


Farkas, farkas!

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Komolyan, M/M, amúgy nagyon élveztem írni, aztán meg még évekkel később is jó újraolvasni, ezt sem shippel(t)em de aztán nem tudtam mit tenni, köszi hogy más Snape neve magyarul így aztán tudom hogyan tageljem, oh irony, szeretnék ma is így írni
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Igen, igen, ez Merengőn is fent van.Cím: Farkas, farkas!Fandom: Harry PotterPárosítás: SnupinKorhatár: 16+Kelt: 2010/09/01-10-27Figyelmeztetés: AU (amennyiben kedvenc szereplőink kissé másként cselekednek, mint ahogy az írónő papírra vetette, és életben maradnak)Megjegyzés: Minden jog J. K. Rowling mesterasszonyt illetiMegjegyzés#2: a druida szertartás Asd ötleteBeta-reader: botkrisz
Relationships: Snupin





	1. Chapter 1

1\. fejezet

Remus Lupin kiáltva, a puhán rá simuló takaróval hadakozva, kapkodva ült fel az ágyban.  
Az ágy mellé húzott széken Perselus Piton ült keresztbetett lábakkal, egy vörös színű, bőrkötéses könyvbe mélyedve. Amint érzékelte, hogy Lupin pillái felnyíltak, felpillantott a könyvből, és még ugyanazzal a lendülettel összecsapta olvasmányát, letette maga mellé, felállt és a varázsló fölé hajolt. Mire a zaklatott varázsló felült, már a vállain volt a keze.  
\- Nyugodj meg, Lupin – szólt határozottan, halkan, megnyugtatónak szánt hangon Piton. – Nyugodj meg, már biztonságban vagy.  
Lupin nagy, barna szemei riadtan fürkészték a bájitalmester arcát, aztán a válla fölött a szobát igyekezett szemrevételezni, ahol voltak. Zihált, mint aki rémálomból ébredt. Nyelt egy hatalmasat, izmai lassan elernyedtek, szíve kalapálása normálissá szelídült. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és igyekezett úrrá lenni reszketésén.  
\- Hol… Hol vagyok? – tudakolta száraz torokkal, rekedten. Piton gyengéden visszanyomta a fehér, kövér párnák közé.  
\- Nálam – felelte kurtán, egyik kezét még mindig a másik vállán tartva, mivel sejtette, hogy válaszát követően Lupin ismételten megkísérel talpra ugrani. Nem tévedett. – Mondtam már, hogy maradj nyugton! Pihenj – utasította ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
\- Hogy kerültem ide? – faggatta tovább Lupin kisöpörve egy kósza, fahéjbarna tincset a szeméből, engedelmesen elernyedve.  
\- Ha ismételten felébredtél, megbeszéljük – felelte barátságtalanul Piton, és lassan levette a kezét a másik válláról. – Hozok neked egy csésze gyógyteát. – Lupin hálás mosollyal bólintott és lehunyta a szemeit.  
Iszonyatosan fájt a feje, tompán lüktetett a halántéka és nem vágyott másra, mint egy kiadós alvásra, bár gyanította, hogy eddig sem csinálhatott nagyon mást; emellett nem akart gondot okozni a kampós orrú sötét varázslónak sem.  
Kisvártatva visszatért Piton az ígért teával. Lupin felült, gyorsan megitta; érezte, ahogy a forró, különleges aromájú tea melege kellemesen szétáradt a testében, aztán fáradtan visszazuhant a jótékonyan ölelő ágyneműbe. A tudata peremén még érzékelte, hogy Piton mogorván a takarót igazgatja, de szinte azonnal el is nyomta az álom.  
Amikor Lupin újra felébredt, a szobát szürkés narancssárga alkonyi homály ölelte át. Álmosan oldalra fordította a fejét, és hosszú percekig töprengve nézte az ágy melletti széken ülő sötét alakot. Piton keresztbetett lábakkal ült, ismételten vörös bőrkötéses könyvét olvasva, amihez a háta mögött hosszában elnyúló ablak világos négyszöge szolgáltatta a fényt.  
\- Látom, felébredtél – jegyezte meg, fel sem pillantva a lapokból. Lupin sóhajtott. Felemelte az egyik karját, és az arca elé tette.  
\- Milyen nap van? – Szinte nyögte a kérdést.  
\- Szerda – adta meg a feleletet tömören Piton. Csend. Halkan zizegett a meleg tolltakaró, ahogy Lupin felült az ágyban.  
\- Nagyon… sok gondot okoztam? – kérdezte leszegett fejjel, kitartóan fixírozva az ölében összegyűrődött ágyneműt. Felemelte a fejét, hogy kényszerű vendéglátójára nézzen.  
\- Éppen eleget – válaszolta kimérten Piton, a barna szemekbe fúrva sötét pillantását. Egy hosszú percig farkasszemet néztek, majd a bájitalmester visszafordult olvasmánya felé. Lupin fürkészte még a kifejezéstelen arcot, aztán belátta, hogy Piton lezártnak tekinti a csevejt, így szórakozottan körülnézett az egyre sötétülő szobában. A színek és a berendezés is komor és sötét volt – nemigen számított másra Pitontól. Fanyar mosolyra görbült a szája széle. A körülöttük lebegő illat azonban meglepően kellemes volt. Valami édes, de könnyű esszencia keveredett a gyógyteáéval – semmi _bájitalszerű_. Az éjjeliszekrényre pillantott, és meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy két csészében is frissen főzött tea gőzölgött. Pitonra pillantott. Már nehezére esett kivennie a varázslót, alakja alig vált el az ereszkedő éjszaka köpenyétől.  
\- Na, és… – szólította meg tétován. – Hogy vagy mostanság? – A bájitalmester gyanakodva felpillantott. – Nem találkoztunk… Mióta is? Nos, elég régóta. – Piton várt egy másodpercet, mielőtt válaszolt.  
\- Ennek bizonyára nyomós oka lehet.  
Lupin bűnbánóan lesütötte a szemét. Hallotta, hogy a másik összecsukta a könyvet, majd letette az éjjeliszekrényre, a csészék szomszédságába.  
\- Úgy vélem, jót tenne most neked egy séta.  
\- Mi tagadás, az bizony jól esne! – derült fel Lupin arca. Ledobta magáról a takarót, egy pillanatig csodálkozva meredt a fekete hálóruhára, amit viselt, és ami minden kétséget kizáróan Piton ruhatárának részét képezte, aztán fel akart állni, hogy csatlakozzon a másik varázslóhoz. Alig vetette meg a lábait, azok felmondták a szolgálatot, térdei megroggyantak, és alighanem csattanva elterült volna a poros szőnyegen, ha Piton el nem kapja. Lupin kétségbeesetten a testét tartó vékony, inas karokba kapaszkodott.  
\- Úgy tűnik, kissé elsiettük ezt a döntést – dörmögte Piton Lupinra sandítva. A vérfarkas bólintani sem mert. Miután a sötét varázsló sikeresen visszatuszkolta az ágyba vendégét, végigsimított zilált haján, és aprót sóhajtott.  
\- Kénytelen leszel a vendégszeretetemet élvezni, amíg jobban nem leszel.  
\- De én jól vagyok! – tiltakozott hevesen Lupin.  
\- Úgy véled? – kérdezett vissza gúnyos kis mosollyal Piton. – Az imént minden bizonnyal csak képzeltem, hogy nem tudsz megállni a saját lábaidon, és bizonyára csupán a reflexeimet tetted próbára, rendkívül ügyesen titkolva, hogy jól vagy. Valóban, _kutyabajod_. – Lupin nem felelt. Magán érezte a szúró, vizslató, sötét szemeket, és levegőt venni is alig mert.  
\- Ha valamire esetleg szükséged lenne, ne habozz tudatni velem – közölte kifejezéstelen hangon a bájitalmester, felkapta a könyvét, és kiviharzott a szobából.  
Kisvártatva Lupin ismét aludt. Kétnapi álomtalan zuhanás után a sötétbe ezen az éjszakán végre álmodott.  
Piton már hajnalban kiment azon a vasárnapon a nem túl közeli, de nem is távoli mezőre, hogy szemlevételezze a gyógynövényállomány fejlődését, és tudja, hogyan számítson a használható virágok nyílására illetve hervadására. A kelő nap előreküldte aranyszalagos, rózsaszín hírnökeit. Egy-két fényes pontocska még tartotta magát az éjszaka hadából, de az éj sötét tintáját határozottan kékké hígította a hajnal. Piton felpillantott. Látta, hogy a vörös napkorong már félig előbújt a szilvalekvár színű horizont mögül, arany szegélyt rajzolva a világra.  
Akkor vette észre a sötét halmot a mező szélén. Gyanakodva, kíváncsian közelebb lépkedett a magas fűben, és Remus Lupint pillantotta meg a fehér, apró virágok között. Ájultan aludt hasán elnyúlva, anyaszült meztelen testét friss és mély karmolások csúfították. Meghökkent. Erre igazán nem számított. Néhány percig töprengve nézte a gyötört arcot a szemébe lógó fahéjbarna tincsek alatt, a meg-megrebbenő, hosszú szempillákat. Döntött. Begyógyította a kisebb sebeket, nesztelenül levette a talárját és a meztelen testre borította. Eltette a pálcáját, és karjaiba fogva az eszméletlen Lupint hazahoppanált.  
Egy pillanatig sem habozott. Gyorsan, szakszerűen járt el. Mondott egy tisztító bűbájt Lupinra, aztán – jobb híján – befektette a saját ágyába. Mellette tett-vett és szöszölt egy darabig, a világért sem vallotta volna be magának, hogy esetleg aggódott – ugyan miért tenné? Olyan, hogy Perselus Piton aggódik valakiért, nem létezhet. Végül hangosan sóhajtott, és kiment, hogy teát főzzön. Őt is megnyugtatta, és remélte, hogy valamennyi folyadékot a vérfarkasba is bele tud diktálni. A nappaliból, amit könyvtérként is használt, bevitt egy széket, és az ágy mellé állította. Lupin bizonyára tele lesz kérdésekkel, ha felébred.  
Ahogy remélte, a kiütött varázsló magához tért, nem sokkal dél után. Láthatóan fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, kivel, de még a saját személyazonosságáról sem. Na, nem mintha kérdezett volna bármit is. Nem mintha Piton hagyta volna neki. Az ágyhoz ugrott, elkapta Lupin nyakát, a feje alá nyúlt és megtámasztotta a hátát.  
\- Igyál – parancsolta csendesen, a kábult férfi vértelen ajkaihoz tartva egy csésze gyógyteát. Lupin engedelmeskedett. Csukott szemmel csak nyelte a forró teát, olyan mohón, hogy ajkai mellett kiszökött egy kevés vékony patak formájában. Amint a csésze kiürült, Piton letette azt az éjjeliszekrényre, majd visszafektette a férfit. Meg akarta kérdezni tőle, hogy hogy érzi magát, de Lupin már ismét aludt. Még néhányszor magához tért rövid percekre, ezeket kihasználva adott neki erősítő bájitalt és teát, egyszer pedig hálóruhát is kapott. Amikor aludt, Piton el sem mozdult az ágya mellől. Kedvenc könyvét szorongatta az ölében, merev háttal ülve az ágy szomszédságába állított széken és összeszorított ajkakkal figyelte Lupin minden rezdülését. Neki is volt gyengéd, törődő oldala. Lupint a roxforti éveik alatt sem gyűlölte. Haragudott rá tétlenségéért, de legtöbbször észre sem vette, hiszen ő nem vett részt kaján örömmel megaláztatásai minden egyes mozzanatában.  
Piton sóhajtott. Néhány átvirrasztott éjszakát kibír. Másnap reggel majd elmondja Lupinnak, hogyan talált rá, és hogy valójában ennél többet nem tud mondani a teliholdas éjszakáról. Csupán annyit tett, hogy összeszedte és kivárta, hogy jobban legyen.  
Lupin kimondhatatlanul hálás volt, és nagyon szégyellte magát, amiért gondot okozott a bájitalmesternek. Azonnal távozni akart, hogy ne legyen teher tovább, fizikai erőnléte és a maga mögött hagyott teliholdas éjszaka azonban másként gondolták. Kénytelen volt pihenni. Ágyban. Amiről tudjuk, hogy Pitoné volt.  
És itt kezdődtek a „bajok”. Amiről ekkor még Perselus Pitonnak a leghalványabb sejtelme sem volt. Utólag visszagondolva értékelte úgy, hogy ez lehetett az egyik pont, amikor Remus Lupin _odaszokott_.

A második nap is eseménytelenül telt el. A harmadik nap reggelén Piton – végre kipihenten -, már-már vidáman lépett a konyhába. Kitárta az ajtót, a képzeletbeli küszöböt azonban nem lépte át. Sóbálvánnyá meredve, kikerekedett szemekkel, lesújtva bámult a látványra – még mindig a kilincset szorongatva -, ami a saját, tulajdon konyhájában fogadta. Remus Lupin, az ő, Piton ruháiban – amik vagy két mérettel nagyobbak voltak a kelleténél, így kissé lógtak rajta -, fehér kötényben a tűzhely mellett állt és főzött. Piton becsukta a száját, pislogott néhányat, hátha ettől eltűnik a látomás, Lupin azonban a konyhája kellős közepén maradt. Piton összeszorította a száját, amíg rendezte vonásait, hogy ingerültségét és felháborodását eltüntesse.  
\- Merlin szakállára, mi az ördögöt művelsz a konyhámban? – tudakolta gorombán.  
\- Á, jó reggelt, Perselus! – köszöntötte vidáman Lupin. Az egyik szekrénykéhez lépett, és csészéket vett elő. – A legjobbkor jöttél, most lett kész a tea. Ülj le az asztalhoz, azonnal viszem. – Piton indult volna, hogy eleget tegyen a kérésnek, amikor észbe kapott.  
\- Milyen jogon utasítgatsz a saját házamban? – kérdezett vissza mérgesen.  
\- Nem utasítottalak, csupán kértem, Perselus – felelte jóindulatúan mosolyogva Lupin. Piton szemei összeszűkültek. – Perselus… – fogta könyörgőre Lupin. – Kénytelen voltál vendégül látni engem pár napig, és tudom, hogy nem tetted szívesen… amit meg is értek… De engedd, hogy megháláljam egy reggelivel. És azt sem hiszem, hogy nem esne jól egy csésze tea. – Piton egy hosszú percig mogorván fürkészte a férfi vonásait, majd megenyhülve aprót sóhajtott.  
\- Nem bánom – vetette oda leereszkedően és engedelmesen leült az asztalhoz. Alig húzta be a széket maga alatt, azonnal egy csésze porcelán alja koppant előtte.  
\- Parancsolj, Perselus. – Kisvártatva egy kistányér is követte a teát, sonkával, tojással és pirítóssal. Piton hitetlenkedve meredt az ételre. Nem gondolta volna, hogy… végül is, hányattatott sorsa ránevelhette, hogy oly módon legyen önálló, hogy megtanult sütni-főzni. Megfogta a villáját. Lupin biztatóan rámosolygott azzal a szertelen, vidám mosollyal, mintha semmi baj nem érhetné az életben és minden csodálatos lenne. Bosszantotta, hogy Lupin ilyen derűs, amikor annyi gondja van, és nem segíthet neki senki a teher cipelésében. Piton nem értette. Egészen egyszerűen nem értette, hogyan lehet valaki ennyire vidám és derülátó, akit ennyi – jóllehet másmilyen – megpróbáltatás ért, és fog is – egészen a halála napjáig. Szóvá akarta tenni. Meg azt is, hogy nem emlékszik rá, hogy mióta vannak olyan jó viszonyban, hogy egyszerűen csak a keresztnevén szólítsa őt, mindenféle következmény nélkül; vagy talán úgy gondolja, hogy csak azért, mert olvasgatott kicsit az ágya mellett, már feljogosítja erre? Sőt!  
\- Nem akarod megenni? – hallotta a vérfarkas megszeppent tudakolását. Pengevékonyságúra szorította az ajkait egy pillanatra.  
\- De – felelte végül színtelen hangon, a tojásba döfve a villáját.  
Reggeli után Lupin el is mosogatott, bár hozzátette, hogy nem pakolja el az edényeket, két okból sem. Az egyik, hogy nem tudja, hova kell tenni őket, a másik pedig az lenne, hogy legfőbb ideje, hogy elhagyja a Fonó sort.  
Piton nem vetett ellent.  
Nem tiltakozott.  
Nem is felelt.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy kitúrtalak a tulajdon szobádból – kezdte a bocsánatkérés-sorozatot Lupin – és a tulajdon ágyadból. Azt is, hogy gondot okoztam neked, és köszönöm, hogy törődél velem, amikor… – Piton türelmetlenül legyintett.  
\- Csak ne feledd.  
\- Nem fogom, erről biztosíthatlak – nézett rezzenéstelenül, komolyan a sötéten csillogó, hideg szemekbe. Piton bólintott.  
Kopogtak. Az ablakon. Az ablakon és háromszor. Mindkét férfi arra felé fordult, majd Piton mozdult, kitárta a megszürkült függönyökkel keretezett ablakszárnyakat, és két gyöngybagoly röppent a nappaliba, ami egyben Piton könyvtára és irodája is volt. Az egyik bagoly Lupin felé vette az irányt, a másik a bájitaltan tanár felé. Piton mogorván elvette a levelet és durva mozdulattal kinyitotta, hogy sebesen elolvassa. Kétszer futott végig a sorokon, hogy teljesen felfogja. Remélte, hogy második olvasatra megváltozik a szövege. Mivel ez nem következett be, remegni kezdett a kezében tartott pergamenlap a visszafojtott indulattól. Felemelte mindkét szemöldökét, mely hitetlenkedésének jele volt, orrcimpái kitágultak, ahogy remegve beszívta a levegőt. A levél fölött Lupinra pillantott. A vérfarkas vérrel rendelkező varázsló is sűrűn pislogott a maga levelére.  
\- Hihetetlen – suttogta. Piton epekedve nyújtogatta a nyakát, de két méternyi távolságból még ő sem volt képes belelesni kéretlen vendége pergamenjébe. És olyan isten nincs, hogy ő, Perselus Piton _érdeklődve_ megkérdezze, ki írt és mit.  
\- Dumbledore írt – szólalt meg halkan Lupin. Piton megmerevedett. – Szeretné, ha a Roxfortban tanítanék… – folytatta olyan hangon, mint aki maga sem hiszi el, amit mond.  
\- Stimmel – bólintott Piton.  
\- …Sötét varázslatok kivédését – fejezte be Lupin. Piton felhorkant.  
\- Ez már mindennek a teteje! – sziszegte mérgesen. Remegve ökölbe szorította a kezét. Nem azt, amelyikben a pergament tartotta. A másikat. Kelletlenül a másik – nem abban, amit az előbb ökölbe szorított – kezében tartott levélre pillantott, felszegte az állát, majd a levelét indulatosan Lupin orra alá dugta. – Olvasd! – utasította szigorúan. A varázsló elvette a felé nyújtott papírt. Azt is Dumbledore írta.

_„Kedves Perselus!  
Legjobb tudásom szerint volt olyan szíves, és vendégül látta Remust egy rövid ideig. Szeretném, ha a fiatalember a Roxfortban tanítana legalább az elkövetkezendő tanévben.  
Éppen ezért hatalmas szívességet kérnék öntől, Perselus. Bátorkodom azt kérni, hogy a tanév kezdetéig, amikor is Remusnak lehetősége nyílik a Roxfortba költözni – ami természetesen tárt karokkal várja -, önnél töltse el az időt.  
Bízom benne, hogy ez kölcsönösen előnyös és tanulságos lenne._

_Köszönettel,  
Albus Dumbledore”_

Lupin felnézett Pitonra. Hatalmasra kerekedtek meleg, csokoládé színű szemei a csodálkozástól. Piton egy pillanatra arra gondolt, hogy nem szereti a csokoládét és az édességeket, de gyorsan elhessegette magától az oda nem való, ostoba gondolatokat, és szinte azonnal mélységesen fölháborodott újra, amikor eszébe jutott a valóság.  
Lupinban fel sem merült a gondolat, hogy a bájitalmester esetleg ellentmond.  
\- Akkor mégiscsak maradok, Perselus – jelentette ki vidáman, könnyedén. El is vigyorodott. Piton metsző szemekkel nézett a másikra, szinte átdöfte a varázsló mellkasát tekintetével, ajkait egymáshoz préselte, vékony vonalat formázva belőlük. Elszámolt magában tízig. Mivel az nem volt elegendő, tovább számolt százig. Akkor már lecsillapodott annyira, hogy ne üvöltse le Lupin haját.  
\- Lennél szíves elárulni – kezdte mű mézesmázosan az első számú zavaró tényezővel nyitva a sort -, hogy honnan a kénköves pokolból veszed a bátorságot, hogy engedély nélkül a keresztnevemen szólíts?! – Szinte lihegett az indulattól. Bosszús is volt. Nem értette, hogy miért zavarja ez a névdolog annyira, és még jobban felkorbácsolta egyébként is paprikás kedélyét. Hiszen Lupin egyáltalán nem szemtelenkedett, nem is rossz szándékkal csinálta. Meg az is bosszantotta, hogy tudta, hogy Lupin jól gondolta. Mármint azt, hogy nem tiltakozik, és ott maradhat a tanév kezdetéig. Ezt a feszültséget muszáj volt egy _kis_ gorombáskodással levezetnie.  
\- Én… Én csak… – hebegett Lupin megrökönyödve. – Csak kedves akartam lenni…  
\- _Kedves_? – kérdezett vissza élesen Piton. Lupin nyelt egy hatalmasat és bólintott.  
\- Hát… Te is tagja vagy immár a Rendnek… – kezdte bizonytalanul a magyarázkodást. – És most, hogy kollégák leszünk, sőt mi több, egy fedél alatt foguk lakni, ha nem is sokáig, úgy hiszem, ennyit megengedhetünk magunknak. – Szünet. – Örülnék neki, ha te Remusnak szólítanál – tette hozzá egy mosollyal. Olyan felszabadult, kedves mosollyal, amit Piton annyira nagyon utált.  
\- De ha téged ez ennyire zavar… – visszakozott azonnal, látva a vészjósló villanásokat a rá szegeződött, metsző, fekete szemekben.  
\- Nem – vágott közbe gyorsan Piton, majd kimérten folytatta: – Ha logikusan végiggondolom, amit mondtál, attól tartok, kénytelen leszek igazat adni neked… – Morgott, majd éles pillantást vetett a másikra – Remus – próbálta ki a nevet.  
\- Legalább végre valamiben egyetértünk – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Lupin, de elmosolyodni ezúttal nem mert. Piton biccentett. Az íróasztalhoz lépett, hogy válaszoljon Dumbledore-nak. A válasz igencsak kurta volt: _„Örömmel teljesítem a kérését, igazgató úr.”_ Amikor az „örömmelt” írta, csúfosan elmosolyodott. Sejthetjük, hogy mennyire volt őszinte. Felállt és a még mindig várakozó madár lábára erősítette a levelet.  
Lupinra pillantott.  
\- Te nem válaszolsz? – kérdezte őszinte csodálkozással, felvont szemöldökkel.  
\- Nincs itt a holmim… – motyogta lehajtott fejjel a másik. Piton az íróasztal felé intett a fejével.  
\- Használj bármit nyugodtan. – Remus arca felderült, és vidáman az asztalhoz szökkent egy lelkes „köszönöm, Perselus”-szal, majd leült, hogy hozzálásson a válaszlevélhez.  
Miután már a térde alatt kunkorodott a pergamen, amire a levelét fogalmazta és még mindig elszántan sercegett a kezében a penna a papíron, Piton mellé lépett, hosszú percekig csak nézve Lupint, majd ezt megunva türelmetlenül toporgott fölé hajolva.  
\- Kisregényt írsz?  
\- Mindjárt befejezem, Perselus, csak adj még egy percet – felelte természetes könnyedséggel Lupin, fel sem nézve. A bájitalmester sóhajtott. Reménytelenül hosszúnak tűnt a tanításig hátralévő másfél hónap.  
Egészen pontosan ötvenöt nap.  
Tudta, hogy számolni fogja a perceket, amik órákká, az órák napokká, majd a napok végül hetekké dagadnak.  
Másnap megérkezett Lupin ládája, és beköltözhetett a vendégszobába. Szerény volt, de ő így is nagyon örült neki, hiszen volt ott minden, amire szüksége lehetett: egy ágy – kemény volt a matraca ugyan, de ez pont jót tett a hátának -, egy ruhásszekrény – vígan elfért benne az a kevés holmija, amivel rendelkezett -, egy éjjeliszekrény és egy íróasztal székkel. Megkérdezte, hogy házigazdája bánja-e, ha kicsit átrendezi a bútorokat. Piton kifejezéstelen arccal töprengett néhány pillanatig.  
\- Amennyiben a távozásod után mindent ugyanúgy találok, mint annak előtte, nem érdekel, mit csinálsz – közölte végül kegyesen. Ennek ellenére, amikor Lupin már végzett a művelettel, hogy az ablak elé húzza az íróasztalt, hogy az több fényt kapjon, felviharzott a szobába. Felhúzott orral gyorsan körülnézett és libegő talárral, egyetlen szó nélkül távozott is. Lupin csípőre tett kézzel gyönyörködött a csukott, a közelebbi sarokba állított ládája tetejére helyezett gramofonban, amikor a bájitalmester ismét megjelent az ajtóban. Egy jókora köteg üres pergamen, tinta és penna volt a kezében. Gondosan elrendezve letette azokat az íróasztalra.  
\- Köszönöm, Perselus. – Piton biccentett.  
Aztán visszavonult. Ez annyiból állt, hogy lement a nappalijába, ami egyben a könyvtára is volt, bevackolta magát a kopottas kanapéhoz tartozó, kényelmes fotelbe, és olvasott. Ahogy egyre mélyült a könyv szövegében, teljesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy kéretlen lakótársa lett. Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el. A háta viszont kezdett lázadni az egyhelyben, ugyanolyan pózban történő, hosszú olvasgatás ellen. Bosszúsan sóhajtva összecsukta a könyvet az ölében. Felnézve egy csésze, gőzölgő teát pillantott meg az asztal hozzá legközelebb eső sarkán. Körül nézett. Sehol nem volt senki. Ez esetben nyilván az övé a tea.  
Gyorsan hozzászokott, hogy amikor a legjobban esett volna neki, mindig várta egy csésze tea. Kérés és varázslat nélkül. Remus Lupin jóvoltából. Ez egészen kellemes volt. Valljuk meg, Perselus hivatalos álláspontja szerint ez volt az egyetlen kellemes abban, hogy lakótársat kapott Dumbledore-tól – annak ellenére, hogy az öreg varázsló egészen pontosan tudhatta, mennyire gyűlöli a társaságot -, ha nem számoljuk azt, hogy Lupin személyében egyfajta házvezetőnőt is nyert. Szakács és takarítónő egy személyben.  
A lehető legváratlanabb és leglehetetlenebb helyzetekben szólította meg Lupint, a nap bármely szakában. Titokban arra számított, hogy a varázsló egyszer csak elszólja magát. Fel nem fogta, hogy tudja olyan természetes könnyedséggel a keresztnevén szólítani. Szinte várta, hogy kicsússzon a száján egy „Pipogyusz”. De akárhogy igyekezett, ez nem történt meg.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. fejezet

Kicsit nehezebben emésztette meg, de apránként hozzászokott ahhoz is, hogy ha Lupin készítette a reggelit, az mindig zajos volt, zeneszó kísérte, és vidámság. A többi étkezéshez tartozó előkészületei csak zajokkal jártak – furcsa módon törött edényekkel sosem; pedig arra is ott lett volna a _reparo_. Ha nem ébredt előtte, hogy reggelit készítsen kettejük számára, akkor tízig is képes volt aludni.  
Az első ilyen alkalommal megijedt. Teljesen felöltözve vonult ki a szobájából, kifejezéstelen arccal azon töprengve, vajon mi lesz a reggeli. Ami először feltűnt neki, az a gyanús, mély, szinte tapintható csönd volt. Gyanakvóan ráncolta a homlokát, és körülnézett a napfényben fürdő nappaliban, ami könyvtár is volt egyben. Minden olyan fényes, ragyogó és élettel teli volt. Fintorogva állapította meg magában, mint minden évben a roxforti végzése óta, hogy bizony, ki nem állhatja a nyarat. Óvatosan a levegőbe szagolt. Nem érzett semmit. Illetve de, csak éppen semmi oda nem valót. Határozott mozdulattal lökte be a konyha ajtaját. Az nesztelenül kitárult, felfedve az üres, kicsi helységet. Földbe gyökerezett a lába és csak állt megdöbbenten hosszú, súlyos percekig.  
\- Remus – suttogta. Nyelt egyet és _majdnem_ kétségbeesetten vágtatott fel az emeletre, hogy szinte betörve a vendégszoba ajtaját ellenőrizze, hogy a zajongó, időnként szőrös és vonító lakótársa ott tartózkodik-e vagy esetleg… – ezen a ponton _szinte_ elsápadt – megszökött. Megszökött tőle. Tőle, mert zsarnokoskodott. Meg gúnyolódott, csúfolódott, pimaszkodott és zsémbeskedett vele – annak ellenére, hogy Remus igyekezett barátságos lenni és elfeledni a múlt sérelmeit.  
Berontott a szobába, és a küszöbre fagyott. Csak markolta a kilincset, zihált a sietségtől, és megkövülten meredt az ágyra. Az ablakokat keretező, az idő simogatásától megszürkült, fátyolszerű függöny mellé Lupin smaragdzöld sötétítő drapériákat is aggatott – meglehetősen rövid idő alatt meglehetősen otthonosra formálta a kis szobát -, egyet-egyet mindkét oldalra. Mivel nem értek össze, vékony rés választotta el őket, köztük pedig beszökött egy csintalan, aranyszínű, nyári napsugár, ami keresztben végigfolyt az ágyon. Az ágyon, amiben Remus Lupin feküdt. A hasán terült el, a meleg miatt halvány kékesszürke takarója csak deréktól lefelé fedte, az alól is kilógott az egyik, felhúzott, _meztelen_ lába. Sőt, mi több, deréktól felfelé sem viselt semmit. Perselus látta a hegeket, karmolásokat, csaták rózsaszín, beforrt nyomait a meglepően izmos, sápadt bőrű háton. Nem láthatta a férfi arcát, mert egyenes szálú, valamikor fahéjbarna, mára már ősszel kevert tincsei elrejtették a világ elől. Piton megkönnyebbült, hogy itt találta a varázslót. Sóhajtott. Tekintete visszatért a figyelemre méltó hátra, és érezte, hogy minél tovább nézi, annál jobban melege lesz, talán még az arca is kipirult. Egy kicsit. Egy egészen kicsit. No hiszen! Nyár van – legalábbis ezzel próbálta hitegetni magát.  
\- Remus – szólította meg halkan. Nem érkezett válasz. Megismételte hangosabban. Most sem. Elengedte a kilincset és tétován közelebb lépett. Most már ki tudta venni a napsugarak elől elsötétített, bronzszínű derengésben, hogy Lupin egyenletesen, halkan szuszog. Elgyengültek a lábai. Nem tudta mitől vagy miért. Le kellett ülnie. Mivel nem talált alkalmasabb helyet, óvatosan letette magát az ágy szélére, Lupin oldala mellé. A kemény matrac kicsit megsüllyedt, de az öreg ágykeret nem méltatlankodott.  
\- Remus… – végre halk morgás érkezett.  
\- Remus, ébresztő! – mondta kicsit határozottabban. A varázsló felemelte a felé eső karját és az arcára tette.  
\- Csak még öt perc… – dörmögte vissza álmosan.  
\- Remus… – Lupin sóhajtott, de ahelyett, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét, csak még jobban a párnába fúrta az arcát.  
\- Három – alkudta le magával.  
\- Kettőt kapsz, és az egyik már le is telt – felelte szigorúan Piton.  
\- Legalább korán reggel ne kegyetlenkedj velem, Perselus – nyögte Lupin, miközben lassan az oldalára fordult, hogy ujjai hálóján át, huncutul csillogó szemekkel ébresztőjére nézzen. Pont elkapta, hogy Piton arcán átsuhan a csodálkozás, majd felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?  
\- A te házadban lakom a nyáron, ki mást kellett volna várnom? – Álmosan, halkan nyöszörgött. – Hány óra van?  
\- Már fél tizenegy is elmúlt.  
\- Tessék?! – Lupin keljfeljancsi módjára, ruganyosan, gyorsan felült. Olyan hévvel, hogy homloka megállíthatatlanul összekoccant a (talán _kíváncsian_?) fölé hajoló Pitonéval. A sajgó, pirosodó pontot dajkálva felnézett az egyszerre durcás és megilletődött bájitalmesterre, aki mellesleg még mindig rendíthetetlenül az ágy szélén ült. – Délelőtt?  
\- Persze, hogy délelőtt, te ostoba! – csattant fel Piton. Ez jó ürügynek bizonyult, mert gyorsan felpattant, és bevágva maga mögött az ajtót kiviharzott. – Fél óra múlva _reggeli_ – közölte az ajtóval -, addigra lent legyél, vagy…  
\- Vagy rám törsz megint? – kérdezett vissza nem leplezett jókedvvel Lupin. Piton tisztán hallotta – nem csalás, nem ámítás -, hogy Remus Lupin röhög saját, szellemesnek vélt kérdésén. A bájitalmester vérnyomása egy cikesz sebességével emelkedett, ezzel exponenciálisan csökkent a türelme. Lupin azonban tovább ütötte a vasat: – Figyelmeztetlek, öltözködök. – Pillanatnyi szünet. – Hohó, vagy pont ez érdekel?  
\- Lupin! – kiáltott rá szinte fenyegető, szigorú, házvezetős hangon Piton, ismét betörve a szobába. Lupin az ágy mellett ácsorgott, és éppen bevetette volna azt. Ahogy kivágódott a szoba ajtaja, mozdulata megtört, Pitonra pillantott, és fél kezét csípőre téve felé fordult. Egy alsónadrág fedte csupán a testét.  
\- Ugyan! Nincs semmi szégyellni való azon, ha te is a fiúkat szereted – vigasztalta jókedvűen vigyorogva a volt sötét varázslót. Piton tiltakozni akart, de ahelyett gyanakodva összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Mire véljem azt, hogy _„is”_? – kérdezett vissza élesen. Lupin szélesen elmosolyodott, de nem válaszolt.  
\- Na, idehallgass, te emberbőrbe bújt bolhás blöki…! – kezdte a fenyegető kioktatást Piton, mutatóujját Lupin mellkasának szegezve. Az orrára akarta kötni, hogy senkinek a világon, de neki aztán kiváltképp nincsen semmi köze a szexuális életéhez vagy éppen annak nem létéhez, de egyelőre csak bámult a másik férfire dühtől és szégyentől remegve, szavak után keresgélve. Lupin mélységesen felháborodott. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy kifejezze tiltakozását, de nem tudott megszólalni a sértettségtől és csak tátogott néhányszor, majd tett hátra egy lépést.  
\- Először is, én nem vagyok kutya – mondta csendesen, remegő hangon. Olyanon, amin hallatszik, hogy uralkodni akar magán, de nem sikerül túl jól. – Az Sirius. Én farkas vagyok. Érted? _Farkas_. És egyáltalán nem voltam és nem vagyok bolhás! – fejezte be kirohanását hitetlenkedve. Piton összeszorította a száját és Lupinra meredt sötét szemeivel. Arca kifürkészhetetlen maradt. A vérfarkas állkapcsa megfeszült, a szemei azonban nevettek, majd a férfi végül tényleg egy kacajban tört ki.  
\- Bolhás… – ismételte kuncogva. – Tényleg nem jutott eszedbe ennél nagyobb sértés? – Piton válaszolni akart, de csak szólásra nyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta – többszöri próbálkozásra is.

\- Perselus! Perseluuus! – szaladt be a hátsó bejáraton vidáman kiáltva Lupin, karján jókedvűen hintázott a kosár, amivel vásárolni volt. Gyorsan lerúgta a cipőit, hogy csatlakozzon kényszerű vendéglátójához. Piton mogorván a faliórára pillantott, számlapjáról leolvasta, hogy tíz óra múlt tíz perccel – természetesen délelőtt. Kortyolt a teájából, letette a csészét az asztalra a könyv mellé, amit eddig olvasott. Csöppnyi érdeklődés nélkül, egykedvűen meredt a kissé ziháló, vigyorgó Lupinra. A férfi ledobta magát a Pitonnal szemközti székre, a gyógynövényekkel, fűszerekkel és gyökerekkel megrakott kosarat pedig feltette az asztalra.  
\- Képzeld, a fűszeres néni megkért, hogy segítsek neki! – Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Felteszem, a griffendéles önérzeted és hozzáállásod megakadályozott abban, nemet mondj – felelte gorombán a volt sötét varázsló. – Nektek mindenkin segítenetek kell – tette hozzá lesajnálóan. Ennyi zsémbeskedéssel azonban már nem lehetett Lupin kedvét szegni. Igazából már kezdett hozzászokni Perselus modorához. Derűsen csak legyintett.  
\- Ugyan már! Azt mondta – folytatta nem törődve a gúnyolódással -, fizet is a munkámért. – Piton tekintete elsötétedett.  
\- Micsoda?! – kérdezett vissza felháborodottan.  
\- Azt mondta – a néni -, hogy fizet is a munkámért – ismételte készségesen Lupin. Ekkor Piton áthajolt az asztal fölött és megragadva a másik varázsló ingét magához húzta, hogy közvetlen közelről az arcába sziszeghessen.  
\- Neked teljesen elment az a csöppnyi eszed is, amiről azt hittem, még megmaradt?  
\- Nem értem, mi bajod van ezzel – próbált szabadulni Lupin. Kezdett ingerült lenni. – Tisztességesen megdolgoznék érte. Tudod, hogy nekem nem egyszerű munkát találni…  
\- Mugli pénzzel fizetne – mutatott rá Piton.  
\- Na és? – vonta meg a vállát Lupin. – Most az pont kapóra jön, később meg akár be is válthatom.  
\- Ha pénz kell, kérj tőlem! – Lupin abbahagyta a szabadulására tett sikertelen kísérleteket. Megmerevedett, szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy feleljen, aztán szótlanul maradva becsukta. Arca kezdett előbb a felháborodástól majd a düh és a szégyen keverékétől elvörösödni. Megfogta Piton ingét markoló kezét – ami várakozásaival ellentétben nem nyirkos és hideg volt, hanem puha és kellemesen meleg – és gyengéden, de határozottan lefejtette magáról.  
\- És én voltam olyan hülye, és azt hittem, mégiscsak jó ember vagy – mondta remegő hangon, összevont szemöldökkel. Felszegte a fejét, és kiviharzott a hátsó ajtón. Vékony testét meghazudtoló erővel vágta be maga mögött. Ahogy a jobb sorsra érdemes falap találkozott a keretével, elkeseredetten felnyögött. Piton nem mozdult, hogy megállítsa vagy utána siessen, csupán fekete szemeivel követte a másikat és hosszú percekig csak nézte a becsapódott ajtót. Aztán kihúzta magát és akaratlanul is azon töprengett, mivel sérthette meg – ezúttal akaratán kívül – ennyire az emberbe bújt bolhást. Hagyhatná a dolgot annyiban is, de valamiért úgy érezte, az sokkal rosszabb és elviselhetetlenebb lenne, mintha összeszedi magát és konkrétan rákérdez; inkább lenyeli a keserű pirulát, nem lesz olyan esztelen, hogy szét is rágja. Ekkor kéretlenül és váratlanul beléhasított a könyörtelen felismerés: büszkeség – amiből aztán neki is jócskán kijutott, még ha nem is vallotta be magának. Akaratlanul is fontolóra vette, ő vajon hogyan érezne fordított esetben, ha ő lenne Lupin helyzetében? Elborzadt. Sőt, _megrémült_. Mit tett?  
Általában nem érdekli, hogy mennyire gázol bele más emberek érzésvilágába; az esetek nagy százalékában – 99,9% – egyenesen _célja_ , hogy szarkazmussal vagy gúnnyal megsértse őket. De az emberbe bújt blökit kivételesen nem akarta bántani.  
Nem kell felhőtlen viszonyban lennie a Rend-tagokkal. Mind tudták nagyon jól egymásról, hogy nem puszipajtások. Mindazonáltal, a belső viszály sem kívánatos. Közös érdek, hogy legyőzzék a Sötét Nagyurat, és ő ehhez segédkezet akar nyújtani. Helyre _kell_ hoznia ezt a súlyos hibát haladéktalanul. Igen ám, de hogyan?  
Lupin órákig csavargott, hatalmas sétát téve a kietlen városrészben, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét és lecsillapítsa a kedélyét. Későn ment csak vissza a házba. A nappali-könyvtárban nem tartózkodott senki. Felment a vendégszobába, ahol tovább száguldoztak gondolatai. Végül a mardosó éhség csalta elő a szobájából. Illetve Piton vendégszobájából, csak ő használta, ugye. Borzasztóan mérges volt még mindig. Meg is értette volna a felszólítást Piton részéről, ha nem értetlenkedett és csodálkozott volna _őszintén_ az ő felháborodásán és kirohanásán. Vagy ha esetleg Dumbledore utasította volna. Sokadszorra is megállapította magában, hogy Piton nem csak goromba, modortalan, de a tetejébe még egy idióta is.  
Zavarta, hogy éhes. Nem mintha nem bírta volna. Résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót, ügyelve rá, hogy nesztelenül járjon el. Nem hallott semmit, így óvatosan kidugta az orrát. Mivel még mindig nem tapasztalt semmit, leosont a lépcsőn. Illetve csak osont volna, a régi fatákolmány korára hivatkozva halkan felnyögött alatta. Lupin összeszorította a fogait és a szemét egy kellemetlen grimaszban, mozdulatlanná merevedve, felkészülve az előrohanó, dühös Piton maró megjegyzéseire. Belehallgatózott a mély, üres csöndbe. Várt néhány elenyésző másodpercig. Mivel semmi sem történt, tovább indult. A nappaliként és egyben könyvtárként funkcionáló szobában nem volt senki. Most vette csak észre, hogy amíg durcáskodott – tegyük hozzá, férfiúi büszkesége szerint teljesen jogosan – szobája – tudjuk, hogy valójában Pitoné – mélyén, az este szürke köpenyébe burkolta a világot. A helyiségben homály terült szét. Nem is csoda, hogy megéhezett – állapította meg magában. Az asztalhoz óvatoskodott. A közepén, gondosan elrendezve egy pergamen hevert. Közelebb hajolt, hogy lássa. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy Perselus személyes holmija lenne – akkor minden valószínűség szerint nem teregetné ki az étkezőasztal közepére -, így a kezébe fogta, hogy elolvassa.

_„Remus!  
Ha holnap reggel elmész azzal a mugli asszonnyal, és esetleg módodban áll, akkor a következőkre lenne szükségünk:”_

és itt következett egy lista, különféle gyökerekből, gyógynövényekből és fűszerekből összeállítva, ábécérendben. A lista aljára még oda volt kanyarítva a szokatlan, szálkás, lendületes, feketetintás kézírással: _„Ebédre várlak.”_ Lupin gyorsan átfutotta még egyszer a levelet, figyelmen kívül hagyva a listát, mielőtt az elképedéstől kihullott volna az ujjai közül a pergamen. Több dolog is elgondolkodtatta.  
Legelőször az „-ünk”, a szükségünk végén. _Mi_ nekünk. Ennyire hozzászokott volna a jelenlétéhez? Vagy csupán a farkasölőfű-főzet miatt? A bájitalmester leszögezte, hogy ameddig módjában áll, elkészíti a számára – hiszen, mint ahogy azt hangsúlyozni igyekezett, ez mindkettejüknek érdeke. Ismét átfutotta a listát. Pontosan tudta, mi kellett hozzá, hiszen amikor még a Roxfortba jártak és teliholdas éjszakákon tekeregtek… Elhessegette a nosztalgikus gondolatokat. A listán nem csak a főzethez való növények voltak feltüntetve.  
Másodjára az írás tűnt fel neki. Amilyen férfivá érett Piton, jellemzőnek tartotta. Mégis furcsán hatott a tanulóéveik alatt megismerthez képest. Akkoriban olyan közel hajolt a pergamenjéhez, hogy az a görbe orra – kedvesen kuncogott – szinte súrolta azt, majdnem elmaszatolva apró betűit. Úgy vélte, ez a lendületes, szálkás írás sokkal jobban illik hozzá. Határozottabb.  
Harmadsorban arra figyelt fel, hogy kiemelte, hogy ebédre legyen itthon. Nem apáskodónak vagy parancsolónak érezte. Sokkal inkább gondoskodónak. Perselus is szerette a rendszert, és megszokottá és rendszeressé vált, hogy együtt étkeztek.  
Így nyújtana Perselus Piton békejobbot? Elmosolyodott. _Milyen édes._ Kuncognia kellett. Miután némán kimulatta magát, körülnézett ismét a nappali-könyvtárban. Számított arra, hogy a bájitalmester valamelyik sötét sarokból kritikusan figyeli minden egyes apró mozdulatát. Gyanúja nem igazolódott be. Valószínűleg visszavonult a szobájába olvasni. Lupin ismét elmosolyodott gyengéden.  
\- Bocsánatkérő-lista az van, vacsorát már nem érdemeltem, mi? – kérdezte félhangosan, és a konyhába indult, hogy keressen valami harapnivalót. Most már kiválóan szórakozott a dolgon.  
Piton igyekezett az olvasmányára koncentrálni, de nem nagyon akart sikerülni neki. Ingerülten felsóhajtott. Ugyan mit foglalkozik ennyire az ordassal?! Kényszerítette magát, hogy elszakítsa gondolatai ezen fonalát; lassan felfogta a szavak és mondatok értelmét olvasmányában, és belefeledkezett a könyvbe. Akkor csukta össze először, amikor már elviselhetetlenül fájt a nyaka a zsibbasztó tartástól. Észre sem vette, milyen kényelmetlen helyzetbe merevedett. Sóhajtott, és megadta magát. Letette a könyvet és lehunyta a szemeit pár másodpercnyi pihenőre. Megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Felállt, és halkan suhogó talárral kimerészkedett a könyvtárba, ami egyben a nappaliként is funkcionált. (Szégyen, hogy a saját házában nem közlekedhetett kedve szerint – az a fránya bűntudat!)  
Azonnal feltűnt neki, hogy a pergamen már nem terpeszkedett az asztal közepén. Helyette egy csésze tea trónolt ott, porcelánalátétén. Makacsul összezárt szájjal leült az asztalhoz. Egy néma sóhaj végül mégis elválasztotta ajkait, ujjait a csésze meleg falára kulcsolta. Jól eső érzés volt. Lehunyta sűrű, sötét pilláit, és a teába kortyolt. Tett néhány félkört a fejével, hogy megmozgassa elgémberedett nyakát. Puha lépteket hallott a lépcső felől, de nem törődött velük. Újabbat kortyolt a teából. Meleg, az övénél kisebb tenyerek érintették könnyedén a vállát mindkét oldalról. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Lupin gyengéden masszírozni kezdte a merev, csontos vállakat, majd a gombos felöltő és keményített gallér mögé rejtett nyakat. Piton megadóan ismét lehunyta a pilláit és fáradtan sóhajtott.  
Eltelt pár nap, és a hajnalok Lupin nélkül találták a Fonó sori házat. Mindazonáltal, a varázsló reggelire mindig hazaért, néha egészen korán; olyannyira, hogy volt ideje el is készíteni azt. Piton megszokta az új rendet. Éppen egy bájital receptjét kereste. Illetve a könyvet, miben a szóban forgó recept fellelhető volt. Így hát ott állt a könyvespolc előtt, a tömött sorba rendezett kötetek gerincét böngészve, egészen közel a hátsó ajtóhoz. Amikor zajt hallott, akaratlanul is közelebb mozdult, és ki akart kémlelni a kicsi, csipkés függönnyel fedett ajtóablakon, hogy mi lehet az, amikor felismerte, hogy beszédfoszlányok jutnak el hozzá.  
\- Egyetlen csésze csupán! – hallott egy idős asszonyhoz tartozó hangot.  
\- Nagyon kedves öntől, Mrs. Gilemore – felelte Lupin. Az ő hangja, melyben vidámság és jókedv vibrált, közvetlenül az ajtó előttről érkezett. Piton biztos volt benne, hogy a keze már a kilincsen nyugodott. – De nem tehetem – Piton mintha megkönnyebbült volna.  
\- Remus, kérem! – Piton mélyen beszívta a levegőt a tüdejébe az orrán keresztül, és várakozóan benntartotta. Észre sem vette, hogy lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatózik. El is felejtette, hogy eredetileg egy receptet keresett, amit halaszthatatlanul fontosnak ítélt. – Van egy kis teasüteményem és mazsolás kalácsom is. Magam sütöttem – tette hozzá a néni, hogy nyomatékot adjon a felkérésnek.  
\- Mrs. Gilemore, sajnálom, de megígértem… - kezdte a szabadkozást Lupin udvarias mosollyal, de tovább nem tudta folytatni, mert hirtelen kitárult a ház hátsó ajtaja, és egy férfi jelent meg. Magas volt és vékony, talpig feketébe és gombba öltözve, a bőre sápadt volt, az orra horgas, tekintete metsző és fekete, csöppnyi melegség nélkül. Az idős hölgy ijedten meredt az alakra, és biztos volt benne, hogy vámpírok márpedig igenis léteznek. Lupin ezzel szemben nem esett kétségbe, barátságosan a mogorva férfira mosolygott.  
\- Nem fogja fel, hogy nem kíván a nyamvadt teájából és a száraz süteményeiből falatozni?! – förmedt az alak a riadt asszonya.  
\- Perselus – szólt békítő mosollyal Pitonra Lupin, majd a néni felé fordult.  
\- Látja, nem késhetek egy percet sem. Nem kívánhatja, hogy még morcosabb legyen. – Nevetett. A néni teljesen zavarba jött. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy Lupin Piton foglya, valami vámpírbűbájjal magához láncolta; vagy valami hasonló.  
\- Fiam… – szólalt meg az asszony halk, reszkető hangon. Lupin visszafordult az ajtóból, Piton alig hallhatóan felhorkant, és le sem vette a szemét a varázslóról.  
\- Igen, Mrs. Gilemore? – A néni félszeg pillantást vetett a föléjük magasodó sötét alakra. Úgy döntött, egy vámpírnak nehezére eshet követni a beszélgetés fonalát, ha éhes. Mert minden bizonnyal annak kell lennie, elvégre reggeli-idő van.  
\- Rab vagy, ugye? – Lupin csengő hangon, hitetlenkedve felnevetett.  
\- Igen – ismerte el huncutul nevető szemmel, miután kimulatta magát. Bizalmasan közelebb hajolt az idős hölgyhöz. – A modorával tart fogva. – Kacsintott, megpaskolta Piton karját, és még mindig vigyorogva eltűnt a ház belsejében. A másik kényszerű társaságára maradt néni és varázsló egy hosszú percig egymásra meredt.  
\- Egy szavát se higgye – közölte mogorván Piton. – Csupán vendégül látom a nyáron. Viszontlátásra. – Magyarázatát kielégítőnek gondolta, így faképnél hagyva a tanácstalanul pislogó idős hölgyet, suhogó talárral követte Lupint a házba. Az ajtót az átlagosnál éppen csak egy árnyalatnyival hangosabban csapta be maga mögött. Annyira, hogy Lupin érezze, kihúzta a gyufát.  
\- Teljesen elment az a maradék, csökevényes kis eszed is, Remus? – rivallt a férfira. – Hogy képzelted, hogy azt mondod, rabságban tartalak?  
\- A találkozása veled kapóra jött: többet nem hív meg teára – felelte kedélyesen Lupin.  
\- Ez azért mégiscsak több a soknál.  
\- Túllőttem volna a célon? – tűnődött hangosan a vérfarkas, miközben kötényt kötött.  
\- Alaposan – köpte fintorogva Piton öles léptekkel a konyha felé indulva. Kell egy tea, hogy megnyugodjon. – Lehet, hogy neked édes mindegy, mert többet az életben nem jössz a házam és a környék közelébe sem, de nekem itt kell élnem – folytatta kinyitva a felső szekrényt, ahol a teafiltereket tartotta.  
\- Ez eszembe sem jutott… – suttogta Lupin.  
\- Persze, hogy nem! Vörös-arany csillámpor van a fejetekben ész helyett – morogta vissza Piton. Lupin mozdulata megtört, amivel a kanna felé nyúlt, hogy Piton kezébe adja.  
\- Ne haragudj. – A bájitalmester felhorkant.  
\- Ne haragudjak? Mit fognak gondolni rólam ezek után?  
\- Mióta érdekel ez téged?  
\- Azóta, amióta varázsló vagyok és ezt igyekszem titokban tartani a muglik előtt – felelte fagyosan.  
\- Hát… Most azt hiszik, vámpír vagy.  
\- _Sokkal_ jobb – fintorgott. – Ostoba griffendéles – tette hozzá tekintélyes méretű orra alatt morogva csak úgy, a tisztesség kedvéért, durván elvéve a felé nyújtott kannát.  
\- Öntelt idióta – morogta vissza készségesen az ostoba griffendéles. Tudta, hogy ez egyszer tényleg bűnös. Lehajtotta a fejét, és vett néhány mély lélegzetet.  
\- Bocsáss meg, Perselus – mondta halkan, határozottan. Könyörögve a volt sötét varázsló szemeibe nézett. Piton hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét. – Szörnyű bűntudatom van. Nem csak a mai miatt – vallotta be alig hallhatóan. – Én… Sosem szóltam rájuk. Hatalmamban állt, és… mégsem tettem. Nem mintha hallgattak volna rám. Az a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy én mégsem próbáltam meg – Piton nem felelt azonnal, kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett Lupinra.  
\- Jól mondtad, blöki. Nem hallgattak volna rád – vonásai megkeményedtek. – A mai azonban teljes egészében a te ostoba hibád. – Lupin tudta ezt nagyon jól. És tudta azt is, hogy hiába magyarázná az öreg Mrs. Gilemore-nak, Piton most már egy mogorva vámpírherceg marad a szemében, aki rabszolgasorban tartja őt. Egy próbát azért megér. Másnap igyekezett elmagyarázni az idős hölgynek, hogy csupán ízetlen tréfát űzött, és valóban csak a vendége Perselusnak a nyáron. De az igaz, hogy ő mindig ilyen morcos. A néni a fejét csóválta.  
\- Látom, Remus, fiam, igazán szórakoztat téged az úr modortalansága. – Lupin mosolygott.  
\- Hiába is tagadnom ön előtt, Mrs. Gilemore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


	3. Chapter 3

3\. fejezet

Piton estére fejezte be a rendrakást összeérő könyvespolcai egyikén – a héten könyvei rendszerezésével foglalatoskodott -, majd szinte derűsen felcímkézett néhány bájitalos üvegcsét. Egyedül volt könyvtárában, és már jó ideje háborítatlan csend honolt a házában – érthető hát, hogy jókedve volt. A penna majd’ kiesett a kezéből, ahogy tudatosult benne a helyzet. Csend és bájitalok. A farkasölőfű-főzetet készítette utoljára a bájitalok közül… Ráadásul aznap este telihold volt… Remus!  
Piton határozottan felsietett a lépcsőn, meg sem állt a vendégszoba ajtajáig. Fekete talárja a szokásos, egyedi módon úszott mögötte. Megállt, kissé oldalra fordult és kopogott.  
\- Remus, én vagyok – szólt az ajtóhoz. Nyugtalan volt kissé, de ez egyáltalán nem érződött sem a hangján, sem a tartásán. – Tudni akarom, hogy bevetted-e a bájitalodat. Tegnap a kezedbe nyomtam, emlékszem rá. Arra is, hogy letetted az íróasztalra. Felelj. – Szavait csend fogadta. Teliholdas éjjel volt. Aggódott. De kivételesen nem maga miatt. Ritka alkalmak egyike volt ez, ha nem lett volna sürgető helyzetben, még gondolkodott is volna az élet furcsaságairól. De nem volt ideje ilyen badarságokra most. Várt egy rövid ideig, de mivel akkor sem kapott semmi választ, türelmetlenül, ingerülten, halkan aprót horkantott.  
\- Bemegyek – közölte fenyegetően, és lenyomta a kilincset. Az nem engedett. Kissé meghökkent, de nem jött zavarba. Megfontoltan előhúzta a pálcáját a talárja alól és a zárra szegezte. – _Alohomora_! – Újra próbálkozott, ezúttal sikerrel. Határozottan nyomta le a kilincset, de az ajtót csupán résnyire nyitotta. Vékony fénycsík osont be a koromsötét szobába, nem elűzve, csak mélyítve a sötétséget.  
\- Remus? – suttogta bele kérdőn a feketeségbe. Mintha halk, fenyegetőnek szánt morgás érkezett volna válaszul. Látni nem látott semmit. Szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, de csupán csak annyira, hogy besurranhasson a szobába. Az ajtót nem csukta be maga mögött, az nyikorogva megindult a kerete felé, hiszen annyira hozzá lehetett szokva, hogy együtt vannak, de nem találkozott vele, megállt előtte, utat biztosítva a sovány, vékony fénycsíknak. – Remus?  
 _… te ostoba…_ Micsoda? Piton fülelt, de nem hallott semmit. A következő pillanatban rájött, hogy Remus legilimenciával kíván a tudtára adni valamit. Figyelt.  
 _Örülök, hogy a szándékom végre eljutott a tudatodig. Nem hittem, hogy ilyen ostoba vagy_ – Piton felhorkant a sértéstől. Ilyesmire nem számított. Nyitotta volna a száját, hogy valamilyen epés, iróniától vagy maró gúnytól csöpögő megjegyzéssel visszavágjon, de Remus nem hagyott rá időt neki, mivel folytatta. – _Ha a bájitaltól meg is őrzöm a józan eszem, beszédszerveim nem lesznek. Félig farkas vagyok, ha kiment volna a fejedből; nem tudok beszélni._  
Piton ezen láthatóan, illetve, a sötétségben elnyúló csönd miatt, hallhatóan elgondolkodott.  
 _Köszönöm a segítséged_ – Remus habozott. Piton lassan elindult a szoba hátsó sarka felé, ami olyan sötétbe takarózott, hogy a fényes, hatalmas, kerek telihold sem tudta beragyogni. – _De most távozz, kérlek._  
\- Nem tehetsz kárt bennem – próbálta vigasztalni Piton, apró lépésekkel mind közelebb érve.  
 _De tehetek._  
\- Úgy értem, nem akarsz…  
 _Ha nem kotródsz ki tüstént, akkor ez lesz a leghőbb vágyam._  
\- De…  
 _Takarodj! – Ez az utolsó kiáltás mennydörgő volt, és Piton egész elméjében visszhangzott._  
\- Remus… – suttogta békítően.  
 _Ne rémuszozz itt nekem!_ – csattant fel Lupin. Aztán mérhetetlen keserűség árasztotta el a bájitalmester elméjét. – _Menj ki, kérlek…_ – A gondolat könyörgő volt. Piton lassan olyan közelségbe ért, hogy ki tudta venni a sarokban kuporgó alak körvonalait. Egész testét szőr borította, félig valóban ember volt, félig farkas. Hegyes orra kiállt az arcából, fülei is szintén hegyesek voltak, felfelé meredtek, szemei borostyánsárgán csillantak meg. Felhúzott térdekkel ült, már amennyire ezt testi adottsága lehetővé tette, átkarolva a lábait, fejét térdei közé rejtve.  
 _Nem akarom, hogy így láss._  
\- De Remus, ez is…  
 _Nem!_ – tiltakozott hevesen. – _Illetve de, a lényem része, tudom jól. Gyűlölöm. És megvetem magam ilyenkor…_ – enyhült meg. – _Arra pedig végképp nincs semmi szükségem, hogy ezek után gúnyolódj is rajtam miatta!_  
Piton meghökkent. Őszintén.  
\- Remus, te komolyan hiszed, hogy… ?  
 _Igen._  
Piton sóhajtott. Lehunyta a szemeit egy pillanatra, majd kihúzta magát.  
\- Értem – felelte kurtán, sarkon fordult, és suhogó talárral, magabiztos léptekkel távozott.  
Alig fújt visszavonulót a telihold és tűnt el a rózsaszín pirkadat illatos ködében, Piton a vendégszoba ajtaja előtt termett. Határozottan a kilincsre tette a kezét, de habozott lenyomni azt. Aranyszínű derengés ölelte át a tétovázó alakot. Némán sóhajtott és benyitott. Rohamosan tisztuló homály váltotta fel az éjszakai sötétséget. Piton határozott léptekkel haladt a szoba leghátsó sarka felé, nem nézett se jobbra, se balra. Remus a sarokban kuporgott és éberen aludt. A bájitalmester csak nézte néhány hosszú percig némán, kifejezéstelen tekintettel, majd lehajolt és igyekezett az egyik erőtlen, enyhén reszkető kart átdobni a vállán. Állásba segítette a kábult varázslót, majd elindult vele kifelé, hogy a lépcsőn lebotorkálva a fürdőszobába jussanak. A karjaiban is elbírta volna, de nem akarta megalázni ezzel, egy hoppanálást pedig egészen biztosan nem bírt volna ki. A fürdőszobában leültette a székre, aminek eredeti funkciója az volt, hogy a ruháikat rápakolják, majd teleengedte a kádat forró, illatos vízzel.  
\- Ha kellek, csak szólj – mondta csendesen. Megvárta, amíg Lupin bólint, azzal távozott.  
Lupin egy fél óra múlva csoszogott ki a fürdőszobából még mindig enyhén remegő lábakon, gőzfelhők kíséretében, tetőtől talpig puha, fehér törölközőbe bugyolálva. Lerogyott az egyik székre az étkezőasztal mellett.  
\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Piton és felállt.  
\- Jobban – suttogta rekedten Lupin, és küzdött, hogy fejét ne ejtse az asztallapra. A bájitalmester egy kelyhet tett elé.  
\- Idd ezt meg, erősítő bájital.  
\- Köszönöm. – Lupin beleszagolt a kehelybe: nem volt túl bizalom- és étvágygerjesztő a szagorkán, ami megcsapta. Elfintorította az orrát. – Nincs egy kis csokid inkább? – Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést.  
\- Csak idd meg. Egyszerre, úgy talán nem annyira szörnyű. – Lupin engedelmesen lehajtotta a kotyvalékot. Azt hitte, menten vissza is öklendezi az egészet.  
\- Ez borzalmas…  
\- Tudom. – Piton elővette a pálcáját. – Megengeded? – Lupin nagyvonalúan intett, mire eltűnt róla a nedves törölköző, helyette tiszta, meleg utcai ruhájává változott.  
\- Így azért kényelmesebb.  
Kopogtak. Először egymásra néztek, aztán a hátsó ajtóra, és ismét egymásra. Újabb, türelmetlenebb kopogás. Piton felhúzta tekintélyes méretű, horgas orrát, és az ajtóhoz vágtatott egyedien örvénylő talárral, hogy felrántsa, és gorombán elküldje a pokolba a hajnali zargatót.  
\- Ó, megint maga az? – tette fel a költői kérdést, amint megpillantotta a kint ácsorgó Mrs. Gilemore-t.  
\- Én… Én… Ó, bocsánat. Jó reggelt, Mr. Piton. Remust keresem. Ilyenkor már itt szokott várni az ajtó előtt a kis drága…  
\- Jó reggelt, Mrs. Gilemore – biccentett a volt sötét varázsló. – Remus ma nem tud önnel tartani. Kissé… hm… – hátra pillantott a válla fölött az asztalnál gubbasztó Lupinra. – gyengélkedik.  
\- Ó! – Az asszony aggodalmasan a kezét tördelte. Piton türelmetlenül sóhajtott. Udvarias kifejezést erőltetett az arcára.  
\- Biztosan örülne, ha meginna vele egy csésze teát. Kerüljön beljebb.  
\- Nem, nem, Mr. Piton – ellenkezett fejrázva az asszony. Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nem akarok alkalmatlankodni.  
\- Biztosíthatom… – A néni nem törődött vele.  
\- Jó reggelt, Remus! – kiáltott el a férfi mellett integetve. A varázsló egyáltalán nem volt hozzászokva, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyják szerény, magas, vékony, sötét, ijesztő személyét. Megemelte a fejét, szemöldökei szinte a haja vonaláig kúsztak, ajkait pedig lebiggyesztette.  
Lupin hátra nézett és bágyadtan elmosolyodott, ahogy megpillantotta az idős hölgyet.  
\- Nem vagy valami jó színben, drágám. Ne aggódj, ma elboldogulok egymagam is. Hallgass Mr. Pitonra, és pihenj!  
\- Úgy lesz! – ígérte kedélyesen Lupin. A néni elköszönt, és távozott. A bájitalmester nézett utána egy percig, majd megkönnyebbülten becsukta az ajtót. Vetett egy pillantást az asztalra borult Lupinra, ahogy elhaladt mellette a konyhába menet, hogy teát főzzön. Kisvártatva vissza is tért két csészével.  
\- A tiéd gyógytea – közölte, nehogy Lupinnak kétségei legyenek, és leült. – Megiszod, és kotródsz felfelé aludni – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Látta, hogy a férfi hevesen tiltakozni akar, így egy szigorú pillantással belé fojtotta a szót.  
\- Megiszom, és kotródok felfelé aludni – ismételte engedelmesen, fáradtan Lupin. Piton bólintott.  
Lupin a teába kortyolt. Ugyanazt a különleges aromát érezte, mint az előző alkalommal. Felmelegítette és kellemes bizsergés áradt szét a tagjaiban. Jól esett neki. Gyötrődő tekintettel nézett fel a mogorva Pitonra.  
\- Tényleg nincs egy kis csokid? – Piton türelmetlenül horkantott.  
\- Kerítek neked csokoládét is, csak hagyj már békén ezzel.  
Csönd és sötét lepte el a házat, amikor Lupin felébredt. Az álmot dörgölve a szeméből nesztelenül lebotorkált a lépcsőn. A nappaliban is sötét volt, bár azt némileg elűzte a kandallóban pattogó tüzecske. (Ez amolyan mágikus tűz volt, tekintettel az évszakra, alkalmas hoppanálásra, fényt adott, de meleget nem.) Heves lángolása már elmúlt, így jóformán csak pislákolt. A kandalló közelében ott állt az egyik kopott fotel, abban ült Piton úgy, hogy a tűz megvilágítsa a könyvet, amit olvasott. Piton aludt, a könyv pedig a mellkasán pihent, együtt mozdulva vele fel és le, lélegzete néma, egyenletes, lassú ritmusára. Lupin odalépett hozzá, és finoman, hogy ne ébressze fel, elvette a könyvet – nem mulasztotta el megjelölni az oldalt, ahol a bájitalmester tartott – és letette az olvasmányt az asztalra. Felnyalábolta a kanapéról a rajta heverő barna-zöld kockás pokrócot, és gyengéden betakarta vele.  
\- Remus? – dünnyögte Piton, de sűrű pilláit nem nyitotta fel.  
\- Én vagyok – suttogta vissza a másik. Fürkészte még néhány hosszú percig a sápadt arcot, amit beesetté és megkínzottá tettek a pattogó lángocskák vörös-sárga fényei. Arra gondolt, hogy valóban éppen eleget szenvedett már az életében Perselus is. Jócskán kijutott nekik. Visszafojtotta a lélegzetét és felemelte a kezét, hogy kisimítsa a ráncokat a varázsló homlokán, de meggondolta magát és visszaejtve maga mellé a kezét csak halkan sóhajtott.

A három jó barát lélegzetvisszafojtva simult egymáshoz, illetve az ötödik emelet hűvös falához, Harry láthatatlanná tevő köpenye alatt. Nem sokkal voltak takarodó után, és a Tekergők Térképét próbálgatva kóboroltak. Közvetlenül előttük Piton pöttyöcskéje állt mozdulatlanul egy hosszú ablak előtt, és Lupiné közelített felé határozottan. Ez a beszélgetés rendkívül érdekesnek ígérkezett, így fedezékbe vonultak egy sarok mögött, hogy háborítatlanul leskelődjenek és hallgatózzanak.  
\- Perselus! Már mindenhol kerestelek – kiáltotta kissé ingerülten Lupin és a bájitaltan tanár elé perdült. – Mi bajod van, felelj. Látom, hogyan pislogsz napok óta felém reggelinél, ne is próbáld tagadni! – Piton nem válaszolt. Igyekezett közönyös és mogorva maradni, a fejét is elfordította, mintha valami rendkívül érdekeset talált volna a sima, kőből készült ablakkereten, hogy ne kelljen a vádló, meleg, csokoládét idéző szemekbe néznie. Lupin megragadta Piton állát, és maga felé fordította a magasabb férfi fejét.  
\- Nézz rám, ha hozzád beszélek! – sziszegte dühösen. – Nyögd ki végre, mi a fene bajod van! Ha nem, teszek róla, hogy a legbelsőbb, legsötétebb titkod is önként és dalolva tárd elém! …Már ha lenne neked olyanod – tette hozzá bizonytalanul, végigjáratva a tekintetét a másik varázslón.  
Harry, Ron és Hermione jelentőségteljesen egymásra pillantottak. Szerintük Pitonnak mása sem volt, csak sötét titka. Elképzelhetetlennek tűnt, hogy Lupin másként vélekedjen.  
\- Tudatában vagy annak, hogy miket beszélsz? Jól értem, hogy Veritaserummal fenyegetsz? – vonta fel hitetlenkedve sötét szemöldökét a férfi.  
\- Olybá tűnik. – Piton felhorkant. Lupin azonban tántoríthatatlan volt. – Beszélj!  
\- Mrs. Gilemore – mondta tömören, vonakodva a professzor. Lupin elsápadt.  
\- Csak nincs valami baja? Ugye, nem halt meg? – Piton türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét.  
\- A francért hozod rám a szívbajt, Perselus! Mintha nem lenne így is elég stresszes a hetem…  
\- Holnapután, igaz? – kérdezett vissza majdnem ellágyult hangon Piton. Harryék fintorogtak.  
\- Igen… – suttogta kelletlenül Lupin. – Ne tereld el a témát! – csattant fel egy perces néma elgondolkodás után a varázsló. – Felelj, mi van az öreglánnyal!  
\- Ő… tudja, hogy tanár vagyok. Ennél fogva tudja, hogy van szünet az ünnepekkor, és… Elvárja tőlem, hogy találkozzon veled is. – Csend.  
\- Te most meghívtál magadhoz karácsonyra? – Piton nem felelt, csupán kifejezéstelen arccal meredt Lupinra.  
\- Jól van, jól van, nem nehezítem meg a dolgodat. – Felnyúlt, és megveregette Piton vállát. – Látja, hogy sértetlen vagyok, te is szokásosan mogorva, hoz át a száraz mazsolás kalácsából, egy óra múlva nyomom se marad. A gramofonomat sem viszem, így nem kell ricsajra ébredned. Megfelel így? – Piton bólintott. – Helyes. Mikor akarunk indulni?  
\- A szünet első napján lesétálunk Roxmortsba, onnan hoppanálunk. Azt kell látnia a… a néninek, hogy _normálisan_ érkezünk.  
\- Értem – felelte elgondolkodva Lupin. – Remélem, nem lesz túl nagy hó.

Piton villámló szemekkel, mérgesen pillantott a tanterem nyíló ajtajára. Este fél nyolc volt, éppen a büntetőmunkára ítélt nebulók tevékenységét felügyelte. Gúnyos, kárörvendő mosollyal javította a dolgozatokat a tanári asztalnál, amíg a szabályszegők varangyszívet daraboltak – egészen kiválóan érezte magát. Sosem merte senki zavarni eme élvezetes tevékenysége közben, ez alkalommal azonban megtörtént. Lupin dugta be a fejét az ajtón. Konstatálta, hogy Piton az asztal mögött ül, és nem törődve a gyilkos pillantással, ami szinte felnyársalta, határozott léptekkel felé indult. Kezében egy méretes, súlyos, fekete bőrkötéses könyvet lóbált. Amíg odaért, a bájitalmester letette a pennáját és a legutálkozóbb kifejezést öltötte az arcára.  
\- _Lupin professzor_ … Minek köszönhetem a cseppet sem kellemes látogatását?  
\- _Perselus_ – mosolyodott el szélesen a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár, mikor odaért az asztalhoz. Felcsapta a könyvet, és állítva Piton görbe orra elé tette a dolgozatokra, hogy a férfinek mindenképpen rá kelljen néznie. – Szükségem van a tanácsodra. Mit gondolsz?  
Piton hitetlenkedve, meghökkenten meredt egyik oldalról a csokis süti, másikról a fahéjas kifli képére és receptjére. A diákok elől álcázta a desszertes lapokat a nehéz, bőrkötéses könyv. Piton megsemmisítően Lupinra nézett a könyv fölött.  
\- Nem tudom, melyiket csináljam meg a kettő közül – panaszkodott Lupin. Piton szája széle remegni kezdett a visszafojtott indulattól, a kisdiákok megszeppentek, mert azt hitték, büntetőmunka-ügyben tanácskoznak professzoraik. – Tudom, hogy te egyiket sem igazán szereted, de… – A gyerekek egyértelműen megrémültek, olyannyira, hogy levegőt venni is elfelejtettek és a munkát is abbahagyták. Mi lehet olyan elvetemült, hogy Pitonnak sem fűlik hozzá a foga? Az SVK tanár sejtelmesen bazsalygott: tisztában volt a gyerekek gondolataival.  
\- Engem egyáltalán nem érdekel, mit kotyvasztasz össze – vágott közbe türelmetlenül, ingerült mozdulatot téve a kezével, a volt sötét varázsló. – De a konyhám maradjon egyben az ünnepek végre – szűrte összeszorított fogai között. Lupin legyintett.  
\- Túl sokat aggódsz! Ünnepélyesen megígérem neked, hogy senkiben és semmiben nem teszek kárt – húzta ki magát. Piton felvonta szemöldökét. – Szóval melyik legyen? – A bájitalmester szólásra nyitotta az ajkait. – Igazad van. Mindkettőt megcsinálom! – intett búcsút Lupin, és amilyen hévvel érkezett, úgy távozott.  
Piton ujjai ökölbe szorultak a visszatartott indulattól, de megőrizte hidegvérét és nem kiáltott a másik után átkokat. Mogorván nézte a távolodó varázsló hátát. A szeme sem rebbent, amikor a súlyos ajtó becsapódott Lupin mögött. A gyerekek felé fordult, akik jól láthatóan remegni kezdtek. Egyiknek-másiknak a félelem könnyei is a szemébe gyűltek.  
\- Mára végeztek – préselte ki összeszorított fogai között a tanár. A kisdiákok tizenöt másodpercen belül elpakolták a felszerelést és a holmijukat összeszedve kifelé tartottak a teremből. Piton fortyogott. Csapkodva összepakolta a könyveit és a dolgozatokat, majd felhúzott orral, dühösen örvénylő talárral kivonult.

A Roxfortot mély, puha hódunna ölelte körül a téli szünet első reggelén. Piton dúl-fúlt egész reggeli alatt arra gondolva, mennyit kell majd kutyagolnia, illetve kutyagolniuk – hogy stílszerű szóval éljen – ebben az átokverte hóban, ami szinte térdig ért, garantálva a teljes mértékű elázást; nem is beszélve arról, hogy zavaróan fehér volt és vakító. De legalább nem esett. Ezzel szemben Lupin jókedvű volt – ez külön bosszantotta; derűsen gondolt a sétájukra és sajnálta, hogy nem havazik.  
A reggeli végeztével, miután az összes hazalátogató diák elkotródott a vonathoz, Piton begyűjtötte Lupint és a holmijukat, majd felszólította, hogy éppen ideje indulniuk.  
\- Mi miért nem az expresszel megyünk? – kérdezte Lupin mintegy mellékesen, mikor átlépték a kastély képzeletbeli küszöbét.  
\- Te sem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy a vinnyogó kölykökkel megtöltött vonaton önszántamból táncoltatom azokat a vakarcsokat az idegeimen. Éppen elég vagy nekem te egymagadban is.  
\- Hm… Igaz… – felelte elgondolkodva a varázsló, az utolsó mondatot meg sem hallva. Felpillantott a szürke-fehér égboltra, amiről nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy elsápadt a télen, vagy felhők mögé rejtőzött. Összébb húzta magán vastag, kapucsínó színű utazótalárját.  
\- Szedd a lábad! – förmedt társára a roxforti birtok határát jelző hatalmas, díszes kovácsoltvas kapuhoz közeledve a bájitalmester. Szinte azonnal belátta, hogy ekkora hóban lehetetlent kér.  
\- Esedezem, Remus, ne állj meg minden bokornál gyönyörködni a tájban! – módosította felháborodását hátra pillantva. Megállt, hogy bevárja társát. – Így sosem érünk haza. – Lupin utána szaladt.  
\- Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy nyolcéves kislány – dorgálta Piton a férfit, mikor az beérte. – Vagy mint aki még életében nem látott havat. – Lupin megvonta a vállát. Több szó nem esett köztük, amíg el nem érték Roxmortsot. Ott kerestek egy félreeső, nem forgalmas, csinos zugot.  
\- Mindened megvan? – tette fel az utolsó ellenőrző kérdést Piton. Lupin bólintott.  
\- Akkor fogd meg a kezem, együtt hoppanálunk, mert nem ismered a környéket. Nem szeretnélek kiskanállal összeszedni a környező utcákból. Aztán csomagolhatlak egy dobozba, és csinos kis masnival átkötve odatolhatom Mrs. Gilemore orra alá azzal a szembetűnő magyarázattal, hogy bocsássa meg, de Remus kissé szétszórt. – Lupin felnevetett.  
\- Micsoda páratlan humor! És mennyivel ízlésesebb lenne, ha nem az időelőtti halálomon tréfálkoznál! – Piton ajkai elégedett, gonosz kis mosolyra húzódtak. Lupin a férfi mellé lépett. Egyik kezével megmarkolta a ládáját, a másikkal a varázsló felé nyúlt. Piton megragadta a kezét és összefűzte az ujjaikat. A következő pillanatban erős rántást éreztek mindketten, és zuhanni kezdtek a sötét semmibe. A nihil könyörtelenül a keblére ölelte őket, kiszorítva a levegőt a mellkasukból, de mielőtt szúróan kellemetlenné vált volna a levegőhiány, az érzés megszűnt, a szorító bilincs elpattant, ők pedig egy havas, mocskos kis sikátorban találták magukat. Lupin borzadva megrázta magát: utált hoppanálni.  
\- Hol vagyunk? – nézett körbe a barátságtalan helyen.  
\- Két saroknyira az otthonomtól – felelte Piton. Gyorsan ellenőrizte, hogy sértetlenek-e és a ládáik is egyben vannak-e. Egy lélek sem volt a környéken, még az ablakokból sem leskelődtek. Az errefelé lakókat más dolgok kötnek le. Elindultak.  
A lépcsőn együttes erővel rángatták fel ládáikat. Nem lebegtethették őket és ez lényegesen megnehezítette a dolgaikat. Amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, egyszerre sóhajtottak fel megkönnyebbülten. A szobáikba varázsolták a ládáikat, amik kicsomagolták magukat, Piton pedig hozzálátott, hogy teát főzzön. Lupin a kandallóhoz lépett, pálcája egy intésével vígan táncoló lángokat varázsolt bele. Néhány percig gyönyörködött a vörös-arany játékban, amíg átmelegedett, majd csatlakozott a bájitalmesterhez a konyhában.  
\- Az égvilágon semmi sincs itthon – állapította meg, miután az utolsó szekrény ajtaját is kinyitotta majd becsukta. Piton epés válaszra készült, de Lupin nem hagyott rá időt neki.  
\- Elugrok a boltba – jelentette ki, aztán a faliórára pillantott. – Fél három múlt öt perccel, nyitva van, ugye?  
\- Nyitva – morogta vissza Piton, miközben elővett két csészét. A kanna sípolt, jelezve, hogy felforrt a víz. Piton rutinszerűen elkészítette a teát: a sajátjába egy csapott kanál cukor tett, Lupinéba három púpozottat. Már nem fintorgott rajta, kifejezéstelen arccal letette a csészét az asztalnál ülő férfi elé, majd helyet foglalt vele szemben.  
\- Ha elmész…  
\- Tudom, tudom: sapka, sál.  
\- Nem erre gondoltam – legyintett türelmetlenül, mogorván Piton. – Jóllehet nem árt, ha rendesen felöltözöl; elvégre tél van, ami hideggel jár. Csupán arra szerettem volna felhívni a becses figyelmed, hogy vegyél csokoládét is. Elegem van abból, hogy állandóan azt keresel rajtam. Maradt a nyárról egy kevés, az a szobádban van, mindazonáltal, ismerve az igényeidet kétlem, hogy elégedett lennél a mennyiségével.  
Lupin letette a csészéjét.  
\- Perselus, te most kedveskedsz nekem! – kiáltott fel huncutul, tettetett meglepetéssel. Piton grimaszolt.  
\- A legtávolabb áll tőlem az ilyesmi. Csupán nyugalmat szeretnék e felől – felelte szárazon, és kortyolt a teájából. Lupin nem válaszolt, csupán mosolyogva ivott ő is.  
\- Lenne kedved eljönni velem?  
\- Nem tudnád megoldani egymagad? – Lupin elgondolkodott.  
\- Végül is, de – felelte merengve, majd letette kiürült csészéjét és az előszobába indult, hogy magára kanyarítsa vastag utazótalárját, amit csupán bő félórája vetett le. Összepattintotta a borostyánlevelet mintázó kapcsot, amikor észrevette, hogy Piton mellette áll.  
\- Mégis veled tartanék inkább, ha nincs ellene kifogásod – mondta. A választ meg sem várva nyúlt saját talárjáért. Átgondolta a dolgot, és arra jutott, hogy jobb, ha Lupin mellett van, mielőtt a blöki újabb ostobaságokat hord össze mugli vénasszonyok szórakoztatására – noha nincs kizárva az sem és elképzelhető, hogy tanult az előző esetből. Jobb az ilyet nem a véletlenre bízni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


	4. Chapter 4

4\. fejezet

Hosszú léptekkel szelték át a hófödte ösvényt egymás mellett haladva, ami a halványan kivilágított közértig vezetett. Még világos volt ugyan, de a nap már megkezdte esti útját a horizont mögé. Ködtől fátyolos, hideg levegő csapott az arcukba, és egy-kettőre pirosra csípte.  
Piton meglepően elégedett volt. Lupin ésszerűen megválogatta, hogy mire van szükségük és abból mennyire. Éppen egy konzervdobozt tartott az egyik kezében, a másik kezének mutató- és hüvelykujjával az állát vakarta, miközben elgondolkodva olvasta a doboz oldalán feltüntetett szöveget. Piton mellette állt hűségesen, némán, kosaruk fülét szorongatva mindkét kezében. Majdnem büszkén nézett végig a varázslón: pontosan úgy festett, mint egy átlagos mugli. Egy átlagos, társával törődő, kissé nyúzott, de vidám mugli. Tekintete a kosarukra vándorolt. A tartalma feléről nem tudta, hogy mire való, és nem is akarta megtudni.  
\- Jó – hallotta ekkor Lupin nyugtázását, és egy elegánsan hanyag mozdulattal a többi holmi tetejére ejtette a konzervet. – Minden megvan, mehetünk – nézett fel a sötét, fölé magasodó alakra. A bájitalmester biccentett, és a kasszához lépett. Letette a kosarat a pultra, hogy a pénztáros néni – aki ránézésre Mrs. Gilemore korosztálya lehetett – nyájas mosollyal beüsse az árut.  
\- Remus! Drágám, tényleg te vagy az? – érkezett a vidám kiáltás az egyik sor végéről. Kisvártatva Mrs. Gilemore döcögött elő a szóban forgó sorból.  
\- Mr. Piton – bólintott a bájitalmester irányába; Piton viszonozta a gesztust, majd otthagyva a sugárzó arcú, pirospozsgás nőszemélyt Lupin hozzáértésére bízva, valamint a kosarat a pulton, visszalépett a csokoládés polchoz. Vajon vegyen ennek a szerencsétlennek még egy táblát? Tépelődve a kosaruk felé pillantott. Vagy elég az az öt? Nincs köztük két egyforma, mifélét válasszon hát? Amíg Piton az élet ilyen nagy dolgairól merengett, Mrs. Gilemore váltott néhány szót Lupinnal. Igen jelentős néhány szót.  
\- Örülök, hogy el tudtak szabadulni a szünetre – mondta udvariasan a néni.  
\- Ugyan, Agnes, ez egy bentlakásos iskola, nem börtön! – tiltakozott kedélyesen Lupin.  
\- De azért, csak jobb itthon lenni, nem igaz? – Lupin lesütötte a szemét. – Azt szokták mondani, hogy mindenütt jó, de a legjobb otthon.  
\- Igazán?  
\- Úgy van. Meghittebb, én így mondanám.  
\- Nos, Agnes, lenne kedve megosztani a teáját néhány meghitt perccel, Perselussal és jómagammal? – Csak legyenek gyorsan túl a formaságokon. Ahogy megbeszélték.  
\- Nagyon szívesen, drágám, de nem tehetem. Mára már elígérkeztem Gladysnek, a hímző körből és Mathildának. És rengeteg elintéznivalón akad még az ünnep előtt. De amennyiben ragaszkodnak hozzá, karácsony másnapján meglátogathatom szerény hajlékukat, ebéd előtt egy rövid órára. Ha így megfelel. A világért sem akarom háborgatni kettejüket.  
\- Alig győzzük majd kivárni.  
\- Milyen rendes ez a fiú! – kiáltott fel meghatottan az idős hölgy és a pénztáros néni felé fordult. – Nem így gondolod te is, Mathilda?  
\- Szent igaz, szent igaz! – értett egyet gyorsan a másik asszonyság. Lupin Mrs. Gilemore kezére pillantott.  
\- Csak a cukor és a sütőpor lesz önnek, Agnes? – A néni bólintott. – Ez esetben, kérem, kerüljön elénk. Láthatja, hogy mi nem voltunk olyan felkészültek és előrelátóak, mint ön. – Az idős hölgy kuncogott a tapintatos önbecsmérlő megfogalmazáson.  
\- Hiszen felesleges bevásárolniuk hosszú időre, az év nagy részét úgyis az iskolában töltik. Mindenesetre, köszönöm, drágám, igazán nagylelkű.  
\- Szóra sem érdemes. Addig megnézem, mit piszmog eddig Perselus. – Az utóbbi mondatot sietve kiáltotta oda, fél lábal már úton volt Piton felé. Szorosan elé lépett és kétségbeesetten fürkészte a magas alak többnyire kifejezéstelen, talán – hangsúlyozzuk, _talán_ – némiképp töprengő arcát.  
\- Hallottad? – kérdezte halkan, elfordított tekintettel.  
\- Arra gondolsz, hogy jövő hét vasárnap ebéd után még egy nem kívánatos és nem szívesen látott vendégnek nevezett kolonchoz lesz szerencsém? – kérdezett vissza Piton még mindig a csokoládékat mustrálva, közönyösen. Lupin megragadta Piton grabancát, és olyan közel húzta magához a férfit, amennyire az fizikailag csak lehetséges volt; orruk szinte összeért. Óvintézkedés, hogy szavait csupán a varázsló hallhassa.  
\- Akkor éjjel telihold lesz! – nyögte elkeseredetten.  
\- Tudom – felelte halkan, határozottan Piton, sötét tekintetét a hatalmas, barna szemekbe fúrva – _határozottan olyan a színük, mint a csokoládéé_ -, miközben egyik kezét Lupinéra tette. Feltehetőleg azért, hogy lefejtse az ujjait a ruházatáról. Feltehetőleg. - Meg fogjuk oldani diszkréten a szőrös kis problémádat…  
\- Mr. Piton! – Remus egy hosszú percig egyszerre kétségbeesetten és bizakodóan nézett a feketén csillogó szemekbe, Mrs. Gilemore kiáltására azonban gyorsan eleresztette a férfi sötét talárját és tett hátra egy lépést. Zavartan lesütötte a szemét és azon morfondírozott, mennyit hallhatott az idős asszony a beszélgetésből és azt hogyan értelmezhette.  
\- Ejnye, fiúk! – dorgálta őket játékosan ingatott kinyújtott mutatóujjal. – Öreg vagyok, nem hülye. Tudom, hogy mit jelenthet, ha manapság együtt él két férfi. És ezzel kapcsolatban fogadjon el tőlem egy jó tanácsot, Mr. Piton. – Piton gúnyos kis mosolyra görbítette vékony ajkai sarkát, kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét és olyan „namondjacsaknekíméljen” értékűen előre és kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Ne legyen ennyire goromba a kedvesével. Előbb-utóbb megelégeli.  
\- Ez… – _bár úgy lenne_ – felettébb bölcs és megfontolandó tanácsnak hangzik. Igyekszem majd észben tartani. – _Várjunk csak. Kedvese? Remus Lupin?! Az a Remus Lupin, akit Dumbledore sózott rá a nyáron, anyáskodó, édesszájú, kibírhatatlan zenét hallgat, és a tetejébe még időnként kiállhatatlan, szőrös és vonít, nem mellesleg vérfarkas?_ Bizonyára ez csak valami ostoba tréfa. Mrs. Gilemore elszántan összevont szemöldökkel, komolyan bólintott. A hóna alá szorította a zacskó cukrot, és diadalmasan kivonult a boltból. _Nem tűnik tréfának_. Piton találomra megragadott egy tábla csokit, a pénztárhoz vitte és fizetett egy „Igen, ennyi lesz, köszönöm.” után.  
Mindketten halkan sóhajtottak, amikor kiléptek a sötétbe burkolózott délutánba. Amerre ők indultak, nem voltak utcai lámpák, amik enyhítették volna a derengést, a sötétet így csak a világítóan fehér hó oldotta homállyá. Sűrű, apró pelyhekben hullani kezdett a hó. Lupin megállt, és felemelte a fejét, hogy felnézzen az égre. Tényleg olyan, mintha egy dunna szakadt volna ki. Figyelte, hogy lehelete pici, félig áttetsző felhővé változik az orra előtt, mielőtt egybeolvad a léggel. Néhány összekapaszkodott hópehely hosszú, barna szempillájára ült. Pitonra pillantott. A férfi vagy háromméternyi távolságban állt, rá várva. A puha hópelyhek törékeny, fehér koronával díszítették sötét, félhosszú, az odafelé vezető úti, metsző szél által összegubancolt haját. Nem mozdult, megvárta, hogy Lupin leküzdje a köztük ásító távolságot. Ismét elindultak egymás oldalán, a friss hó nyikorogva ropogott súlyos csizmáik alatt.  
\- Miért mondtad neki, hogy együtt élünk? – kérdezte csendesen Lupin.  
\- Nem mondtam, csupán ráhagytam. – Fáradt, halk sóhaj. – Máskülönben pedig azért, mert így igaz; ha eddig nem tűnt volna fel, együtt élünk, Remus. Még ha nem is abban a romantikus értelemben, mint ahogy Mrs. Gilemore képzeli. – Úgy tűnt, Lupint kielégítette a válasz, mert nem kérdezett vissza és nem feszegette tovább a témát.  
\- Sajnálom – szólalt meg ismét, néhány, csöndben megtett lépés után Lupin.  
\- Mit?  
\- Nem tudom betartani az ígéretem. – Piton hallgatott. – Azt ígértem, hogy egy óra múlva hírem se marad – tette hozzá magyarázólag Lupin.  
\- Egy percig sem gondoltam komolyan, hogy ez így is lesz. Ne emészd magad ilyen badarság miatt. Eleve képtelen gondolat és kijelentés volt.  
Hazaérve Piton bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót, és levéve a talárját Lupiné mellé akasztotta a fogasra. Mire beért a nappaliba, ami a könyvtára is volt egyben, Lupin jóvoltából már vidám tűz lobogott a kandallóban, hogy felmelegítse őket. A vérfarkas a kandalló elé guggolt és fázósan összedörzsölte a kezeit.  
\- Meglehetősen csípős az idő – jegyezte meg. – Igazán hihetetlen, hogy még nincs öt óra sem – tette hozzá. Az egyik térdére tenyerelt és felegyenesedett.  
Az asztalon két csésze pihent, már kihűlt porcelánfallal, régen megszabadulva tartalmuktól is. Piton a fejezet végére érve összecsukta a könyvet. Az ölébe fektette, és elgondolkodva sóhajtott. Felnézett az éjszaka sötétje mögött lapuló mennyezetre. A kandallóban lobogó tűz – ami eddig olvasmányát világította meg – furcsa, absztrakt, narancsszín mintákat festett rá, kiemelve a vakolat repedéseit. Ismét sóhajtott. Csupán a lángok pattogása kísérte a hangját. Elfordította a tekintetét a mennyezetről, és a tűzre irányította. Elenyésző másodpercekig bámult csak a lángok közé, szinte azonnal a kandallóval szemközt elnyúló, kopott kanapéra nézett. A szürke szövetes bútordarabon Remus Lupin feküdt, hanyagul takarózva a barna-zöld kockás pokróccal. A hátán nyúlt el, az egyik karfát használva párnának a tarkója alatt. Egyik keze a földre lógott, mellette egy csukott könyv hevert; a másik a hasán pihent, és egy tábla csokit szorongatott, amiből pont egy harapásnyi hiányzott. Egyenletesen, csendesen szuszogva aludt. Piton nesztelenül felállt, letette a fotelébe olvasmányát, és a kanapéhoz lépett. Nézte a táncoló tűz fényével megvilágított, békés arcot. Észre sem vette, hogy fél térdre ereszkedett mellé. Felemelte az egyik kezét, és ujjai hegyét végigfutatta a fahéjbarna, ősszel kevert, egyenes tincseken. Egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, figyelve a hosszú, barna szempillákat; érezte teste finom, vonzó illatát a csokoládéén túl is. Olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy ajkaikat csupán néhány, rövid milliméter választotta el. Átfutott az agyán, hogy vajon alkalmas-e az idő, hogy elkövesse élete legnagyobb hibáját. Aztán hamar belátta, hogy azt már rég elkövette akkor, amikor halálfaló lett. Hiába bánta meg, a csorba kiküszöbölhetetlen. Megadóan sóhajtott, és hátrébb húzódott, hogy ismét a férfi vonásait csodálja. Megcirógatta a puha arcot.  
\- Remus – suttogta. Lupin a másik oldalra fordította a fejét és hümmögött. – Remus, ha aludni akarsz, menj fel a szobádba. Kényelmesebb. Itt a kanapén csak elfekszed a nyakad. – Mocorgás.  
\- Nem alszom, Perselus – tiltakozott dünnyögve, még mindig csukott szemmel Lupin. Csönd. Piton a másik férfi arcát fürkészte kitartóan még mindig, Lupin pedig rendületlenül tettette, hogy nem alszik.  
\- Remus. – Lupin kinyitotta a szemét, és ledobta magáról a takarót, mozdulatával kis híján orrba vágva a fölé hajoló bájitalmestert.  
\- Jól van, jól van, megyek már, megyek, ha ennyire zavarlak!  
\- Nem zavarsz, Remus! De használd már azt az ostoba, konok fejed néha gondolkodásra is! Holnap nem én leszek az, aki fájlalja majd minden porcikáját, ellenben én leszek az, akinek egész álló nap hallgatnia kell majd a nyafogásod – Lupin durcásan felfújta az arcát, de nem válaszolt. Kitartóan viszonozta Piton fekete, szúrós tekintetét, végül mégis ő volt az, aki elfordította a fejét.  
\- Lefekszem aludni – jelentette ki, indulatosan a kanapéhoz vágva a pokróc csücskét, amit addig szorongatott, majd vissza sem nézve felrobogott a lépcsőn. Piton sóhajtott.  
Amikor Lupin másnap reggel felébredt, sápadt, éles fény töltötte ki a szobát, olyan tipikusan téli késő délelőtti hangulattal. Fáradtan sóhajtott, és lassan az ágy szélére ült. Hosszú percekig üresen bámulta a híg semmit, majd ismét sóhajtott. Egyértelműen rossz kedve volt, ami nem igazán jellemző Remus Lupinra. Ráérősen felöltözött, majd leballagott a nyikorgó-nyekergő lépcsősoron. Piton az asztal mellett ült, jöttére felpillantott a pergamenek és könyvek rengetegéből.  
\- Már attól tartottam, hogy átalszod az egész napot.  
\- Sajnálom – dörmögte Lupin az asztal mellé sétálva. A bájitalmester letette a pennát.  
\- Éhes vagy? Az ebéd már készen van. – Ebéd? Lupin bizonytalanul bólintott. Piton igyekezett nem tudomásul venni a másik furcsa, kedvetlen, vidámtalan viselkedését, és annak betudni, hogy fáradt – bár azt, hogy mégis mitől vagy miért, nem tudta volna megválaszolni. Lupin leült, Piton felszolgálta az ebédet. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a vérfarkas csak ímmel-ámmal csipegetett az ételből, azontúl gyakran a cirádás faliórára pillantott. Végül megelégelte ezt, és kanalát ingerülten az asztalra csapta. Lupin összerezzent.  
\- Vársz valakit netán? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. A férfi megrázta a fejét. Folytatódott a kérdés előtti jelenet – még egész három percig, amikor is Pitonnál betelt a pohár.  
\- Akkor esetleg készülsz valahová? – tudakolta élesen. – Meglehetősen zavar, hogy másfél percenként az órát bámulod ahelyett, hogy rendesen ennél. Ennyire rossz nem lehet.  
\- Csak várom a percet, amikor kidobsz.  
\- Amikor kidoblak – ismételte Piton, gondolatban két ujjal megmasszírozva lüktető halántékát, ami Lupin mondata után sajogni kezdett. Szóval a tegnap délutáni nóta. Igazán sejthette volna. Elszámolt magában harmincig. Vörös-arany csillámpor. Lemondóan sóhajtott. – Nem terveztem, hogy kiteszem a szűröd, Remus.  
\- Nem? – kapta fel a fejét Lupin.  
\- Nem. – Piton jelzésértékűen felvette a kanalát. – Úgyhogy nyugodj meg, verd ki a hülyeségeket a fejedből – elismerem, ez meglehetősen nehéz feladat számodra -, és egyél végre.  
Másnap reggel, mikor Piton felébredt, fahéjillatot érzett. Az eszencia könnyedén, játékosan belengte az egész házat, ami rosszkedvűvé tette. Süti sütögetés az _ő_ házában! Hova jut ez a gyarló világ? Különben is, arról volt szó, hogy majd csak karácsonyra kotyvaszt; főpróbáról szó sem volt. Egyetlen másodpercig habozott, hogy betrappoljon-e a konyhába, ami minden kétséget kizáróan a sütik és az illat forrása volt, Lupin mesterkedése nyomán, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy ő akarja ezt. Egy teát viszont akart, így határozottan belépett. A kicsi helyiség közepén Lupin állt, és csak Merlin tudja, mit csinált éppen. Piton horkantva felhúzta az orrát, hogy tudassa jelenlétét.  
\- Á, jó reggelt, Perselus! – köszöntötte vidáman Lupin.  
\- Mikor keltél? – kérdezte barátságtalanul a bájitalmester, végighordozva tekintetét a konyhán. Liszt, cukor, margarin, rézmérleg, üst, kutyafüle hevert szerinte szanaszét, Lupin szerint logikus rendben. Szinte hajnal volt még. Már ahhoz képest, hogy angolok.  
\- Korán – felelte sejtelmes mosollyal, diplomatikusan Lupin. – Ülj le az asztalhoz, mindjárt kész a reggeli. – Piton kivonult. Mogorván összébb rántotta magán fekete selyem köntösét, ezen a reggelen nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy teljes pompájában jelenjen meg az asztalnál. Lupin letette elé a teát és a tojással meg szalonnával megrakott tányért. Piton felpillantott.  
\- Te nem eszel?  
\- Nem érek rá – kiáltott vissza a konyhaajtóból Lupin. Piton morgott. – Még be kell fejeznem a fahéjas kifliket, aztán fel kell díszíteni a házat. Feltételezem, nem áll szándékodban segíteni benne. – Piton a homlokát ráncolta.  
\- Feldíszíteni a házat? Minek? – kérdezte két falat között.  
\- Mrs. Gilemore-nak azt kell gondolnia, hogy átlagos muglik vagyunk, akik várják a karácsonyt, azért. A te vesszőparipád a mugliviselkedés.  
\- Az én _vesszőparipám_ , ahogy voltál szíves fogalmazni, a varázslóság titkolása, nem a mugliskodás.  
\- Ugyanaz – legyintett Lupin, majd eltűnt a félig nyitott konyhaajtó mögött. Nem csukta be, hogy zavartalanul társaloghassanak tovább. – Én nem látok különbséget. – Piton horkantott.  
\- Valami istenadta tehetséged van ahhoz, hogy felbosszants már korán reggel. Csak tudnám, miért hívtalak egyáltalán! Mondhattam volna, hogy nem tudtál jönni: családi vagy munkahelyi kötelesség.  
\- Mondhattad volna – tűnt elő ismét Lupin, aprót bólintott, miközben a konyha ajtajának félfájához támaszkodott. – Sőt, még most is elmehetek. – Piton élesen Lupinra pillantott.  
\- Maradsz – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, összeszűkült szemekkel. – Felforgatod a konyhámat, a házamat, aztán meg csak úgy lelépnél, mi? – Valójában, ez volt a kisebbik gond. Mármint a konyha meg a ház. De Lupin nem csak Perselus konyháját meg házát forgatta fel; hanem az életét is. A jól bevált, magányos, megkeseredett életét. A teljesség kedvéért tegyük hozzá, hogy nem szándékosan. És ez annyira nem is volt olyan borzalmas tragédia, mint amilyennek gondolni szerette volna.  
\- Mellesleg, ha ezen múlik, segítek. Úgyhogy tedd le magad és egyél rendesen – utasította a varázslót, tüntetőleg letéve evőeszközét. Lupin engedelmeskedett.  
Az együtt elfogyasztott reggeli után, Lupin kényelmesen elnyúlt a székében – gyorsan körbenézett, akad-e valami alkalmatosság, amire felteheti a lábát. Mivel ilyet nem talált, Piton ölébe pedig mégsem merte, ez az élvezet ez alkalommal kimaradt az életéből -, és egy fahéjas kifli jóízű rágcsálásához látott. Piton rosszallóan pillantott rá.  
\- Henyélés helyett nem a süteményeiddel kellene foglalkoznod? – kérdezte.  
\- Sülnek azok anélkül is, hogy a sütő felett állnék, Perselus – felelte Lupin vidáman, és jóízűen leharapta a kezében tartott kifli csücskét. – Hmm, ez jobb lett, mint gondoltam! – forgatta meg az ujjai között a süteményt csámcsogva. – Biztosan nem kérsz? – Piton nemet intett.  
\- Nem szeretem az édességet. – Lupin tudta ezt. De azért egy próbát megért.  
\- Süssek pogácsát is? – kérdezett vissza gondolkodás nélkül homlokráncolva.  
\- Remus John Lupin, az anyámnak érzed magad?  
\- Inkább a feleségednek – felelte tűnődve a férfi.  
Piton erre egész egyszerűen nem tudott mit válaszolni.  
Lupint kisvártatva ismét elnyelte a konyha. Amint kisült az utolsó adag is és ízlésesen tálcákra halmozta a fahéjas kifliket, csatlakozott a nappaliban – ami egyébként a könyvár is volt – Pitonhoz. Mindketten elővették a pálcájukat és elszántan a szobára meredtek.  
\- Mielőtt nekilátunk, beszéljük meg, hogy milyen legyen – javasolta a vérfarkas. – A szokásos fagyöngyök, repkények és mályvarózsák mellett. – A bájitalmester kelletlenül elfintorodott a fagyöngy említésénél, egyetlen másodpercig gondolkodott, és némán igazat adott. Semmi szükség sem veszekedésre, sem órákig tartó díszítésre. Bólintott.  
\- Én pirosra és aranyra gondoltam – folytatta Lupin. Piton csúfolódó mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Mi másra! Legyen inkább zöld és ezüst. – Lupin előbb értetlenül pislogott, majd ingerülten morrantott.  
\- Ez nem a roxforti házakról szóló kicsinyes verseny, Perselus.  
\- Ó, nem?  
\- Nem. Már nem vagyunk iskolás gyerekek, Perselus. És különben is, a piros és az arany a karácsony színei. Ó, és ha már itt tartunk… Ugye nem azt tervezted, hogy feketét fogsz viselni, amikor itt van Agnes is? – Pitonon látszott, hogy esze ágában sem volt leváltani kedvenc csupagomb ruháját a „jeles” alkalomra. Kelletlenül elhúzta a száját, és dünnyögött valamit. Lupin intett a pálcájával, és a bájitalmester felöltője méregzöld kötött pulcsivá változott.  
\- Így sokkal muglisabb lesz. És zöld – tette hozzá jelentős pillantást vetve a férfira. – Sőt, nehogy azt találd mondani, hogy részrehajló vagyok, magam is zöldet fogok viselni. – Újabb intés, és rajta is zöld, kötött pulcsivá változott az addigi viselete. Lupin kihúzta magát. – Visszatérve a díszekre…  
\- Legyen piros és aranyszínű, ha annyira akarod. – Lupin gyanakodva méregette a volt sötét varázslót.  
\- Egészen biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte fürkészően összehúzott szemekkel.  
\- A karácsony színei. – Lupin gondolkodott.  
\- Tudod, mit? Legyen benne zöld is.  
\- Legyen. – Néhány intés és suhintás a pálcákkal, a ház pedig piros, arany és zöld üvegdíszek, fenyő girlandok, szalagok, fagyöngyök, repkények és mályvarózsák sokaságába öltözött.  
\- Készen is vagyunk – jegyezte meg Lupin elégedetten körülnézve. Piton hallgatott. A vérfarkas kérdőn a varázsló felé fordította a fejét. A bájitalmester intett a pálcájával, és a díszítés előtti öltözékük jelent meg rajtuk újra.  
\- Nem lehetne, hogy te mégiscsak a bordónál maradj? – kérdezte. – Valahogy furcsa vagy zöldben. Mindenesetre… – nem fejezte be a megkezdett mondatot.  
\- De, lehet – bólintott mosolyogva Lupin.  
\- Köszönöm.  
A téli szünetben dolgozatokat javítottak, könyvet olvastak és kétszer részt vettek a Rend-megbeszélésen – óvatosan találkozhattak csak, feltűnés nélkül.  
Karácsony első napján Lupin ki sem tette a lábát a konyhából. Nem sokáig volt egyedül, csatlakozott hozzá Piton is. A bájitalmester különösen érezte magát: az igaz, hogy a Roxfortban minden évben hagyományos karácsonyi ételeket szolgáltak fel, de nagyon-nagyon régen volt, hogy a saját házában is ilyesmi történjen. Ez olyan meghitt. Neki pedig nagyon régen nem volt már része ebben. Gesztenyét töltöttek a pulykába, közös megegyezés – a közös megegyezés eltartott pár óra hosszáig – alapján. A húspogácsák készítése nem volt annyira mulatságos, mint a gyümölcstorta hozzávalóinak összepakolása. Egészen felszabadultak a közös sütés-főzésben. Lupin titokban kicsit talán remélte, hogy mogorva házigazdája szíve is meglágyul a szeretet ünnepén egy icipicit és mégis megkóstolja a süteményeket. Szinte azonnal felhorkant és lehülyézte magát az ostoba gondolatért. A szilvapuding főzése előtt, huncutul összekacsintva koccintottak egy-egy pohár brandyvel.  
Ebéd után Lupin elmosogatott, majd szöszölt még vagy negyedóráig, aztán ismét bevette magát a konyhába. Piton nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el; könyvet olvasott. Arra lett figyelmes, hogy noha a konyhaajtó zárva volt, kellemes meleg és még kellemesebb illat áradt felőle. Éppen megvitatta magával, hogy tegyen-e valamit, és amennyiben igen, mi volna helyén való cselekedet, amikor Lupin jelent meg a szoba ajtajában. A hozzá közelebb eső szék támlájára lendítette Piton kötényét, amit rendszerint viselt a konyhában, és egy sóhajjal ledobta magát a kanapé közepére.  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem szereted, de a csokis sütit a konyhapulton hagytam. Ha, ne adj isten, esetleg meggondolnád magad. – Piton rá pillantott, majd vissza a könyvre. Lupin ismét sóhajtott. – A teát bezzeg elfelejtettem.  
\- Ne fáradj, majd én – szólalt meg a bájitalmester összecsukva a könyvét.  
\- Már készen van, csak a konyhában hagytam – felelt Lupin, és egyenesedett volna föl, hogy kimenjen.  
\- Magam is be tudok hozni két csészét, Remus.  
Este hét után volt, amikor Piton kissé bizonytalanul emlékeztette Lupint, hogy aznap karácsony első napja van. Lupin értetlenül pislogott.  
\- És most azt akarod, hogy elmenjek?  
\- Dehogy akarom azt! – felelte türelmetlenül, ingerülten a varázsló. – Arra gondoltam, sétálhatnánk egyet vacsora után.  
\- Az pompás lenne! – Piton örült, hogy eltűnhetnek az éneklő gyerekek áradata elől, Lupin pedig alig várta, hogy kimozduljon, és legálisan friss levegőt szívhasson huzamosabb ideig.  
Úgy várta az étkezés végét, mint egy kisgyerek. Miután letették az evőeszközöket, nem mozdult Piton sarkából, és olyan ragaszkodóan loholt a nyomában amíg a volt sötét varázsló összeszedte a tányérokat és elmosogatott, mint egy kiskutya. A bájitalmester nem tette szóvá. Miután végzett, az előszobába ment, hogy felöltözzön. Lupin hűségesen követte. Amikor Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, szinte kirobbant a szabadba. Lehunyta a szemét, és mélyen a tüdejébe szívta a metsző, hideg, friss, tiszta levegőt. Mozdulatlanul állt, és várta, hogy társa bezárja az ajtót. A Fonó sor utcáit, kertjeit, fáit, háztetőit és a környéket vastag, fehér hódunna takarta. Az éjszakai eget nem fedte habos felhő, így a csillagok és a hold fényesen ragyogtak le rájuk. Az ezüstös fényt mosolyogva szétszórta a fehér hó, így valószínűtlenül világos volt. Lassan, egymás mellett haladva elindultak az utca vége felé. Arra már nem voltak szétszórtan sem közlámpák, így a hó csupán a majdnem teljesen telt hold és csillagtársai fényével gazdálkodhatott. Egyiken sem bánták. Szótalanul lépegettek előre, mélyen a zsebükbe süllyesztett kezekkel, rövid pillanatig élő fehér lehelettel. Messziről karácsonyi énekek dallamát hozta a szél. Nem törődtek vele.  
\- Khm, Perselus… – Lupin akkor szólalt meg először, amikor már csak havas éjszaka ölelte körül őket, házak fényes, vigyázó ablakszemei nélkül. – Boldog karácsonyt.  
\- Boldog karácsonyt, Remus – morogta vissza alig hallhatóan Piton, vastag, fekete sálja rejtekébe bújva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


	5. Chapter 5

5\. fejezet

Karácsony második napján, reggeli után – a gondosan előkészített házban – Piton az asztalnál üldögélt, apró kortyokban teát szürcsölt, egy nyitott könyv hevert előtte némi pergamen társaságában. Ez utóbbira firkantott néha valamit oldalak olvasása után. Lupin fel-lejárkált a kis könyvtárban – nappaliban -, miközben idegesen tördelte a kezét.  
\- Állj már le, Remus, elszédülök, ha csak rád nézek – dünnyögte Piton fel sem pillantva a pergamenről. Lupin megtorpant, a bájitalmesterre meredt egy hosszú percig, majd ismét járkálni kezdett.  
\- Remus!  
\- Nem megy! Nem tudok megnyugodni! – Gyorsított.  
\- Mi ütött beléd?  
\- Telihold – felelte nyomatékosan a férfi. Piton letette a pennát és kifürkészhetetlen szemekkel nézett a varázslóra.  
\- Már mondtam neked… – lemondóan sóhajtott. – Könyörtelenül kitessékelem, ha szükséges.  
Lupin felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem kétlem, hogy tényleg képes lennél rá.  
Csöngettek.  
\- Itt van! – suttogta izgatottan Lupin. Piton ismét sóhajtott. Ezúttal hangosabban és mélyebben. Felállt az asztaltól, és ráérős léptekkel az ajtóhoz sétált, hogy beinvitálja vendégüket. A kilincsre tette a kezét, amikor hátrapillantott.  
\- Remus, az asztal! – szólt oda halkan. Lupin biccentett, megjelölte az oldalt miután intett előkapott pálcájával. A pergamenek összehajtották magukat, és a Lupin által becsukott könyvre helyezkedtek. A pergamennel borított könyvfedélre ereszkedett a penna és a tintásüveg is, ekkor az egész felemelkedett, és belebegett a bájitalmester szobájába.  
Mire Piton ajtót nyitott, és nem éppen szívélyesen üdvözölte az idős hölgyet, már mindketten a ruhájuk alá rejtették a pálcájukat. Mrs. Gilemore bedöcögött, és miután viszonozta az udvarias üdvözlést néhány üres mondat után az időjárásról, elismerően körbenézett.  
\- Ez igen! Nem is reméltem, hogy bármi szépség lehet _két agglegény_ házában.  
\- Ez az én házam, Mrs. Gilemore – közölte Piton leereszkedően.  
\- Annál inkább – felelte a néni felszegve az állát.  
\- Teát? – kínálta gyorsan Lupin, elejét véve a katasztrófának, így az asztal felé terelve az asszonyságot, hogy ott helyet foglaljanak. Piton szája széle megremegett.  
\- Kérek, drágám. – Mrs. Gilemore letette magát.  
\- Vegyen süteményt is! – utasította a bájitalmester.  
\- Azt… – kezdte a szabadkozást a néni, Piton azonban közbevágott.  
\- Remus sütötte.  
\- …ez esetben mindenképpen megkóstolom, köszönöm.  
Váltottak néhány semmitmondó mondatot, ahogy az ilyenkor szokás. Mrs. Gilemore ivott teát és evett süteményt is. Kisvártatva Lupin felállt, és közölte, hogy hoz még fahéjas kiflit, azzal eltűnt a konyhában. Rövidesen Piton is felállt, elnézést kért, és Remus után ment, azzal az ürüggyel, hogy megnézi, kell-e neki segítség. Gyorsan, nesztelenül csukta be maga mögött a konyha ajtaját.  
\- Itt az idő, hogy megidd a bájitalod, Remus. – Lupin bólintott. Piton valahonnan _elővarázsolt_ egy kelyhet, benne a farkasölőfű-főzettel. A vérfarkas egyetlen hajtásra itta ki, lenyelve az utolsó kortyot megborzongott és undorodva grimaszolt.  
\- Igazán kitalálhatnának valamit, hogy finomabb legyen.  
\- Például, tehetnének bele csokoládét, mi?  
\- Például – felelte nevetve Lupin.  
Fél óra múltán, valamint egy újabb kanna tea és tálca sütemény eltűnése után, Mrs. Gilemore úgy határozott, nem háborgatja tovább a férfiakat és nem él vissza a vendégszeretetükkel. Megköszönte a vendéglátást, hagyta, hogy az ajtóhoz kísérjék, majd elbúcsúzott. Piton megkönnyebbült sóhajjal zárta be mögötte az ajtót. Nem ebédeltek. Hagyományosan hiába kettő és négy között fogyasztják a karácsonyi ebédet, tél volt, így a hold meglehetősen korán kelt. Egyikük torkán sem ment volna le egy falat sem. Lupin komolyan bólintott, és felszaladt a lépcsőn. Bezárkózott a szobájába – amiről tudjuk, hogy valójában Piton vendégszobája volt. A volt sötét varázsló elsötétítette a házat, csupán a kandallóban lobogott a tűz. Folytatni szándékozott megkezdett munkáját a holdkeltéig, de csak ült az asztalnál, hol az üres pergamenre, hol a könyvre, hol az emeletre vezető lépcső felé tekingetve. Mondanunk sem kell, hogy csak várt. Pennája végéből jókora csepp tinta zuhant a papírra. Magához térve, szitkozódva keresett egy itatóst, hogy eltűntesse a pacát, mozdulatai közben az emelet irányába kémlelve. Pontosan tudta, mikor kelt fel a Hold, mert hallotta a leszűrődő neszeket: vinnyogást és fájdalmas hörgést. Nem tartott soká, Piton mégis megborzongott. Aztán elcsendesedett minden.  
Remus Lupin az életén tűnődve ücsörgött a szoba sarkában, az ablakon keresztül, merengve a csillagos eget bámulva. Nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett már el; tűnhettek tova rövidéletű percek, de elmúlhattak akár hosszú órák is. Halkan megkaparászták az ajtót. Nem felelt. Csönd volt egy rövid percig, majd Piton hangját hallotta az ajtó mögül.  
\- Emlékszel az első ilyen éjszakára? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.  
 _Emlékszem._  
\- Sajnálom, hogy akkor félreérthető voltam. – Piton hátat fordított az ajtónak, és egy halk sóhajjal nekitámaszkodott. Hagyta, hogy teste lecsússzon a falap mentén, így az ajtó tövéhez kuporodott. Felhúzta a térdeit. Szeretett volna bemenni, hogy ezáltal kissé eloszlassa a férfi magányát, de tudta, hogy milyen érzékenyen érinti Lupint, ha bárki is ilyen állapotban látja. Megmarkolta a vaskos kötetet, amit a kezében szorongatott. Remélte, hogy Lupin nem veszi tolakodásnak, csak törődésnek, és tetszeni fog neki. Elővette a pálcáját, elmormogott egy _lumos_ t, hogy lásson, majd kinyitotta a könyvet.  
\- „Éppen hét óra volt, jó meleg este borult a Szioni-dombokra; Farkas apó felébredt nappali álmából, vakarózott, ásítozott, s egymás után nyújtogatta ki mancsait, hogy az álmosságot kirázza belőlük. Farkas anyó úgy hevert, hogy nagy szürke orrát keresztülfektette négy hancúrozó, visítozó kölykén. A hold beragyogott a barlang száján, ahol a farkas család lakott.  
\- Aúuh! – szólalt meg Farkas apó – Ideje már, hogy vadászni induljak.  
Éppen le akart rohanni a domb oldalán, amikor egy lompos farkú kis árnyék jelent meg a küszöbön, s azt nyivákolta:  
\- Jó szerencse járjon veled, Farkasok Fejedelme! Jó szerencsét és erős fogakat kívánok dicső gyermekeidnek is, hogy sohase feledkezzenek meg azokról, akik éheznek ezen a világon.  
A sakál volt az, az Élősködő Tabaki. Az indiai farkasok megvetik Tabakit, mert mindig rosszban sántikál, pletykát hordoz, és húscafatokat meg bőrdarabokat kurkász fel a falusi szemétdombokon. De azért félnek is tőle a farkasok, mert Tabaki könnyen megvész, könnyebben, mint akárki más a vadonban. Olyankor aztán elfelejti, hogy valaha félt valakitől, végigszáguld az erdőn, s megmar mindenkit, aki az útjába kerül. Még a tigris is elfut, elbújik, ha a kis Tabaki megvész, mert a veszettség a legszörnyűbb dolog, ami vadállatot érhet. Az emberek tudós szóval “víziszonynak” nevezik az ilyesmit, de az állatok “devani”-nak, őrjöngésnek mondják, és menekülnek előle.*”– olvasta tagoltan, hangsúlyozottan, hangosan, hogy az ajtó túloldalán, a szoba sötét mélyén megbúvó vérfarkas kitűnően hallja. Lupin meghökkent, és lassan felemelte a fejét felhúzott térdeiről. Először meglepődve hallgatta a történetet a fiúról, akit farkasok neveltek, majd egészen belefeledkezett.  
\- Remus – szólította meg a varázslót egy bekezdés végéhez érve Piton. Nyelt egyet, torka teljesen kiszáradt. – Nagyon bánnád, ha bemennék? Nem túl kényelmes átkiabálni egy ajtót. – Habozás.  
 _Gyere_. – Alig érzékelhető válasz. Piton megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és résnyire nyitotta az ajtót. Nem is egyenesedett fel, fürgén bemászott a szobába, ahol szintén az ajtónak vetette a hátát. Semmit nem látott a sötétben. Nem ki akarta lesni Lupint. Csak emberszámba venni. Miután gyorsan elhelyezkedett, folytatta a felolvasást _A dzsungel könyv_ éből. Lupin elmélyülten, kíváncsian, némán hallgatta.  
Amikor Piton nehézkesen, kissé kábán kinyitotta a szemét, már világos volt. A hajnal már maga mögött hagyta az illatos, napsütéses, hideg reggelt, de a nap még nem hágott az ég csúcsára, hogy köszöntse a delet. Hunyorgott a szokatlan fényességben. Tél révén, Lupin nem húzta be a zöld sötétítőket. Tényleg, Remus! – hasított belé a felismerés. Érezte, hogy minden tagja sajog, rendkívül kényelmetlenül aludhatta át az éjszakát. Csak a szemét és kissé a fejét fordítva körülnézett. Lupin szobájában volt, az ablak és a hátsó sarkok közötti falnak vetett háttal ült – és minden bizonnyal így is aludt. Jobboldalán ott hevert a könyv, gondosan becsukva és jelölve, amiből az éjjel olvasott fel a másiknak. Baloldalán, félig rajta, félig az ölében ott feküdt maga Remus Lupin is, az ágyról lerángatott takaróba csomagolva. Egyenletesen, halkan szuszogott. Egyik meztelen, fehér karja kilógott a takaró alól, és esetlenül, ragaszkodóan ölelte át a bájitalmester derekát. Piton követte a szemével, és megilletődött. Talán még el is pirult egy kissé. Talán. Egy kissé. Leplezetlenül fürkészte a békésen alvó arcát. Hogy lehet olyan ostoba, hogy ilyen meggondolatlanul védtelenül hagyja magát? No, hiszen, nincs mitől tartania! Tökéletesen megbízik Pitonban. A volt sötét varázsló keserű mosolyra húzta az ajkait, és felemelte a kezét, hogy megérinthesse Lupin arcát. Vigyázott, nehogy bármivel felébressze társát. Ujjai hegyével gyengéden, óvatosan végigsimított a puha, sápadt bőrön. Ekkor határozta el végérvényesen, megmásíthatatlanul magát: időt nem kímélve utánajár, és megszabadítja Remus Lupint ettől az átoktól. Felüdülés lesz vérfarkasok után kutatni a régi, poros, dohszagú könyvekben az állandó jellegű élet-halál játékban.  
Percekkel később Lupin is felneszelt. Álmosan nézett szét, lustán letörölve kézfejével álmában kifolyt nyálát a szája sarkából, és Pitonra tenyerelve tornázta arrébb magát, kis híján – tekintélyes, horgas – orrba vágva a bájitalmestert a feje búbjával.  
\- Jó reggelt, Perselus – köszöntötte kissé rekedten, de jókedvűen.  
\- Annyira talán nem is jó, Remus – fintorgott vissza barátságosan a varázsló.  
\- Mindig jó, ha tovatűnik egy teliholdas éjszaka. Hogy aludtál?  
\- Pocsékul. – Lupinban ekkor tudatosulhatott, hogy a földön, félig a falnak támaszkodva hevernek; ő félig a másik férfin. Bocsánatkérő, szégyenkező pír futotta el az arcát, és igyekezett minél gyorsabban elhúzódni. A _minél távolabbra_ nem is mert gondolni, ugyanis nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a takaró egyik csücske Piton feneke alatt üdült.  
\- Sajnálom – suttogta lesütött szemmel.  
\- Semmi gond.  
\- Biztos?  
\- Remus, ne hozz ki a béketűrésből. – Lupin ijedten hátrált egy centit, Piton kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rá, majd felállt. – Sokkal kellemesebb fájó háttal ébredni, nyálasan, félig alattad, mint arra a visító zenebonára, ami a masinádból szokott bömbölni.  
\- Ó – nyögte a válaszféleséget zavartan Lupin.  
Piton suhogó talárral sarkon fordult, hogy kivágtasson a szobából, Lupin azonban elkapta a férfi talárjának egy hullámzó redőjét. A bájitalmester lepillantott rá a válla fölött.  
\- Köszönöm, Perselus. – Piton biccentett, és kiviharzott.

\- Miért is tartunk a tó partjára _kettesben_ , fényes nappal? – kérdezte mogorván Piton, Lupin mellett haladva az ösvényen, mely a Roxfort bejáratától a feneketlen tóhoz vezetett. Jócskán benne jártak már a tavaszban, így könnyű vadvirág- és fűillatú szellő kergetőzött a fehér káposztalepkékkel, akik az ifjonc virágokat látogatták meg. A nap meleg sugarai gyengéden átölelték a zöldarany fűszálakat és a kéklő eget.  
\- Olvasgatni fogunk – felelte Lupin kedélyesen. Piton kelletlen arcot vágott és lassított. Lupin megállt, és szembefordult vele.  
\- Perselus – kezdte gyengéden. Piton rosszat sejtett. – Tudom, hogy sokat piszkáltak itt a többiek. De nem azért megyünk oda, hogy a keserű emlékeken köszörüljem a nyelvem, hanem azért, hogy jól érezzük magunkat egy-egy könyv társaságában. Csak leülünk egy cserje árnyékába, és olvasunk. Tudom, hogy kedvedre lenne. Hiszen mi voltunk azok, akik ezt rendszeresen meghiúsítottuk. – Felemelte a mutatóujját, hogy jelezze, még nem fejezte be, mivel látta, hogy Piton szólni akart. – Nem fognak megzavarni, roxmortsi hétvége van, senki nincs a kastélyban, aki elhamarkodott következtetéseket vonna le.  
\- Induljunk – parancsolta mogorván pár másodperces átgondolás után Piton, és megindult. Lupin elmosolyodott, és igyekezett felzárkózni az öles léptű varázslóhoz. Piton meg sem állt addig a galagonyabokorig, ami mellett roxforti éveiben olvasni szeretett. Lupinra sem pillantva ledobta magát. Várakozóan fel akart nézni, de a másik férfi minden teketória nélkül lehuppant mellé. Piton felcsapta a könyvét, és olvasni kezdett. Lupin rápillantott, majd követte a példáját.  
\- Zavar, ha kényelembe helyezem magam? – kérdezte percekkel később Lupin.  
\- Csináld, ha jól esik – felelte olvasmányába bújva a bájitalmester. El sem gondolkodott azon, hogy neki ugyan mi köze lehet Remus kényelméhez. A következő pillanatban fahéjbarna, egyenes tincsek borították be az egyik combját, és gyenge, meleg nyomást érzett, ahogy Lupin ráfeküdt. Felemelte a könyvét, és zavartalanul olvasott tovább. Piton azonban felnézve olvasmányából a combján fekvőre meredt, azt sem tudta hirtelen, mit gondoljon. Mély levegőt vett, hogy maró gúnytól csöpögő körmondattal megérdeklődje, mi a fészkes fenét képzel az emberbe bújt bolhás, de meggondolta magát és csak kifújta egy hosszú, hangtalan sóhajjal. Nehéz követni a griffendélesek észjárását. Lupin diszkréten elmosolyodott a bajsza alatt.  
\- Perselus – szólította meg néhány oldal múlva olvasótársát halk, gyengéd hangon a vérfarkas.  
\- Ezúttal mit akarsz? – kérdezett vissza cseppet sem barátságosan a bájitaltan tanár, Lupinra villantva fekete szemeit.  
\- Ha szépen megkérlek, felolvasol nekem? – Nem olyan egyszerű a dolog, hogy nehéz volna követni a griffendélesek észjárását. Mivel az nincsen nekik – mármint észjárás. Tekintve, hogy eszük sincs. Legalábbis Piton szerint. Azért mégis megpróbált tenni egy kísérletet.  
\- Elment az eszed? – kérdezte, majd szinte azonnal megforgatta a szemeit. – Miket beszélek, hisz sosem volt! – Kudarcot vallott.  
\- Egy egyszerű nem is igazán megtette volna – felelte durcásan Lupin, és – még mindig Piton combját használva kispárnának – oldalra fordult, hogy ne kelljen a másikra néznie. Csönd.  
\- És ha a válaszom egy egyszerű igen lett volna?  
\- Akkor szépen kértelek volna, hogy olvass fel – felelte Lupin a könyve mögül. Újabb mély csönd feszült közéjük. Piton összecsukta olvasmányát és a combjára nézett.  
\- Szeretnéd még? – Lupin lentebb eresztette a könyvet, hogy láthassa a bájitalmester arcát.  
\- Igen – felelte halkan, durcásan. Piton sóhajtott és kivette a varázsló kezéből az olvasmányát. Épp egy fejezetcím díszelgett az egyik oldal tetején, így onnan kezdte. Mély, zengő hangon olvasott fel, Lupin nem tagadhatta, hogy mennyire élvezi. Csillogó szemekkel nézett fel a bájitalmesterre. Néhány bekezdésig gyönyörködött az átszellemült, irodalomélvező arcban, majd lehunyta a szemét, hogy csak a szavakkal megformált történetre koncentráljon. Piton keze gyengéden a fejére nehezedett. Hosszú, vékony ujjai a tincsek közé kúszva lágy cirógatásba kezdtek.  
\- Nem aludtál el, ugye? – kérdezte megszakítva egy mondatot. Lupin megrázta a fejét.  
\- Csak élveztem az előadásod, barátom. Ha nem egy bájitalos könyvet hoztál magaddal, akár viszonozhatom is a kedvességed – tette hozzá ruganyosan felülve. Piton szája sarka megrándult a „kedvességed”-nél, de nem szólt. Lupin nem is várta meg a választ. Megragadta a bájitalmester arcát, és gyengéden a combjára nyomta a fejét. Fél kézzel tapogatózott a varázsló olvasmánya után is. A kezébe fogta, és néma örömmel nyugtázta, hogy valami számára ismeretlen regény volt. Felütötte a megjelölt oldalon, és olvasni kezdte. Piton határozottan élvezte. Lupin lelkes volt, és viccesen utánozta a szereplők hangját is, gesztikulálva. Arra gondolt, hogy ez így nem is annyira rossz. Sötét szemeit a férfi arcára függesztette, és fürkészte azt. Milyen derűs, gondtalan! Mennyire csokoládébarnák azok a vidáman csillogó szemek! Milyen egyszerű lenne felemelnie a kezét és tenyerét gyengéden az arcára simítani… mennyire szeretné is ezt tenni és elsuttogni neki, hogy mennyire szereti… Piton szemei csészealjnyira kerekedtek és döbbenten, élesen beszívta a levegőt, a szíve zakatolt. Tekintete találkozott a fölé hajoló Lupinéval. Látta, hogy a vérfarkas nagyon-nagyon mérges, aztán megrándult a szája széle. Még egyszer. Végül kacajban tört ki, és arcán már nyoma sem volt neheztelésnek.  
\- Megérdemelted, hogy rosszat álmodtál! – közölte, miután kiszórakozta magát. – Elaludni a nagyszerű előadásom közben! Pedig én annyira igyekeztem!  
\- Elaludtam volna?  
\- De még mennyire! Az ábrázatod azonban, esküszöm, megérte! A döbbenet és a kétségbeesés mesés elegye!  
\- És szerinted ez mulatságos? – kérdezett vissza mogorván Piton, miután felült.  
\- Az volt. Mindenesetre, akarod hallani az utolsó bekezdést? Ezzel vége a fejezetnek.  
\- Nem bánom.  
\- De ígérd meg, hogy nem alszol el rajta! – Piton kihúzta magát. Nem válaszolt. Lupin nézett egy hosszú percig a bájitalmesterre, majd a nyitott könyvre irányította a figyelmét.  
\- „Victoria elgyengülten legeltette a szemét a vele szemben ülő férfin. Próbálta, de nem tudta szavakba önteni kavargó, túláradó, szerelmes érzelmeit. Nézte a férfi határozott állkapcsát, formás ajkait és sötét szemeit. Ez utóbbi teljesen rabul ejtette. Tétován felemelte a kezét, és kicsi, meleg tenyerét a férfi arcára simította.  
\- Szeretlek, Robert, annyira szeretlek! – A férfi a sugárzó Victoriára mosolygott. Boldog volt.”  
Piton megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Szóval a könyv miatt álmodott olyan ostobaságot! Merlinnek legyen hála! Lupin megjelölte az oldalt, és összecsukta a könyvet.  
\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha visszamennénk a kastélyba? Kezd kissé hűvös lenni… – Piton bólintott és felállt. Egyetlen másodpercig habozott, majd a kezét nyújtotta a vérfarkasnak, hogy felsegítse földről. Lupin kedves mosollyal fogadta el, és határozottan a bájitalmester kezébe kapaszkodott.  
\- Furcsa regényeket olvasol – jegyezte meg Lupin felfelé tartva az ösvényen. Piton megvonta a vállát.  
\- Javíts ki, ha tévednék, de nem emlékszem, hogy kérdeztem volna a véleményed. – Lupin fanyarul elmosolyodott.  
\- El is felejtettem, hogy milyen undok tudsz lenni.  
\- Továbbá azt sem kértem, hogy olvass fel. Te akartad.  
\- Bocsánat, hogy jobb kedvet akartam csinálni neked. Többé nem fog előfordulni!  
\- Nem úgy értettem – visszakozott Piton. Lupin legyintett.  
\- Nem érdekel, hogy értetted – felelte fázósan átölelve magát. Piton bölcsen hallgatott.  
A szél feltámadt, és szokatlanul hűvös, vad rohamokban támadta őket, tépve-cibálva öltözéküket és hajukat; Piton viselte talárját is, így még inkább földöntúli lény benyomását keltette. Lupin érezte, hogy bekúszik a pulcsija alá is a metsző hideg; megborzongott. A bájitalmester az égre pillantott, majd habozás nélkül kinyújtotta a karját. Átölelte a másik férfi vállát, és közelebb húzta magához, ezzel óvva valamennyire az üvöltő szél rohamától. Lupin önkéntelenül is, vacogva, hálásan közelebb bújt.

*Az idézet Joseph Rudyard Kipling _A dzsungel könyve_ című művéből származik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


	6. Chapter 6

6\. fejezet

A következő tanévben a Roxfort adott otthont a Trimágus Tusának. Pitonnak Harryre kellett volna figyelnie, őrizni az életét, emellett foglalkoznia a Nagyúrral. Persze, az élet nem ennyire egyszerű és kiszámítható.  
Amikor Perselus Piton meghallotta a hírt, sápadt arca mintha még jobban elfehéredett volna – már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges – és meg is nyúlt kissé. Egyetlen pillanatra engedélyezte csupán magának a megingást, tüstént iskolázta vonásait, ajkait pedig pengevékonyságúra szorította össze megrendülésében. Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Dumbledore szólalt meg.  
\- Perselus, kérem, intézkedjen. – Piton immáron merev arccal bólintott. Az igazgató irodájában tartózkodtak, tanítás után. Dumbledore azt a híreket kapta a Szárnyas Vadkanból, hogy Remus Lupin nyájas, beletörődő mosolya és józan esze ellenére sem tudta olyan könnyen megemészteni, hogy elvesztette roxforti állását. Roxmorts züllöttebb kocsmájában tartózkodott, és a sárga földig leitta magát. A bájitalmester sarkon fordult, és egyedien hullámzó talárjával elviharzott, hogy eleget tegyen az igazgató kérésének, valamint nem utolsó sorban alaposan beolvasson tettéért a vérfarkasnak.  
A Roxfort területén nem lehetett hoppanálni, Piton nem kis bosszúságára. Értékes időt veszít, ha gyalog megy, de nem nagyon akadt más választása. Illetve, dehogyisnem – gyúlt világosság elméjében, és indult, hogy igénybe vegye egy thestral szolgálatait.  
Öt perccel később belökte a kocsmaajtót, biccentett egyet a csapos felé, egyetlen pillantással felmérte a helyiségben tartózkodókat, és öles léptekkel, kivételesen rosszul palástolt ingerültséggel Lupin asztalához vágtatott.  
\- Mi a búbánatot képzelsz magadról? – förmedt a férfire köszönés nélkül. Lupin felnézett, és homályos tekintettel igyekezett a megszólítójára fókuszálni. Amint ez sikerült neki, bárgyú mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Perselus! – köszöntötte. – Gyere, igyál te is egyet!  
\- Eszem ágában sincs! És jobban tennéd, ha te is addig hagynád abba, amíg szépen mondom.  
\- Már miért tenném? – vonta össze a szemöldökét értetlenül a másik.  
\- Szégyent hozol az igazgató úrra! – szűrte a fogai között a magas, sötét alak, lenézve a másikra. Lupin szólásara nyitotta az ajkait, de aztán elgondolkodva becsukta.  
\- Azt nem akarom – motyogta végül alig hallhatóan.  
\- Tudatában vagy, hogy mennyire gyerekesen viselkedsz? – Lupin összevonta a szemöldökét és durcásan felfújta az arcát. Karjait keresztbe fonta a mellkasa előtt. Mielőtt azonban visszavághatott volna valamilyen sértőnek szánt megjegyzéssel, Piton – ezen a ponton veszítve el kevéske türelmét is – mogorván elkapta a talárt a férfi tarkóján és a ruhadarab segítségével állásba rángatta. Nem volt kíváncsi semmiféle magyarázkodásra.  
\- Lódulj kifelé! – parancsolta szigorúan. Lupin ellenkezni akart, a bájitalmester azonban alkatát meghazudtolóan erős volt, és apró, határozott mozdulatokkal az ajtó felé terelte. Nem akart feltűnést kelteni és pletykákat elindítani. Kint a kocsma előtt hűvös, friss szél csapott az arcukba, játékosan talárjaik alá kúszott és emelgette azokat. Piton felhúzta az orrát, halkan sóhajtott, aztán megragadta társa derekát, és magához húzta. Lupin kénytelen volt a bájitalmesterhez simulni. Még csak gondolatai sem támadhattak, rántást érzett a köldökénél, a világ forogni kezdett vele, fekete semmi ölelte a keblére, kiszorítva belőle a szusz utolsó maradékait is. Amilyen gyorsan jött ez a megsemmisítő érzés, olyan gyorsan is múlt el. A hoppanálás után a Fonó sori házban találta magukat. Piton elengedte a vérfarkas derekát, és tett hátra két lépést. Lehunyt szemmel varázsigéket mormogott, majd tűz lobbant fel a kandallóban.  
\- Mit keresünk itt? – kérdezte sajgó fejét tapogatva Lupin. Körül akart nézni, hátha változott valami, vagy választ kap, mivel társa makacsul hallgatott és nem válaszolt, de megtántorodott. Piton elkapta a varázsló vállait, mielőtt elesett volna.  
\- Édes Merlin – morogta nem létező bajsza alatt. Lupin esetlenül körülnézett, immáron térdmagasságban és az alatt kémlelve szét, ülőalkalmatosság után kutatva tekintetével.  
\- Remus. – Lupin, jelen állapotában a tőle telhető legnagyobb sebességgel, a fekete szemekbe nézett, hogy jelezze, figyel.  
\- Felmész a fürdőszobába, veszel egy hideg- aztán egy meleg zuhanyt, ezek után lefekszel aludni, holnap reggel pedig szánod-bánod a részegséged – közölte a tervet Piton. Mintha ez csak így menne.  
\- Nem – makacsolta meg magát Lupin a részegek elszántságával, karba fonva kezeit a mellkasa előtt. Piton tett felé egy lépést.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza fenyegetően.  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy nem.  
\- Remus, nem vagyok tréfás kedvemben.  
\- Örvendetes, mivel magam sem. – Csönd.  
\- Ha nem tévedek, eszed ágában sincs megkönnyíteni a dolgom. – Lupin nem felelt. Állta a fekete szemek tekintetét. Piton belátta, hogy így semmire sem fog menni. Megadóan sóhajtott, és megigazította a felöltőjét. Egyetlen szó nélkül ismét a vérfarkashoz lépett, megragadta és elkezdte vonszolni a lépcső felé. Lupin ellenkezett, de nem ment sokra vele. Hamarabb felértek a rozoga lépcsősor tetejére, mint azt gondolta. Piton kíméletlenül belökte a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Fél kézzel Lupint tartotta szilárdan, hogy ne menekülhessen, fél kézzel megnyitotta a csapot. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és elegánsan a kádba lebegtette varázslótársát. Meghajolt, kezét Lupin vállára helyezve. A férfi először nem tudta ezt mire vélni, aztán amikor akárhogy izgett-mozgott és mégsem tudott kikecmeregni az egyre nedvesebb kádból, ráébredt, hogy Piton a vállát markolva a hideg vízcseppek zápora alatt tartotta, nem törődve vele, hogy ő is majdnem ugyanúgy elázik. A zuhany pillanatok alatt átáztatta Lupin ruháját, átlátszóvá és tapadóssá varázsolva fehér pamut ingét. Dideregve és vacogva ölelte át saját magát.  
\- Pe-Perselusssssz – rebegte halkan, összekoccanó fogakkal. Piton nem lazított határozott, szoros fogásán, de engedelmesen közelebb hajolt a férfihez – rendületlenül figyelmen kívül hagyva a záporozó vízcseppeket -, hogy hallhassa, mit akar mondani. Lupin remegő kézzel a bájitalmester talárjába kapaszkodott, hogy még közelebb húzza magához, tekintetét pislogás nélkül a fekete szemekbe mélyesztve. Felemelte a fejét, hosszú szempilláit lehunyta, ajkait tétován a másik férfi ajkaihoz érintette. Lehelt Piton szájára egy csókot, és az alkohol ködén át is érezte, hogy az meglepően puha és meleg. Bátortalanul újabb csókot kezdeményezett. Pillái szorosan ölelték át egymást, nem akart szembenézni a valósággal, némiképp tartott tette következményeitől, de egy pillanatra sem bánta meg. Az izgalomtól majdnem reszkető ajkai alatt megmozdult a pengevékony száj. Egy pillanatra visszatartotta a lélegzetét, amíg várt, a szíve is kihagyott egy ütemet. Piton visszacsókolt. Gyengéden, visszafojtott szenvedéllyel. Egyetlen másodpercre megállt a világ forgása, kristályossá fagyott a megmerevedett idő. Egyszerre vetették magukat a csók mélyítésébe.  
Amikor Lupin felébredt, már világos volt. Bántóan világos, így gyorsan be is csukta a szemét. Kelletlenül nyöszörgött és fáradtan a hajába túrt. A feje fájt, minden porcikája sajgott, a füle zúgott. Sóhajtott, átfordult a hasára és arcát a párnába fúrva kényelmesen elnyúlt. Tagadhatatlanul felébredt. Nem örült ennek a ténynek. Belesóhajtott a párnába. Valami furcsa. Ez az illat… Résnyire nyitotta a szemét. Ez bizony tényleg nem az ő párnája. Óvatosan kinyújtotta a kezét, és végigsimított az ágy tőle jobbra eső felén. A láthatatlan ágynemű még egy test formáját és melegét őrizte. Lupin nyelt egyet. Egy igen tisztességes méretűt. Igyekezett halogatni az időt, de nem húzhatta a végtelenségig, így a hátára gördült, tekintetét a mennyezetre szegezte. Két dolgot is megállapított azonnal: alig van rajta ruha és Perselus szobájában – sőt mi több, _ágyában_ – fekszik. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni az elmúlt éjszakára. Nem volt telehold. Viszont ivott. Amit egyébként nem szokott, de ez most lényegtelen. Piton érte jött a Szárnyas Vadkanba… Igen, idehozta a Fonó sorra, aztán…  
\- Sokáig mélázol még az ágyamban heverészve? – érkezett egy goromba kérdés a fekvőalkalmatosság vége felől. Lupin felült, és zavartan körbenézett. A bájitalmester az ágy végénél állt, háttal a másik varázslónak és éppen befejezte felöltője gombolását. Hátra fordulva, a válla fölött pillantott Lupinra szokásos mogorvaságával. A vérfarkas félszegen ránézett, egyetlen pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük. Lupin azonnal lesütötte a szemét. Óvatosan ismét körülkémlelt. Ruhakupacot vett észre a szoba ajtajában és az ágy lábánál is. Felismerte köztük a sajátját _is_. Egytől egyig csuromvizesek voltak. Derengeni kezdett neki valami zuhany egy kádban… és ruhában… Egy meglehetősen hideg zuhany… Perselus keze a vállán… Mély, sötét szempár…  
\- _Nevethetnékem_ támad elnézve az arcod, Remus. – Lupin összerezzent, és a másik férfire emelte a tekintetét. Pitonra akart förmedni, hogy ez a helyzet egyáltalán nem mulatságos, de a varázsló megelőzte. – Addig maradsz, ameddig akarsz; idegeneket ne engedj be. Este jövök. – Lupin eltátotta a száját.  
\- Hova mész? – kérdezte a takaróba markolva a térdén. Ő úgy érezte, jócskán akadna megbeszélnivalójuk. Piton lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Iskolába. Tanítani.  
\- Ó. – Tényleg, Piton roxforti professzor volt. Lehajtotta a fejét. Hallotta, a bájitalmester ruháinak suhogását és azt, hogy felhúzta a csizmáját.  
\- Megtennéd, hogy összeszeded a ruháinkat, Remus? – dugta vissza a fejét egy rövid másodpercre a szobába. Lupin felkapta a fejét. Egy pillanatig ostobán meredt a másikra, majd határozatlanul bólintott, amint felfogta a kérdés jelentését.  
Kicsit másnapos volt, de már nem volt annyira rémes, mint ébredése pillanatában. Fejfájását és fülzúgását elnyomták kavargó gondolatai. Miután elhalt a tűzben fellobbanó hopp-por keltette összetéveszthetetlen nesz, még egy darabig csak ült az ágyban mozdulatlanul. Halkan sóhajtott, mely a súlyos, magányos csöndben robajként tetszett vissza. Zavartan a hajába túrt, majd kibújt a takaró alól. Hűvös, ősz végi, reggeli levegő simogatta meg meztelen bőrét. Fázósan megborzongott. Lassú léptekkel a fürdőszobába csoszogott, hogy vegyen egy forró zuhanyt, ami átmelegíti a testét és újra érezze, hogy él. Miközben lágyan átölelték a kellemes melegen záporozó vízcseppek, ismét megkísérelte értelmet keresve átgondolni az eltelt éjszakát. A Szárnyas Vadkanban volt, ez stimmel. Ivott, ez is stimmel. Később befutott Perselus. Nagyon dühös volt. Jogosan – tette hozzá gondolatban, szégyentől kipirult arccal. Elzárta a vízcsapokat. Bocsánatot kell kérnie Dumbledore-tól. Leakasztotta a törölközőjét a fogasról és belebugyolálta magát. Perselustól is. A mosdókagyló szélére támaszkodott mindkét kezével, egyetlen pillanatra a párás tükörbe nézett. Aztán a bájitalmester kicibálta a kocsmából. Hoppanáltak – erre emlékszik, felfordult a gyomra. Megnyitotta a hideg vizet és a fogkeféjéért nyúlt. Hoppanáltak ide, itt meg… Még mindig itt van a fogkeféje? Rámeredt a kezében tartott eszközre. Különös. Szóval megérkeztek ide… Perselus hidegzuhany alá parancsolta. Ő nem akarta. Nagyon nem. Erre a kádba kényszerítette; fizikai erőt is alkalmazva. Érezte, hogy kipirul az arca, és nagyon melege lett. Édes Merlin, mindezek után megcsókolta Perselus Pitont! Emelte a kezét, hogy arcát zaklatottságának, szégyenének és bűntudatának engedve tenyereibe temesse, amikor félúton megtört a mozdulata: ő meg visszacsókolt! Döbbenten meredt a híg levegőbe.  
Tíz perccel később meggyőzte magát, hogy ez semmin nem változtat, véletlen volt csupán.  
A szobába visszafelé tartva felszedte a fürdőtől a hálóig vezető utat kövező eldobált, csuromvizes ruhákat. Amikor már mindet felnyalábolta, visszafordult velük, és úgy határozott, hogy kimossa őket.  
Piton valamivel hat után érkezett a hopphálózattal. Lupin csak nézett rá, nem tudta mit mondhatna. Láthatóan Piton is zavarban volt kissé. Morgott valamit, amiből Lupin csak annyit értett, hogy a keresztneve szerepelt benne. Kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, de néma maradt. A ház ura döngő léptekkel az ajtóhoz ment, és felakasztotta a fogasra a talárját, majd levetette magát kedvenc foteljébe. Fáradtan sóhajtott.  
\- Dumbledore szeretne találkozni veled holnap – közölte végül lehunyt szemmel.  
\- Pompás. Én is beszélni szeretnék vele. – Piton erre már nem válaszolt. Lupin lassan odaoldalgott hozzá. – Szeretnél vacsorázni? – tudakolta halkan.  
\- Nem vagyok éhes – felelte Piton. Remus hallgatott, és lassan a volt sötét varázsló mögé ért.  
\- Fáradt vagy? – kérdezte gyengéden. Tétován a férfi felé nyúlt, egy pillanatra elakadt a mozdulata, majd mégis a vállaira helyezte a kezeit.  
\- Nem kifejezés – válaszolta csendesen a varázsló. Lupin – habár tudta, hogy a férfi nem láthatja – megértően, halványan elmosolyodott. Végigsimított a bájitalmester vállain mindkét tenyerével, majd a csontos vállakba mart, és hozzálátott, hogy kimasszírozza a görcsöket az izmokból. Hosszú percekig foglalkozott a vállakkal, majd áttért a nyakra. Piton jólesően felsóhajtott.  
\- Aranykezed van, Remus. – Lupin elmosolyodott a dicséret hallatán. Közelebb hajolt, hogy viszonozza a kedves gesztust egy pici csókkal. Ahogy ő előre hajolt, Piton hátradöntötte a fejét, hogy a vérfarkasnak könnyebb dolga legyen. Épphogy összeértek az ajkaik, amikor felismerték, hogy mit művelnek. Kerekre tágult szemekkel bámultak egymásra, de egyikük sem mozdult távolabb.  
\- Ööm… – próbálkozott Lupin.  
\- Ez pontosan az, aminek látszik, Remus. Elképzelésem sincs, miféle nyakatekert, kacifántos magyarázattal szolgálhatnál a dologra, de, hogy őszinte legyek, egyáltalán nem izgat mivel állnál elő. – Lupin pislogott, és élesen beszívta a levegőt; azon gondolkodott, milyen választ várhat erre Perselus és hogy egyáltalán… Piton kimérten felemelte a kezét, és a varázsló tarkójára tette. Gyengéden visszahúzta magához, eltűntetve a milliméternyi távolságot is kettejük között. Lupin ismét pislogott, egyetlen másodpercig nem fogta fel, hogy a csók, amit az ajkain érzett, valódi volt.  
Másnap reggel – meglehetősen korán – a saját ágyában ébredt. Kopogás tépte ki az álom ölelő karjaiból, ami ismét felhangzott. Kelletlenül hasra fordult.  
\- Remus, ideje felkelned – hallotta az ajtó túloldaláról a bájitalmester hangját.  
\- Ébren vagyok – morogta vissza, aztán nehézkesen, kissé még kábán az álmosságtól felkászálódott. Fél órával később Pitonnal együtt léptek be az elzöldült lángú kandallóba, hogy a Roxfortba menjenek. Reggeli után a bájitalmester felkísérte az igazgatói irodába. Lupin feszélyezetten érezte magát, mind Dumbledore, mind Piton társasága miatt. Az idős varázsló kedélyesen mosolygott rá és szívélyesen üdvözölte. Kezet nem nyújtott, az íróasztala mögött ült, sátor módjára egymásnak támasztott ujjakkal, félhold alakú szemüvege fölött kedvtelve nézve vendégeit; Piton egyenes háttal állva, felhúzott orral az ajtó szomszédságában maradt. Amint Dumbledore belefogott volna mondandójába, ismét kinyílt az iroda ajtaja. McGalagony professzorasszony sietett be rajta, méregzöld talárja elegánsan hullámzott mögötte.  
\- Mélységesen sajnálom, hogy zavarnom kell, igazgató úr – szabadkozott a nő. Dumbledore megértően bólintott. A professzorasszony a másik két férfi felé fordult. – Üdvözletem, Remus – biccentett a varázsló felé, majd Pitonhoz fordult. – Perselus, halaszthatatlanul velem kell jönnie. Ismét gondok adódtak a kviddicspálya foglalásával a Griffendél és a Mardekár között. A dolog nem tűr halasztást. – Piton még inkább elkomorodott – ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges -, és utálkozó kifejezéssel az arcán bólintott. McGalagony nyomában távozott az irodából.  
Amikor Remus Lupin kilépett Dumbledore szobájából, Piton az ajtónál várta falnak vetett háttal.  
\- Egy kis kutatómunkára kért a Rend számára – magyarázta Lupin, anélkül, hogy a másik egy árva szót is szólt volna. – Madam Cvikker a rendelkezésemre bocsájt néhány idevágó könyvet, a többit…  
\- Nyilván az én gyűjteményemet kell használnod. – Lupin lesütött szemmel bólintott. – Rendben van. – Rövid ideig hallgattak. Lupin érezte, hogy a másik kérdő tekintettel bámul rá.  
\- Bocsánatot kértem tőle – felelte kissé felháborodottan a ki nem mondott kérdésre.  
Lupin teán és a kötetekből felszálló poron élt. Belevetette magát teljesen a kutatásba, tudta, hogy nem öt percig fog tartani. Ki sem látszott a tintafoltokból, pergamenekből és könyvekből. Piton kétnaponta hazajárt, hogy a felügyelete mellett egyen is valamit. Ilyenkor a vérfarkas önfeledten csacsogott, mesélt arról, milyen furcsaságokról olvasott, illetve kérdezett, ha nem értett valamit.  
A volt sötét varázsló megtiltotta neki, hogy bárkivel is érintkezzen – kiváltképp muglikkal -, így bármilyen jó ötletnek is tartotta, hogy a vérfarkas angol különórákat tartson a környékbeli gyerekeknek, nem támogatta. Sőt, Dumbledore egyetértésével bűbájt mondott a házra, hogy olybá tűnjön, az nincs használatban. Remus egyáltalán nem örült ennek.

Piton sokára jutott odáig, hogy ténylegesen belemerüljön a vérfarkasok történetébe. Tudta, hogy számos írás szól a vérfarkasokról, fenevadságukról, szerencsétlen, hányattatott sorsukról, és a többi. Ha olyan egyszerű lenne gyógymódot találni erre a kórságra, nem lenne kórság. Így biztos volt benne, hogy igencsak mélyre kell ásnia – remélte, hogy nem szó szerint -, a gyógymód aligha fog ott virítani a legismertebb könyvek egyikének első oldalán. Olvasott sok vad dolgot, amiket szerencsére el is felejtett, hiszen csak akkor jutott ideje ezzel foglalkozni, amikor épp nem kettősügynököt kellett játszania.  
Ezek alapján jobban megismerte Lupin „hozzáadott” vonásait, mint képzelte volna. Sok mindenre magyarázatként is szolgáltak. Példának okáért, nem is sejtette volna, hogy a telihold előtti és utáni két napban sokkal érzékenyebb a szaglása; vagy azt, hogy a hallása is. Azt azonban nem szerette volna megtudni, hogy a hold állása miként hat a megharapott szexuális vágyára.  
Ezen vélt gyógymódok egyike sem számolt be sikeresen bekövetkezett gyógyulásról, arról nem is beszélve, hogy egyik-másik olyannyira undorító összetevőket tartalmazott, hogy Piton biztos volt benne, inkább vállalnának az alanyok két teliholdat egy hónapban életük végéig, minthogy végigvigyék azokat a borzalmakat; akadtak olyanok is, amik pedig egyszerűen kivitelezhetetlenek voltak a legnagyobb elszántsággal és jóindulattal is. Csodás mesék voltak ezek leginkább, amik kíváncsi kamaszoknak szóltak.  
Sejtette, hogy nem fog áttörést elérni néhány hét alatt. Talán néhány hónap alatt sem. Fél éves sikertelenség után kezdett elege lenni a kudarcokból. Aztán már nem számolta sem az időt, sem a könyveket, sem a módszereket.  
Októberi este volt, belekortyolt a teájába, és szabadideje révén vérfarkasokról szóló dohos, valamilyen száz éve leégett könyvtár pincéjéből előkerült irodalmat olvasott. Csak félig figyelt a szövegre, az esze a Tusa próbáin járt. Kis híján félrenyelte a teát, és prüszkölve köhögni kezdett, ahogy megakadt a szeme egy soron. Gyorsan újraolvasta a bekezdést. Majd még néhányszor, hogy biztosan jól értelmezte-e. Próbálta belevésni az agyába a mű címét, amit forrásként jelölt meg ez a pár jelentős sor. Izgatott lett, elképzelhető, hogy végre talált valami hasznosat. Nem jelent gondot beszerezni az írást, amire itt utalnak. Igyekezett lecsitítani magát, hiszen ez még nem jelent semmit. Nem szabad hamis reményeket táplálnia. Hátralökte a székét és felpattant. Kiviharzott a dolgozószobájából – kivételesen fiolázott bájitalai társaságában olvasott, hátha gyorsan utána kell néznie valaminek. Arra számított, hogy valamiféle bájital rejtheti az áhított segítséget. Ahogy kivágta a szoba ajtaját, az hangos csattanással a szomszédos falnak ütközött.  
\- El kell mennem, Remus – jelentette ki megjelenésének pillanatában. A neszektől összerezzent, székével hintázó Lupin Piton váratlan megjelenésétől le akarta tenni a csészét, amit a kezében tartott, valamint mielőtt a ház ura meglátja – és kegyetlenül megtorolja -, le akarta kapni a lábait a székről is, amire feltette, így aztán a hirtelen mozdulatoktól az ölébe borította a forró teát és elfojtott kiáltással felborult a székekkel. Pillanatok alatt előbújt az ülőalkalmatosságok alól.  
\- Hova mész? – kérdezte gyorsan, szemével követve a sötét alakot, aki a talárjáért vágtatott. – Este tíz is elmúlt.  
\- Könyvtárba – érkezett a kurta válasz, miközben Piton magára kanyarította a talárját. Lupin halkan morgott valamit. Nem merte jól hallható szavakkal megfogalmazni, hogy ilyen tájban nem szoktak könyvtárak nyitva tartani.  
\- Nem… Nem ér rá reggelig? – tudakolta óvatosan.  
\- Nem. Most élénk a fonál, amit követek.  
\- De…  
\- Mit de, Remus? – fordult ingerülten, hullámzó talárral a földön csücsülő varázsló felé.  
\- Elmúlt tíz – ismételte Lupin. – Este.  
\- Na és ha… ? – Piton elnyelte a mondat végét, ahogy lassan megértette, mire akar célozni a másik. – Óh. – Lupin zavartan mosolygott. Piton krákogott.  
\- Khm, mégis… Talán mégis várhat a dolog holnapig… Csak ne felejtsem el.  
\- Nem fogod.  
Piton végignézett Lupinon.  
\- Meddig tervezel még a földön ücsörögni? – Lupin sóhajtott. Várta már a dorgálást.  
A könyvtárnak és a könyvnek azonban többet is kellett várnia, mint egy éjszaka.

Egy fárasztó nap után engedélyezték maguknak, hogy egymás között hivatalosan is elfogadják megváltozott kapcsolatuk alakulását. A romantikusabb lelkű Lupin gyújtott néhány orgona és szantálfa illatú mécsest, azzal bástyázva körbe a kádat, amiben forró, szintén illatos víz hullámzott. Mindennek a pillanatnyi csodának és megnyugvásnak a közepén csücsültek ők – Piton kényelmesen a kád falának dőlve, neki háttal Lupin -, élvezve a múlandó percet.  
Lupin lehunyt pillákkal hátrahajtotta a fejét Piton vállára, és hagyta, hogy a férfi ujjai hegyével gyengéden végigsimítson a vállán és a karján.  
\- Örülök neki, hogy eljöttél a Roxfortból – dörmögte a volt sötét varázsló Remus nyaka hajlatába, átrajzolva egy heget a másik világos, puha bőrén.  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy megkérem Dumbledore-t, vegyen vissza a következő évben. Elvégre önszántamból hagytam ott az iskolát – felelte.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza megmerevedve Piton, bár nem hagyott időt a varázslónak, hogy válaszoljon. – A leghatározottabban tiltakozom az ellen, hogy ezt tedd. – Lupin kissé elhúzódott, hogy valamennyire a mögötte ülőre nézhessen.  
\- Miért?  
\- Mióta Tom Denem nem kaphatta meg a sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgy tanári állását, azóta az igazgató úr senkit sem tudott megtartani egy évnél tovább! – Lupin elgondolkodott.  
\- Gondolod megátkozta?  
\- Nem tudom – felelte némi habozás után Piton. – De nem rajtad keresztül szeretnék megbizonyosodni róla.  
\- Szóval maradnom kell a fenekemen – összegezte a beszélgetés eredményét Lupin kelletlenül.  
\- Ahogy mondod.

Egy borús kedden történt, közel a tanév végéhez, hogy csöngettek. Lupin felkapta a fejét, ami azzal az eredménnyel járt, hogy kis híján fekete bajuszt festett magának a kezében tartott pennával. Hallgatózott, de gyorsan úgy ítélte meg, hogy csupán képzelődött. A házon bűbáj volt, hogy a muglik úgy lássák, a házban nem tartózkodik senki, a szomszédok elvégre úgy tudták, hogy Piton évközben az iskolában lakik, ahol tanít. Visszairányította a figyelmét a tanulmányra és újraolvasta az utolsó mondatot. Ismét megszólalt a csengő. Lupin álmatagon felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált, hogy kinyissa azt. A küszöbön álló férfi meglepődve hátrahőkölt, amikor megpillantotta a varázslót, azonban a másodperc törtrésze alatt összeszedte magát.  
\- Yaxely vagyok – mutatkozott be. – Ön bizonyára Piton…  
\- A kollégája vagyok – mondta óvatosan Lupin. – Perselus a Roxfortban van ilyenkor, ha…  
\- Üzenetet hoztam – vágott közbe a szőke, magas férfi, és talárja alól egy kisebbfajta barna borítékot húzott elő. Rezzenéstelen arccal nyújtotta át. Lupin biztos volt benne, hogy a viaszpecséten kívül számtalan mágikus pecsét is védi a levél tartalmának illetéktelen kezekbe kerülését.  
\- Átadom neki – biztosította Lupin az idegent. Yaxely bólintott.  
\- Hát, akkor a viszontlátásra.  
\- Viszontlátásra. – Lupin becsukta az ajtót. Megfordult a fejében, hogy tüstént küld egy baglyot Pitonnak, hogy maradéktalanul beszámoljon a dologról neki, de meggondolta magát: elképzelhető, hogy a varázsló még mindig a közelben tartózkodik vagy más egyéb módon figyelik a házat. Kénytelen lesz megvárni az estét, amikor a bájitalmester visszatér az otthonába. Letette a csomagot a konyhaasztalra, hogy biztos helyen legyen, és ne kerüljön a pergamenek temető sokasága alá – így annak rendje és módja szerint meg is feledkezett róla.  
Este Piton a szokásos mogorva hangulatában érkezett.  
\- Van valami fejlemény? – kérdezte, miközben leült az asztalhoz. Lupin egy csésze gőzölgő teát tett elé.  
\- Most, hogy így mondod… – felelte elgondolkodva a férfi, és némi kutakodás után kihozta a konyhából a csomagot. Engedelmesen Piton kezébe nyomta.  
\- Honnan van ez? – tudakolta kissé nyugtalanul a bájitalmester.  
\- Egy pasas hozta. Yaxely, vagy milyen nevet mondott. – Piton morgott. Lupin hosszú percekig csak némán, kíváncsian fürkészte a másik kifejezéstelen, kissé gondolkodó arcát.  
\- El kell menned innen, Remus – jelentette ki Piton felpattanva az asztaltól.  
\- Tessék?  
\- El kell menned. A Nagyúr senkiben sem bízik, még bennem sem. Yaxely elvetemült gyilkos. Megkeresi az ember gyengepontját, és kíméletlenül ott ragadja meg. Bárhogy igyekeztem elkerülni ezt, nem sikerült. Nem akarom, hogy… Veszélyben vagy itt. Nem óhajtok erről vitát nyitni. Holnap fogod a holmid, a könyveket, amikre csak szükséged van, és Blackhez költözöl a Grimmauld térre. – Látva, hogy Lupin hevesen tiltakozni akar, hozzátette: – Nincs apelláta! – Lupin értetlenül pislogott. Magyarázatot szeretett volna, de nem tudta, hogyan fogalmazza meg a kérdést. – Hát nem érted, Remus? Az én gyengepontom _te_ vagy. – Lupin arcán felizzottak a jóleső zavar és megilletődés vörös rózsái. Meghatódott.  
A következő nap folyamán ellenkezés nélkül átköltözött a Rend újonnan kikiáltott főhadiszállására. Sirius Black felajánlotta az évek óta üresen álló házat – keresve sem találhattak volna alkalmasabb búvóhelyet. Mindez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy Lupin nem tért vissza időről időre a Fonó sorra, vagy nem látogatta meg a bájitaltan tanár pinceszobáját a Roxfortban – szigorúan csak tanítási idő után – különböző kifogásokkal.

A három jó barát pontosan tudta, hogy nagyon-nagyon veszélyes feladatra vállalkozott. Ennyi erővel Voldemorthoz is betörhettek volna. Sőt, ha ő elkapja őket, az talán sétagalopp lenne ahhoz képest, amit Piton fog művelni velük, ha rajtakapja őket a szobájában. De nem volt mit tenni, ami hozzávaló még hiányzott a bájitalukhoz, csak a professzor személyes készletei között volt fellelhető. Így hát elhatározták magukat, elővették jól ismert, griffendéles bátorságukat és Harry láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét. Ez előbbit szívükbe csöpögtették, az utóbbit magukra kanyarították és várták, hogy Piton a szobája felé menjen, hogy a sarkában beosonhassanak a pinceterembe. Mindezt még vacsora előtt, így amikor a bájitalmester a nagyterembe megy vacsorázni – nagyon remélték, hogy nem számolták el magukat, és így fog történni, Piton nem gubózik be és fogyasztja esti étkét a lakhelyén -, kisurrannak a zsákmánnyal. Kockázatos, de az egyetlen, ami kézenfekvőnek tűnt. Lélegzetvisszafojtva vártak, amikor kisvártatva a pincében visszhangzó léptek nesze ütötte meg a fülüket. Egy merő görccsé változott mindhármuk teste. Felbukkant Piton. Fekete talárja komoran örvénylett mögötte, ahogy határozottan, gyorsan közeledett. Arca kifürkészhetetlen volt, csak a szokásos mogorvaság ült rajta. Kitárta pincebelei lakhelye ajtaját és bevonult rajta – a három jó barát szorosan a nyomában haladt – majd becsapta. Harryék a fal mellé húzódtak, hogy semmiképpen ne lehessenek útban. Szétnézni sem mertek a szobában. Piton nem sokat gatyázott, pálcája egy intésével tüzet varázsolt a kandallóba, majd levetette magát az íróasztalához, maga elé húzott egy halom pergament, amik dolgozatok lehettek, és a javításukhoz látott. Hamarosan megjelent az ajkai sarkában a jól ismert, gúnyos kis mosoly.  
A türelmét vesztett Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha órák óta figyelnék, hogy Piton javít, azzal a gusztustalan grimasszal az arcán, ami mosoly lehetett, telik az értékes idő, ők pedig egy arasszal sem kerültek közelebb a céljukhoz. A bájitalmester hirtelen felemelte a fejét, és a kandallóban lobogó tűzbe meredt. A három jó barát megfeszült. Nem létezik, hogy leleplezte őket! Piton elgondolkodva bámulta a piros-arany lángokat összehúzott szemmel, a pennát pedig letette. A lángnyelvek elzöldültek, a következő pillanatban pedig Remus Lupin lépett ki a kandallóból. Diszkréten lerázta a talárjáról a hamut, ami elengedhetetlenül rákerül az ember ruhájára a hopphálózat használatakor. Piton alig láthatóan pofát vágott. Harryék elképedve egymásra néztek.  
\- Másfél órával korábban jöttél – közölte Piton, és visszafordult az előtte heverő pergamen felé. Nem várta meg Lupin válaszát. – Bezártad az ajtót?  
\- Igen, bezártam az ajtókat, az ablakokat is, a villanyt lekapcsoltam, a vizet elzártam, az elektromos dolgokat kihúztam. Elégedett vagy? Elképzelésem sincsen, mitől félted ennyire a házad. – Piton lesújtó pillantást vetett a varázslóra. Firkált még valamit a dolgozatra – Harry rettenetesen sajnálta a szerencsétlent, és csak remélni merte, hogy nem az ő esszéje az – mielőtt letette a pennát. Kegyeskedett végre a szobában kíváncsian nézelődő Lupinra fordítani minden figyelmét.  
\- Ettél? Nem vagy éhes? – Lupin éppen felvett valamit az egyik polcról és próbálta megfejteni a rendeltetését.  
\- Nem. Gondoltam, együtt vacsorázunk majd – felelte, és visszatette az ismeretlen tárgyat. Piton bólintott.  
\- Teával azért megkínálhatlak?  
\- Az jöhet. – Piton elszakította kifejezéstelen, fekete szemeit vendégéről, és beleszólt a levegőbe.  
\- Dobby! – A hívó szóra tüstént megjelent a házimanó.  
\- Itt vagyok, Perselus Piton, uram! – sipította jókedvűen.  
\- Szervusz, Dobby! – üdvözölte kedélyesen intve Lupin.  
\- Ön is itt van, Remus Lupin, uram? Micsoda öröm! Isten hozta, uram, isten hozta!  
\- Igazából a hopphálózat…  
\- Nem azért jöttél, hogy bájcsevegj a házimanóval! – szólt erélyesen a férfire Piton, majd Dobbyhoz fordult. – Hoznál nekünk teát? – Harrynek és Hermionének leesett az álla. Piton nem parancsol, hanem kér?  
\- Boldogan, uram!  
\- És ha már arra jársz, hozz abból a csokis teasüteményből is… – tette hozzá reménytelenül Lupinra pillantva. Néhány perccel később a dohányzóasztalon ott terpeszkedett egy kanna két csésze társaságában, valamint egy igen tisztességes méretű tálban csokis teasütemény.  
\- Be kell fejeznem a dolgozatok javítását, nem gondoltam… Bár, amit illeti, igazán sejthettem volna, hogy hamarabb ideállítasz. Mindenesetre…  
\- Elfoglalom magam, Perselus. Nem zavarlak egy másodpercre sem – ígérte Lupin mosolyogva. Leült a kanapéra, kényelmesen elfeküdt rajta úgy, hogy még fél kézzel elérje az egyik csészét és a sütiket. Elővett egy kopott könyvet és az olvasásába feledkezett. Csend ereszkedett a pincehelységre, amit csak a Piton kezében sercegő penna és a sütik halk ropogása tört meg.  
\- Végeztem – jelentette ki a bájitalmester egy örökkévalóság után. Elrendezte a pergameneket, aztán felállt, és a kanapéhoz sétált. Lupin le sem téve a könyvet felült, hogy helyet biztosítson a varázslónak. Piton leült, keresztbe tette a lábait, Lupin pedig visszafeküdt, egyenesen a férfi combjára. Fészkelődött egy kicsit, hogy mindkettejüknek kényelmes legyen. Piton elvette az egyik csészét az asztalkáról és belekortyolt.  
\- Az az enyém volt – közölte Lupin. Piton fintorgott, letette a csészét, és kivette a másik kezéből a könyvet.  
\- Most már mindegy, nem igaz?  
\- Arrogáns mardekáros. Az agyamra mész.  
\- Ezt épp te mondod? – horkant fel az arrogáns mardekáros, miközben a könyvet tanulmányozta. – Hol tartottál? – szúrta közbe. – Az _én_ életemet keseríti meg egy szőrös, vonító kis problémával rendelkező, felettébb idegesítő egyén. Aki mellesleg visító-rikácsoló zenének csúfolt akármire szeret ébredni.  
\- Nem én tehetek róla, hogy nem elég, hogy hétalvó vagy, két csukott ajtón keresztül is meghallod a jazzt. Direkt odafigyelsz rá, valld be! A kilencvennyolcadik oldalon, az utolsó előtti bekezdésnél. Különben is, te kértél meg, hogy lakjak nálad.  
\- El kell ismernem, feleselni azt hibátlanul tudsz. Rendkívül kellemetlen tudsz lenni – jelentette ki Piton. – Majdnem annyira értesz a bosszantáshoz, mint Potter. – Harry grimaszolt.  
\- Lárifári! Harryre James miatt pikkelsz. A kölyök nem tehet róla, hogy ő az apja, és arról sem, hogy hogyan viselkedett veled James meg Sirius. _Húsz évvel ezelőtt._  
\- Nem kívánok erről beszélni.  
Lupin megmerevedett.  
\- Tudom, sajnálom… – visszakozott. – Nem… Nem akartam… Tudod, hogy én nem…  
\- Tudom. Tudom – ismételte még egyszer halkan, majd egy perces néma csönd után elkezdett felolvasni Lupin olvasmányából. Harry Ronra nézett, Ron Hermionéra, Hermione pedig Harryre, aztán megfordították a sort.  
Néhány oldal után Piton összecsukta a könyvet.  
\- Itt az idő, Dumbledore vár. – Lupin talpra szökkent, megvárta, hogy a bájitalmester is feltápászkodjon. Figyelte, hogy letette a könyvet a dohányzóasztalra, kisimította a ráncokat a ruháján, amiket ő, Lupin feküdt oda. Piton hosszú léptekkel hagyta el a pinceszobát, Lupin igyekezett lépést tartani vele.  
\- Felettébb kíváncsi vagyok, mi lehet olyan ügy, amit Dumbledore csak rám tud bízni. Valamiért rosszat sejtek – hallották a gyerekek Lupin távolodó hangját. Piton morgott valami válaszfélét. Egyetlen pillanat alatt némán megvitatták, hogy mitévők legyenek. Tudni akarták, miért kérette az igazgató úr Lupint a legnagyobb titokban a Roxfortba, de az még jobban érdekelte őket, hogy mi ez a belsőséges viszony Lupin és Piton között. Harry gyorsan magához ragadta az elengedhetetlen bájitalkelléket, és kisurrantak a pincehelységből. Abban egyeztek meg, hogy várnak a folyosón egy darabig, hogy visszajöjjön a két varázsló, hátha elejtenek még egy-két szót. Nem kísérthették a sorsukat azzal, hogy Piton szobájában hallgatják ki őket.  
Nem kellett sokáig várniuk. A bájitaltan professzor dühösen lebegő talárral közeledett, Lupin néhány lépéssel mögötte, falfehérré sápadva. A volt sötét varázsló megtorpant és megvárta a másik férfit. Egyik tenyerét gyengéden Lupin arcára szorította.  
\- Jól vagy? – Lupin Pitonra emelte nagy, barna szemét, ami tele volt kétségbeeséssel. Nyelt egyet, majd bizonytalanul bólintott.  
\- Képes leszel megbirkózni a feladattal? – Újabb, határozott bólintás.  
\- Csekély ár ahhoz, hogy közelebb kerüljünk a győzelemhez. – Piton némán fürkészte Lupin arcát. Lassan, válasz nélkül, elszakította a tekintetét, és sarkon fordult, hogy a szobájába induljon.  
\- Perselus – kapta el a bájitalmester hullámzó talárját Lupin. Leszegett fejjel hagyta, hogy a sötét anyag kicsússzon sápadt ujjai közül. Piton visszafordult hozzá. – Itt… Itt aludhatok ma? – kérdezte síri hangon. – Nem akarok egyedül lenni…  
\- Ne légy nevetséges! Persze, hogy itt aludhatsz – felelte halkan, már-már gyengéden Piton, és átölelte Lupint. Érezte, hogy a vékony test reszket a karjaiban. Gépiesen végigsimított a haján, onnan lefelé haladva pedig a hátán, a vérfarkas pedig az ölelésbe simult. Pár perc elteltével a bájitalmester eltolta magától Lupint.  
\- Gyere, menjünk be. Hideg van itt a folyosón. – Kinyitotta pinceszobája ajtaját, betessékelte a vérfarkast, majd becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. A három jó barát másodpercre pontosan egyszerre szökkent a súlyos falaphoz és tapasztotta rá a fülét, hátha hallanak még valamit. Nem jártak sikerrel. Várakoztak még egy kicsit, aztán elindultak, hogy egy biztonságos helyen megvitassák a hallottakat.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy ilyen veszélyes feladatot vállalj – mondta odabent Piton, miközben felakasztotta levetett talárját.  
\- A Rend hasznára akarok lenni – felelte Lupin. – Éppen ideje lenne. – Ő is felakasztotta a talárját, Pitoné mellé.  
\- Éppen elég érdem, hogy tag vagy és nem a Nagyúr csatlósa. Holtan semmi hasznod nem lesz.  
\- Te is az életed kockáztatod. Minden egyes áldott nap.  
Piton türelmetlenül legyintett.  
\- Az más. Megvan az oka.  
\- Már hogy lenne más! Nekem is megvan a magam oka.  
Piton habozott.  
\- Én… sokkal tartozom Dumbledore-nak – mondta csendesen, elfordított tekintettel.  
\- Én talán nem? Ha ő nem lenne, nem lennék varázsló! Sőt, talán már régen nem lennék életben sem! – kiáltotta szenvedélyesen Lupin.  
\- Tudom, hogy a te életed sem fenékig tejfel, Remus. Éppen ezért nézd el, hogy nem lejtek örömtáncot a tudattól, hogy újabb nehézséget akasztasz a saját nyakadba.  
\- Ezzel is törleszthetek. – Belátták, hogy nem fognak dűlőre jutni, így hallgatólagosan fegyverszünetet kötöttek a témában. Piton tudta, hogy Lupin így is,úgy is kém lesz a vérfarkasok között, ahogy Dumbledore kérte tőle; Lupin pedig tudta, hogy Piton nem fogja megérteni, hogy ezáltal végre hasznosnak érezheti magát, nem egy szőrös, vonító problémának.  
A bájitalmester sóhajtott.  
\- Mit szeretnél vacsorázni?  
\- Mindegy, mert _farkaséhes_ vagyok.  
Piton gúnyolódó, fanyar mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Nem vagy normális – dörmögte.  
\- Sosem volt olyan kényszerképzeted, hogy épelméjűnek tartanál – vigyorgott készségesen Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


	7. Chapter 7

7\. fejezet

Aztán amikor az az Umbridge betolta a békaképét az iskolába, Piton tudta, hogy Sötét Nagyúr ide vagy oda, Rend ide vagy oda, cselekednie kell, és még az előtt el kell hoznia a könyvet Madam Cvikkertől, hogy bárki is rákérdez, minek az neki. Nem segített volna elő semmilyen ügyet, ha vérfarkasok átkáról szóló olvasmányokba temetkezik annak a nyilvánvaló ténynek a tudatában, hogy a Rend is tagjának mondhat egyet. Umbridge pedig kémkedni volt a Roxfortban – ezt mindenki tudta. Nem is nagyon tetszett senkinek, de a Nagyúr terveit nem húzta át, így nem tett a nő ellen semmit. Egyelőre.  
\- Egészen biztos benne, hogy erre a könyvre van szüksége, Piton professzor? – kérdezte Madam Cvikker egy oktávval magasabb hangon, mint rendesen. Vékony szemöldöke a haja vonaláig felkúszott. Piton a könyvtáros nő kezében tartott közepes méretű, vastag, élénk rózsaszín, a mugli fiatalasszonyok körében oly divatos romantikus regényekre emlékeztető borítóval rendelkező könyvre pillantott, majd laposan Madam Cvikkerre.  
\- Igen – a tömör választ szinte köpte. A nő kinyitotta a kötetet, és felírta a kikölcsönzöttek listájára.  
\- Ha nem bánja, ezt tudatom az igazgató úrral – közölte a könyvtáros, szemüvege fölött a mogorva bájitalmesterre meredve, elhúzva vékony, vörösre rúzsozott ajkait.  
\- Meg fogja érteni – felelte Piton kelletlenül, fölényesen felhúzva az orrát. Nem számított rá, hogy ennyire megalázó lesz hozzájutni a könyvhöz, amiben szerepel a történet és gyanú nélkül elérhető – szerencséje, hogy több helyre is lejegyezték a dolgot, mivel nem vették komolyan és nem tudták, mi az valójában. Így aztán senki sem gondolhatja, hogy esetleg vérfarkast akar gyógyítani. Csak az kelthet gyanút, hogy valami nyálasan romantikusnak tűnő kötet kell neki. Ha rákérdeznek, majdcsak kimagyarázza valahogyan.  
Madam Cvikker összecsapta a könyvet, és gúnyos mosollyal a férfi felé nyújtotta. Piton egyáltalán nem szívélyesen megköszönte, és a pincéjébe távozott a megszerzett irodalommal. Egész estére bezárkózott a szobájába, hogy alaposan áttanulmányozza az őt érdeklő részt. Ha levesszük az arany csillámporos, romantikus, rózsaszín szirupot az egészről, a teleholdi fenevadat vérfarkasnak nevezzük, máris sokkal egyértelműbb az egész. Első pillantásra logikusnak és használhatónak tűnt. Egy ősi, druida szertartás. Hogy miért nem gondolt előbb erre? Heteket áldozott rá, hogy elvégezhetővé értelmezze a rituálét. Egy próbát mindenképpen megérne. Határozottan bólintott. Tudatnia kell Remusszal, hogy mi a helyzet. Felállt, hogy a kandallóhoz lépjen, miközben az órára pillantott. Túl késő volt már, hogy zavarja a varázslót, így úgy döntött, másnapra halasztja.  
Tanítás után, korábban érkezett haza, mint ahogy azt Lupin megszokhatta. Nem lepte meg, hogy a férfit a Fonó soron találja és nem a Grimmauld téren; annak ellenére, hogy hangsúlyozta, veszélyes a házában tartózkodnia. Lupin nyúzottnak és nagyon fáradtnak tűnt.  
\- Perselus – állt fel, hogy üdvözölje a ház urát.  
\- Remus. Lehet, hogy találtam valamit. – Mivel Lupin értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát, kissé izgatottan hozzátette: – A szőrös problémáddal kapcsolatban.  
\- Csakugyan? – csillant fel a férfi szeme, kis híján leborítva egy könyvoszlopot az asztalról.  
\- Egészen különös, Remus. És olyan egyszerű! Nem értem, hogyan nem gondoltak erre korábban! Bár azt hozzá kell tennem, hogy semmi sem garantálja a sikert. Szóval ne lovald bele magad túlzottan.  
\- Egy próbát mindenképpen megér. – Piton bólintott.  
\- Magam is így vélem. Ami azt illeti, a mellékhatások nem egyértelműek, de a jelenlegi állapotodnál nem lehet rosszabb. – Lupin bólintott. – A szertartás több részből áll, így egy teljes holdciklusig tart. Az első részt teliholdkor kell végeznünk – Lupin nyelt egy hatalmasat -, a másodikat újholdkor, a kettő között minden holdkeltekor innod kell egy bájitalt, ami miatt nem kell aggódnod, megfőzöm majd, rendelkezésemre áll a recept. A harmadik részt szintén teliholdkor kell végrehajtani. Ősi druida ceremónia. – Hallgattak. Lupin emésztette az egészet. Nem is volt képes felfogni, hogy milyen élete lenne, ha ténylegesen meg tudna szabadulni a benne élő farkastól.  
\- Mennyire vagy benne biztos? – kérdezte végül, száraz torokkal a bájitalmesterre függesztve barna szemeit. Piton sóhajtott.  
\- Ötven százalék, Remus: vagy sikerül, vagy nem. Túl egyszerűnek mondanám, és talán éppen ezért nem hittek benne, hogy valóban hatásos lehet.  
\- Értem – felelte megdörzsölve a halántékát Lupin. – Köszönöm, Perselus.  
\- Feküdj le, pocsékul nézel ki. – A vérfarkas fanyarul elmosolyodott.  
\- Hidd el, nem nézek ki olyan rosszul, mint ahogy érzem magam.

Piton fényponttal a pálcája végén, hogy lásson, az éjszakai sötétség ellenére is szigorúan összehúzott szemekkel, mérgesen meredt a takarodó után a folyosón bóklászó Harry Potterre.  
\- Nocsak-nocsak, Potter… – Harry a háta mögé rejtette a pálcáját, azon nyomban megszüntetve a _lumos_ t rajta. Megpróbált láthatatlanná is válni, de sajnos nagyon jól tudta, hogy a köpenye nélkül ez aligha lehetséges. Piton elkapta, hogy a folyosón kószált takarodó után. Nem lesz kellemes beszélgetés. Egyáltalán nem hitt a bájitalmesterben, annak ellenére sem, hogy Dumbledore feltéttel nélkül megbízott benne, a Rendhez tartozott és minden tag elfogadta őt. Azt sem tudta, most mennyire lehet őszinte a bájitaltan tanárral. – Egyedül?  
\- Piton… – a férfi arcán grimasz futott végig. – professzor…  
\- Csoda számba megy, hogy ennyit is ki tudsz nyögni köszönésképp, tekintve a modortalanságodat, Potter… – Harry nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Védtelen volt a Tekergők Térképe és a köpeny nélkül. Hogyan is lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy ezek nélkül indult útnak? Azt hitte, van már annyi tapasztalata, hogy a DS-edzésre ezek nélkül is el tud lógni. Ami azt illeti, volt is, de aztán meglátott valakit. Mintha Remus Lupin sétált volna végig a folyosón… Mindazonáltal, jelen pillanatban tényleg egyedül volt, a többiek már csak rá vártak.  
\- Merre kószálsz ilyenkor?  
\- Én csak… Én… Csak azt hittem, Lupin professzort látom, tanár úr.  
\- Remust? Itt? Ilyenkor? Magadnál vagy, Potter? Azt hiszem, az agyadra ment a Kiválasztottság – fintorgott Piton fájó éllel. Harry nem akart vitába szállni, tudta, hogy bármennyire is dühös, az sehová sem vezetne. Ellenben gyorsan le szeretett volna lépni, de ha felajánlja, hogy visszatér a hálókörletébe, az gyanús lenne Pitonnak. Merlin, mit tegyen? Piton egészen közel hajolt a fiúhoz.  
\- Nos, jól jegyezd meg, Potter, hogy bármit is csinálsz, az az én figyelmemet nem kerüli el. Fél szemem mindig rajtad tartom. És most kotródj vissza a hálókörletedbe addig, amíg szépen mondom! – Harry nyelt egy hatalmasat és bizonytalanul bólintott. Eliramodott. Piton nézte, amíg a pálcája fénye elérte, aztán csak remélte, hogy Harrynek jó griffendélesként esze ágában sincs engedelmeskednie, és az utálatos kisbarátaihoz megy elmesélni, milyen hősiesen nem csinált semmit, amikor összetalálkozott vele a folyosón, utána pedig tanulnak is egy kicsit. Nem annyira haszontalan dolog ez.  
A tanterem felé fordult, ami jobb kézre volt tőle, és dühösen belökte az ajtaját.  
\- Elment az eszed, Remus? Hogy lehetsz ennyire ostoba, felelőtlen és meggondolatlan? – kiáltott fulladozva a méregtől a teremben a falhoz lapult Lupinra. – Egyáltalán hogyan jutott eszedbe, hogy kimozdulj a szobámból? Nem azt mondom, éjnek évadján senkinek sem lenne szabad kódorogni a kastélyban, aki megláthat. De a kockázat megvan, hogy bárki észrevehet. És ez meg is történt! Irdatlan szerencséd, hogy csak az az eszetlen Potter volt, valamint hogy pont erre jártam.  
\- Perselus, kérlek, vegyél levegőt is…  
\- Még pimaszkodni merészelsz? _Velem_? – Egyetlen pillanatig mindketten azt hitték, Pitont megüti a guta. Aztán csak sóhajtott. – Végeztem veled – jelentette ki mérhetetlen dühvel, csalódással és lemondással.  
\- Perselus, kérlek…  
\- Nem! – vágott közbe majdnem hisztérikusan bájitalmester. – Nem érdekel. Csinálj, amit akarsz, de ezentúl nélkülem – szegezte a mutatóujját Lupin mellkasának.  
\- Perselus…  
\- Elegem van, Remus. Belefáradtam.  
\- Mibe?  
\- A helyes kérdés a kibe, a válaszom pedig egyszerű és egyértelmű: beléd. Teliholdkor befejezzük a szertartást és többé nem akarok hallani rólad.  
\- Perselus, én… Sajnálom.  
\- Gondolod, a világon minden problémát megold ez a szó?  
\- Nem. Ha így lenne, nem készülnénk háborúra.  
\- Ne kezdj el most bölcselkedni! – csattant fel fenyegetően a bájitalmester.  
\- Ebből nem táncolhatsz ki csak úgy egyszerűen, Perselus. Nem lesz semmis csak azért, mert éppen mérges vagy. Már… _Összetartozunk._  
\- Én is tudom! De mások nem annyira.  
\- Ó, értem már. Engedelmeddel – tette hozzá, elsétálva a bájitalmester mellett. Vissza sem nézett. Piton állt még a sötét, üres tanteremben néhány percig, hogy megnyugodjon. Kiüresedve, lassan sétált vissza a pincéjébe. A szobában sötét volt, a kandallóban pislákoló, haldokló tüzecske szolgáltatott némi halvány fényt. Odalépett, és pálcája egy apró mozdulatával újraélesztette a lángokat. A kandalló párkányán kicsi üvegtálban bonbonok voltak – ennyi emlékeztetett csupán Lupinra, semmi más. Elégedettséget kellett volna éreznie. Ezek után Lupin aligha jön a közelébe, így az életét biztonságban tudhatja. Legalábbis nem első számú célpont. A Nagyúr nem teszi rá a kezét csak azért, hogy „ösztönözze” őt, Pitont. Így lesz a legjobb.  
Másnap nem ment haza. A rákövetkező kettőn sem. A harmadik napon már leküzdhetetlen vágyat érzett, hogy kilépjen a kandallóból a Fonó soron. Vagy egyenesen Black házába kellene mennie? Talán egyszerűen és óvatosságból csak Phineas Nigellus Black portréját kellene megkérdeznie, hogy Lupin a Grimmauld téren van-e. Igen, így lenne a legjobb. És telehold is közeledik, be kell fejezni a szertartást. A portré azt jelentette, hogy Lupin a Blackek házában tanyázik, nagyokat alszik, elgyötörtnek látszik, és kifogástalanul eleget tesz Dumbledore kérésének. Piton büszke volt; az érzés majd’ szétfeszítette a mellkasát, és legszívesebben az egész világnak eldicsekedett volna ezzel. Nem tehette.  
Arra gondolt, tényleg nagyon időszerű meglátogatnia a vérfarkast a holdállás miatt, az, hogy az igazgató maga is a Grimmauld térre kérette, kapóra jött neki.  
A kelletlenül fintorgó Sirius Black nyitott ajtót. Black megvetően végigmérte a sötét alakot.  
\- Most aztán igazán büszke lehetsz magadra, Piton – közölte vele, miközben a férfi elment mellette, hogy a ház belsejébe jusson. – Ne húzd ki magad azzal a gusztustalan önelégült grimasszal, amit mosolynak nevezel; gúnyolódtam, ha a célzás túl finom lett volna. És ne gyere nekem azzal, hogy a gyerekkori sérelmeket hánytorgatom fel! – emelte fel a mutatóujját Sirius – Az sem volt túl felnőtt, ahogy Remusszal viselkedtél. – Piton arca kifejezéstelen maradt. – Tudom, hogy az égvilágon semmi közöm a dolgaidhoz – emelte fel védekezően mindkét kezét a szökevény -, de Remus a barátom. Nem nézem jó szemmel, ha őt bántják; bárki is legyen az. – Sirius ennyinek szánta a mondanivalóját, sejtette, hogy egyoldalú beszélgetés lesz, a bájitalmester nem mond majd semmit; de nem hagyhatta csak úgy szó nélkül a dolgot. A konyhába vezette Pitont, ahol a megbeszéléseket tartották és ahol a tagok nagy része már jelen volt. A nagy része. Lupin később futott be, nemhogy tudomást sem véve a bájitalmesterről, de egyenesen levegőnek nézte a férfit.  
Miután mindenki beszámolt az eredményeiről és megbeszélték az új feladatokat, befejezettnek nyilvánították és ezzel feloszlatták a gyűlést. Lassan mindenki kiszállingózott a konyhából, hogy egy fél óra múlva visszatérjenek vacsorázni. Pitonnak szerencséje volt: amikor elkapta Lupin karját, hogy maradásra kényszerítse, már csupán ők ketten tartózkodtak a helyiségben. A varázsló a bicepszét ölelő hosszú, vékony, fehér ujjakra nézett, majd tekintetét kimérten a bájitalmesterre emelte. Piton elgyengült. Milyen régóta nem látta ezeket a hatalmas, meleg, csokoládészínű szemeket! És most mennyi fáradtsággal és bánattal vannak tele…  
-…Perselus! – A férfi magához tért gondolataiból nevének ismételt kiáltására.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezte zavartan.  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy nem muszáj satuba fognod a karomat, akkor is maradok, ha megkérsz rá – mondta Remus Lupin. Ezúttal hiányzott a hangjából a rá jellemző vidám vibrálás. Piton ismét elmerült a barátságos, barna szemekben. – Perselus – szólt rá Lupin. A bájitalmester végre elengedte a vérfarkast.  
\- Nos, mi lenne az, ami ennyire nem tűr halasztást? – kérdezte csevegő hangon Lupin, miközben megdörzsölte Piton szorításának helyét.  
\- Az a bizonyos druida rituálé.  
\- Ó, hogy az. Csak felejtsd el.  
\- Felejtsem el?  
\- Pontosan.  
\- Eszem ágában sincs. Nem a semmiért kutattam hosszú hónapokig, gyakran éjszakába nyúlóan és főztem bájitalokat naponta a telihold és az újhold között. Felrúgnád az egészet?  
\- Amint látod.  
\- Legyen eszed, Remus!  
\- Dumbledore-nak egyelőre így van rám szüksége. – Piton tudta, hogy nem lenne értelme vitába szállnia erről Lupinnal.  
\- Értem – felelte végül színtelen hangon. Hallgattak. Nem tudtak egymásra nézni. Végül Lupin szólalt meg csendesen, a varázslóra emelve barna szemeit.  
\- Nem vagyok teljesen hülye, Perselus. Tudom, hogy miért akartál annyira megszabadulni tőlem.  
\- Ilyen megfogalmazásból csak arra a következtetésre tudok jutni, hogy egyáltalán nem érted.  
\- Bevallom, nem volt egyértelmű elsőre. De már tudom, hogy csupán azért üldöztél ide, mert féltesz.  
Piton nem válaszolt. Lupin újra a padlót kezdte vizsgálni.  
\- Nem akarom elfelejteni a rituálét – makacskodott a bájitalmester, kitartóan fürkészve a másik arcát.  
\- Jó. Végeztünk? – emelte barna szemeit a férfire Lupin.  
\- Végeztünk – felelte Piton. Lupin bólintott, és hátat fordított a másiknak, hogy távozzon a konyhából.  
\- Remus! – érte utol a bájitalmester kiáltása egy lépés után. Visszafordult. Abban a pillanatban a volt sötét varázsló megragadta a vállát, magához húzta, és ajkait a meglepett Lupinéra tapasztotta. A vérfarkas nem tért magához a szenvedélyes csók után sem.  
\- Mire véljem ezt? – kérdezte még mindig kerek szemekkel a csodálkozástól, ujja hegyével végigsimítva alsó ajkán, mintha így akarná bizonyítékát venni a csóknak.  
\- Azt hiszem, azt akarja jelenteni, hogy sajnálom.  
\- Igazán? – Lupin leült az asztal sarkára.  
\- Rájöttem valamire az elmúlt napok alatt.  
\- Na, ne mondd. Szabadna tudnom, hogy mire?  
\- Semmiféle nagyúr és ezer telehold sem másíthatja meg, hogy a … – Lupin mosolya elhallgattatta. A vérfarkas ezt láthatóan nem is bánta túlzottan.  
\- Örülök, hogy végre ráébredtél erre magad is és beláttad.  
\- Kész csoda – érkezett Sirius Black véleménye az ajtó felől. A férfi a konyhaajtó félfájának támaszkodott a vállával, karjai keresztbe fonva a mellkasa előtt. Mielőtt Piton visszavághatott volna, vagy felháborodottan megérdeklődhette volna, hogy mióta hallgatózik, Molly Weasley lépett be a konyhába.  
\- Remélem, uraim, azért állnak itt, ilyen szép sorban, mert segíteni akarnak a vacsora előkészületeiben. – Piton és Sirius azonnal menekülőre fogta, Lupin azonban kedélyesen az asszony felé indult.  
\- Örömmel állok a szolgálatára, Molly.  
\- Kedves öntől, Remus. – mosolygott rá a nő. – Siriust jobb szeretném nem a konyha közelében látni. – Black fintorgott.  
\- Látja, ezt maximálisan megértem, Mrs. Weasley – kontrázott rá Piton gúnyos kis mosollyal.  
\- Nem hallottam, hogy Molly kérdezte volna a véleményed, Piton.  
\- Elég! – szólt rájuk határozottan Lupin. – Nem tűröm, hogy így beszéljetek egymással. – Piton is és Black is hallgatott. A vérfarkas hosszú percekig járatta a szemét a két férfi között, majd lassan bólintott. Indult volna vissza a tűzhelyhez, hogy Mrs. Weasley segítségére legyen.  
\- Remus – szólította meg Piton. Lupin visszafordult. A volt sötét varázsló közelebb lépett a férfihez, és kezét gyengéden az arcára szorította. – Ha vége ennek az egész cirkusznak… gyere haza. – Lupin a kezét Piton kezére tette, és mosolyogva bólintott.

Remus Lupin felneszelt. Álmosan nézett körbe, hirtelen nem tudta, hol van. Rácsodálkozott az őt puhán ölelő fehér takaróra, ami szürkévé változott az éjszaka sötétjében. Innen pont rálátott az ablakra, melyen keresztül megannyi csillagszemével mosolygott be az éj. Sóhajtott. Megfordult, és a tőle jobbra, neki háttal fekvő, szintén félmeztelen alak sima, sápadt bőrű hátához bújt. Amint társa is megmoccant, kissé elhúzódott, hogy a másik a hátára gördülhessen. Kinyújtotta a karját, hogy Lupin kényelmesen hozzá simulhasson, amit a varázsló maradéktalanul meg is tett – vetve egy pillantást a fehér alkaron éktelenkedő, már semmit sem jelentő tetoválásra.  
\- Történt valami? – kérdezte álmosan dünnyögve Perselus Piton. Megemelte a karját, amit a másik varázsló párnának használt, és tenyerét Lupin meleg, gömbölyű vállára tette, teljessé téve ezzel az ölelést.  
\- A jövőnkről álmodtam – felelte apró mosollyal Lupin.  
\- Ez jellemző rád, Remus; engem meg se kérdezel. – Csönd. – És milyen volt? – Lupin boldogan Piton csontos vállgödrébe fúrta az arcát, és elnyomott egy ásítást, mielőtt válaszolt.  
\- Csodás – felelte, és fentebb tette a kezét a varázsló lapos hasán. Piton gondolkodás nélkül összefűzte hosszú ujjait a férfi ujjaival.  
\- Akkor jó – nyugtázta Perselus, és nyomott egy csókot kedvese homlokára fahéjszínű tincsei közé.  
A hold kíváncsian bekukucskált a csillagok erdejéből a sötét szobába, ahol a két varázsló már újra az igazak álmát aludta. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, majd nyájasan mosolyogva felragyogott, ezüstszín fényével misztikus csillogással vonva be a férfiak bal kezén lévő gyűrűt.

Epilógus

Piton végigsimított a fehér abroszon, amit bearanyozott a kandallóban pattogó tűz. A lángok fénye beragyogta a terítékeket a patyolattiszta terítőn. Elégedett volt.  
Csöngettek. Kimérten az ajtóhoz ment, és kinyitotta azt.  
\- Jó estét, professzor! – köszöntötte a látogatók közül a magasabb.  
\- Jó estét, Mr. Malfoy – viszonozta a gesztust a bájitalmester, majd a vakítóan szőke vendég társa felé biccentett. – Mrs. Malfoy. – A nő kissé feszélyezetten elmosolyodott; kerülte a férfi tekintetét. Piton az ajtóba kapaszkodva nyújtogatta a nyakát, hogy a pár mögé lásson.  
\- A gyerekek? – kérdezte izgatottan. Halloween előtti este volt, a tél csípősségével és sötétjével. Észrevette magát, és intett, hogy kerüljenek beljebb.  
\- Emma megfázott – magyarázta bocsánatkérő mosollyal az anya, miközben férje lesegítette róla talárját, hogy felakassza a sajátja mellé. – Arthur pedig nem akarta egyedül hagyni a húgát.  
\- Monica vigyáz rájuk – tette hozzá Draco Malfoy.  
\- Értem – nyugtázta némiképp megkönnyebbülve Piton. – Kérem, foglaljanak helyet.  
A Malfoy házaspár leült az asztalhoz, egymás mellé.  
\- Harryék? – kérdezte, kigombolva a kardigánját Hermione. Piton a faliórára pillantott.  
\- Bármelyik percben itt lehetnek. – Alig halt el a férfi hangja, halk suhogás hallatszott, a kandallóban lobogó tűz elzöldült, majd a hamut rázogatva a ruhájáról Harry Potter lépett ki a lángok közül, kelletlen arcot vágva (utált a hopphálózattal utazni), őt követve Ron Weasley érkezett.  
\- Jó… Jó estét! – köszönt félszegen Harry, végighordozva tekintetét a társaságon, Ron megilletődve biccentett.  
\- Üljenek le, Potter, Weasley – utasította őket Piton. A két fiú szót fogadott. Sok év telt már el a roxfortos diákéveik óta, Pitontól azonban még mindig tartottak kissé, a magas, mogorva varázsló rendületlenül őrizte tekintélyét. Draco Malfoy felegyenesedett, és kezet nyújtott Harry felé. Potter egyetlen másodpercig meredt a kézre, majd elfogadta és melegen megszorította.  
\- Draco. Régen találkoztunk.  
Harry és a szőke barátságosan kezet fogtak.  
\- Túlságosan – felelte Draco, majd a vörös fiú felé fordult. – Mi szerencsére vasárnap láttuk egymást utoljára – mondta kedves mosollyal a Weasleynek. Ron kedélyesen bólintott.  
\- A gyerekek? – kérdezte, miközben visszaült addigi helyére. Harry meglepetten vörös barátjára pislogott.  
\- Emma megfázott, Arthur pedig nem akarja magára hagyni a húgát – felelte készségesen Draco.  
\- Édesanyám vigyáz rájuk – tette hozzá Hermione.  
\- Gyerekek? – kérdezte csodálkozva, nagyokat pislogva Harry.  
\- Édesapám után kapta az Arthur nevet – jelentette ki büszkén kihúzva magát Ron.  
\- Harry – nyafogta a lány, figyelmen kívül hagyva Ron közbeszúrását. – Rengeteg baglyot küldtem neked, mert másként nem tudtalak elérni. Megírtam, hogy összeházasodtunk Dracóval, és a munkámról. Megírtam azt is, hogy gyerekeink is vannak. Tudom, hogy egyikre sem válaszoltál, de feltételeztem, hogy azért legalább elolvastad őket.  
\- Tudom-tudom. Találkoztam is Dracóval egy-két küldetésen, beszélgettem vele. Még képeket is mutatott a lurkókról. Csak nem tudtam, hogy úgy volt, hogy őket is hozzátok.  
Piton figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Ron nyálcsorgatva nézi a pogácsákat. Közelebb tolta hozzá a kosarat, és mondta, hogy vegyen nyugodtan, azért van kitéve. Ron hálásan falatozni kezdett.  
\- A meghívásaink állnak, gyere át valamikor ebédre vagy vacsorára. Szívesen látunk – biztosította sokadszorra Hermione Harryt, majd Piton felé fordult. – És önök, Piton professzor?  
\- Kértem már, Mrs. Malfoy, hogy ne szólítson így. Már nem vagyunk az iskolában. – Hermione elpirult.  
\- Ó, igen, igen. Tudom. Csak hát… a szokások, tudja. – Piton megértően bólintott. – Szóval, önök és a gyerekek? – A bájitalmester kissé zavarba jött.  
\- Nos, őszintén szólva, én nem annyira bánnám. Nem leszünk már fiatalabbak. De Remus…  
\- Remus?! – rikkantott félrenyelve a pogácsáját Ron.  
\- Még nem vagyok kész! – hallatszott a kiáltás a konyhából. Piton egyszerre „már hogyan is lennél kész” és unott pofát vágott.  
\- Remus Lupin?! – kérdezte ismét, hitetlenkedve, halkan Ron. Hermione türelmetlenül legyintett.  
\- Lupin pr… úrnak mi gondja van a gyerekekkel? – faggatta a lány rendületlenül a bájitalmestert.  
\- Remus maga is olyan, mint egy gyerek. Nem áll szándékomban hármat vagy négyet nevelni egyszerre – felelte keserűen a férfi. Nyílott a konyha ajtaja és Remus Lupin oldalazott ki a nyíláson, kezében gőzt okádó fazékkal. Halk nyögéssel az asztal közepére tette a vacsorát.  
\- Sziasztok! – köszöntötte vidáman a fiatalokat, miután megszabadult terhétől. Ledobta magát a Piton melletti székre.  
\- Perselus biztosan kérdezte már, de teát? – Harry nem figyelt. Véletlenül pillantotta meg a gyűrűt, ahogy a tűz aranyszín fénye megcsillant Piton bal kezén. Egyszerű ezüstkarika volt, minden dísztől mentes. Tekintete Lupin kezére siklott. Halványan, megértően elmosolyodott: a vérfarkas bal kezének gyűrűsujján is ott csillogott a gyűrű. Szóval tényleg együtt vannak. Lopva Ronra pillantott. Remélte, hogy az este alatt barátja is megérti, hogy így is lehet élni, és egyáltalán nem is olyan szörnyű.  
\- Harry, igazán hízelgő, de emellett roppant mód zavarba ejtő, ahogy bámulsz rám – szakította ki a fiút gondolataiból Lupin hangja.  
\- Fel nem fogom, Potter, mi néznivalót talál Remuson, de ha esetleg kérdése lenne hozzá, bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy örömmel válaszol. – Lupin mosolyogva bólintott, fittyet hányva az élre, ami Piton mondatában volt.  
\- Hát… – Harry ismét tizenévesnek érezte magát, és gondolkodás nélkül csúsztak ki száján a szavak. – Mit szólnak a többiek kettejükhöz? – Piton értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Harry! – korholta Hermione barátját tapintatlanságáért, lopva, kétségbeesetten a bájitalmesterre pillantott.  
\- Milyen „többiek”-re gondol, Mr. Potter? – támasztotta egymásnak ujjait sátor módjára Piton.  
\- A roxforti tanárok, például – felelte felbátorodva Harry. Hermione feszülten várta a választ; valójában mindannyian kíváncsiak voltak. Lupin legyintett, hogy csak erről van szó, és már nem is érdekelte annyira az egész.  
\- Ó. Nos, Dumbledore szervezte az egészet – felelte a bájitalmester.  
\- Hagrid még sírva is fakadt, emlékszel?  
\- Nem tudom feledni azt az asztalterítőnyi pöttyös zsebkendőt – biztosította kedélyesen Piton Lupint.  
\- Mit szervezett az igazgató úr? – tért vissza Harry értetlenül az első válaszra.  
\- Az esküvőt – felelte Lupin egyszerűen.  
\- Milyen esküvőt?  
\- Na vajon, milyet, Potter? Kezet foghat Remusszal, ő is jobban szereti a száját használni az esze helyett. Persze, megértem, hogy nem lehet gondolkodni egy pár lyukas, vörös és arany csíkos zoknival ész helyett. Nincs mit tenni ezzel. Ne vegye magára, Mrs. Malfoy.  
\- Maguk… házasok?  
\- Tíz éve. – Döbbent csönd. – Édes Merlin, már annyi lenne? Esküszöm, legalább húszra tippeltem volna.  
\- Igen? Megnézném én, mit csináltál volna nélkülem húsz évig – vágott vissza Lupin fintorogva.  
\- Egy szóval foglaljam össze?  
\- Ha kérhetem, Perselus.  
\- Szenvedtem volna. – Harry meghökkent. Legvadabb álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen elhagyja Piton száját. – Magányos és megkeseredett lennék. – Harryre fordította fekete szemeit. – De, hogy a kérdésére feleljek, Mr. Potter, a roxforti tanárok támogattak minket – az elejétől fogva.  
\- Üm, értem, köszönöm.  
\- És a szomszédjai? – kérdezte hirtelen Ron.  
\- A szomszédok? – kérdezett vissza Piton. – Nos, nem nagyon érintkezünk senkivel. Tudják, a tanítás, az iskola, keveset vagyunk itthon. Agnes mondjuk hamarabb tudta, mint mi… Nincs mitől tartani, Mr. Weasley.  
Harry vendéglátóik keresésére indult. Lupin újabb adag süteményért ment, őt követte röviddel Piton azzal az ürüggyel, hogy hoz még teát. Harry elhaladt a konyha előtt, aminek résnyire nyitva volt az ajtaja. Mivel bentről beszélgetés foszlányait hallotta kiszűrődni, jó és hű griffendéles révén muszáj volt megállnia és kíváncsian bekémlelnie hallgatózással egyetemben. A konyhában a munkapultnak dőlve Piton állt, hozzá simulva Lupin.  
\- …szóval, rejtély számodra, mi néznivaló akadhat rajtam? – kérdezte a vérfarkas halkan, a bájitalmester nyakához bújva.  
\- Ugyan már, Remus – ölelte szorosabban magához az izmosan karcsú testet a férfi. – Mégsem háborodhattam fel, hogy ha még egy pillantást vet rád, szilánkosra töröm a gerincét… Hogy vette volna az ki magát? Őszintén békét szeretnék. – Harry egyszeriben kínosan érezte magát. Olybá tűnt a számára, hogy egy pár nagyon is magánszférájába hatolt be csupán azzal, hogy elfogadta a vacsorameghívásukat. Elszégyellte magát.  
\- Féltékeny voltál? Harry láthatóan odavan a legkisebb Weasley-fiúért… – Harry arca pipacsvörös lett.  
\- Olyannak ismersz, Remus?  
\- Olyannak. És hogy is volt az a dolog a szám használatáról ész helyett…?  
\- Remus… – sóhajtotta a vérfarkas nevét Piton, ahogy a varázsló lehelt egy apró csókot a férfi nyakára. Harry érzete, hogy arcát forró pír önti el, és elkapta a tekintetét a párosról.

Vége

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad és remélem, hogy tetszett!

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
